Sick and Twisted Affair
by Mistress Megatron
Summary: Miko wanted his attention. Megatron wanted to see just how fearless she was. After sneaking through the ground bridge, Miko is unable to find the Autobots. She goes off in search of them, but finds someone else instead. Now that she's captured the Decepticon leader's attention, will she ever be able to escape?
1. Fearless

A/n: I don't know what this is, I don't know where it came from, and I wasn't going to post this on FanFiction. I've written this three times, constantly revising it, and I'm still not happy with it, but there's nothing more that I can change. This is meant to be a oneshot, I don't plan on writing anymore after this, but I might turn this into a series of oneshots about MikoxRandom TF pairings, but I'll have to think about it. It's much longer than what I ever intended it to be, but I couldn't stop writing until the very last line. But, I'll let you read.

_Disclaimer_: Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro and not me. If it did, I'd of had Megatron built for me by now.

* * *

**Fearless**

"Bulkhead!" she yelled, desperately looking for any signs of the oversized green wrecker.

After Ratchet managed to find a hit on another ancient Autobot relic that had been hidden on Earth, Miko had been _dying_ to follow Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead on one of their adventures. She had waited impatiently for Ratchet to leave the room to retrieve one of his medical tools and for Jack and Raf to become engrossed in a video game before she made a break for it. Miko ran down the steps, quickly typing in the command for the ground bridge to reopen at its last coordinates. A victorious cry escaped her throat as she leaped through the bridge, landing in a mountainous region. But, since she had waited so long for the right moment to leave without being noticed, the Autobots had moved on and she had no idea which way they went or where to begin looking for them. There were two directions for her to go, right or left. She had chosen left.

"Bulkhead!" she shouted again, wandering forward aimlessly.

As she walked, she imagined Bulkhead fighting against the Vehicons, against Breakdown. She could almost hear their metal bodies clashing, pounding, slamming against one another as they fought for possession of the ancient artifact. "I'm going to miss all the action!" she growled, frustrated, before stopping and glancing behind her.

She wondered if the Autobots had split up, maybe Arcee and Bulkhead had gone right and Optimus and Bumblebee had gone left. Maybe they hadn't. Maybe they had all gone the opposite direction of which she had came.

Miko growled and was just about to let out another cry for Bulkhead when she heard heavy footsteps approaching her. Overjoyed, she ran forward. "Bulkhead!" she hollered excitedly as she listened to her voice echo through the mountains. She rounded a rock face and yelled, "I've been looking all over for—

She gasped loudly and nearly fell over as she skidded to a stop. Her mouth dropped in horror as she stared up at the figure in disbelief. He looked down at her, his crimson optics catching her startled gaze. The owner of the optics seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see him; however, he overcame his initial surprise much quicker than she did as he smirked, a dark shadow crossing his face. "What an unexpected treat," he said, almost amused, "You and me…_alone_."

Her survival instincts kicked in as she grabbed the nearest possible weapon her hands could find. "You want a piece of me?" she yelled, ready to throw the fist-sized rock that would do nothing to harm the metal being in front of her, "Well, _do you_?"

He laughed at her. "So you are fearless," he mused, "That or foolish."

Miko took a slight step back, not daring to let her guard down. "If you do _anything_ to me, Bulkhead will rip you to shreds," she warned.

"Bulkhead is powerless against me," he replied, "It's not like the Autobots to let their pets wander around freely, pray tell, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I'm not out here by myself," she responded, hoping that he would believe her. She wished that she could believe herself.

"Oh? And is that why you were incessantly calling for your guardian?"

"We just got separated is all; Bulkhead will be coming for me any second—

"Does he even know you're here?"

Miko swallowed hard, not wanting to admit that she had followed the Autobots through the ground bridge without them knowing. However, her silence provided the answer he was looking for. He grinned as he stood back up. Miko tried not to cringe when he suddenly pulled something out of his subspace that seemed to look like a watch, but the girl had a feeling that whatever the device was, it did anything but tell time. He seemed to read the curious expression on her face before saying, "This relic that the Autobots are currently looking for is a shape modifier. I discovered it just as you discovered me. Perhaps now is an opportune time to see the extent of its abilities." And he smirked before pressing something on the device.

Miko had to shield her eyes as a bright white light suddenly engulfed the metal being. The light was brief, but when it faded, she looked out only to feel her heart suddenly go to her throat. A clawed hand reached out, seizing her by the wrist in a vice grip. He pulled her warm, soft body against his cold, metal one.

"M-Megatron…"

"I've heard a lot about you, Miko," his voice rumbled, taunting her.

"Y-You know my name?"

"You are surprised by that? Your reckless behavior has caused _many_ problems for me. Before he left my ranks, Starscream mentioned that you had been there in the stripped energon mine when it caved in; Knockout mentioned you were the reason that he and Breakdown were unable to retrieve the knowledge from Bulkhead's mind. And it was you that had the audacity to threaten me the moment I stepped foot into the Autobot base. You've built yourself quite a reputation, Miko. The reckless human girl that likes to follow the Autobots into battle," he snickered, pulling her closer.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, reaching for the device that was fastened to his wrist. If it had caused him to shrink down so that he was nearly her size, then maybe if she managed to press the right button she could make him shrink down so that he was smaller than her, kick him in the face, and runaway.

"I don't think so," he said as he secured her other wrist with his free hand before slamming her against a rock face.

Miko cried out as she felt the flesh on her back tear mercilessly against rocks that seemed like they were sharper than knives. She felt blood slowly trickle down her back as the Decepticon leader pinned her there, ruthlessly. She winced before glaring at him and saying, "You're not going to get away with this!"

"I already am," he said as he used one hand to pin her wrists above her head. He traced a sharp, clawed finger along her jaw, easily slicing her soft flesh open. "For one so strong willed, you bleed so easily," he mused.

Miko tried to use her legs to somehow push him off her, but as she kicked and flailed, he didn't budge, he just laughed at her futile efforts. Finally, panting, she gave up before asking, "What do you want?"

"You said if I ever double-crossed you and the rest of the Autobots that _your_ face would be the one I never forgot. But indulge me Miko…"

"About _what_?"

"Have I disappointed you?" he asked, grinning maliciously.

"N-No…"

"A pity, I had hoped that I might have."

"Why?"

"For a chance to see the extent of your fearlessness," he chuckled darkly, suddenly leaning closer to her, "And maybe for a chance to never forget your face."

He was breathing down on her like a raging beast; she could feel the hot air hitting the top of her head. She groaned, knowing that if she struggled the rocks would only cut her deeper. She could only submit, but the idea of submission ignited a flurry of excitement in her belly. While she was terrified of the consequences, part of her _hoped_ that the Decepticon leader wouldn't let her go. The Autobots had always worked so hard to keep her away from the Decepticons, away from danger, but their efforts only fueled the burning desire she had to actually capture the attention of the enemy.

On the fateful day she had learned Megatron was coming to the Autobot base, Ratchet had to shove her out of the way. But when Megatron did arrive, that didn't keep her from remaining hidden. She had made herself known to the Decepticon leader by screaming at him, threatening him until Agent Fowler finally dragged her away. All she had ever wanted was for him to know that she existed, to be aware of who she was. And now, she had his undivided attention.

"Don't tell Bulkhead," she said.

He looked at her, his red optics flaring with amusement. "Is that all?" he asked, snaking a hand over her hip, knowing he could crush the bone if he so pleased.

"_Don't_ tell him," she said again, this time with venom.

He smirked as he leaned deadly close to her. "Don't worry," he breathed caustically, "It will be you that will go running back to him forced to explain in every little _explicit _detail how _I_ disgraced _you_." And he crushed his mouth against hers, kissing her violently, _heatedly_, daring to show her what it meant to be fearless.

Miko groaned unwillingly, unable to match the strength of the Decepticon leader's deadly caress. Her lips sloppily scraped against sharp teeth, against a rough metal maw that she guessed compromised Megatron's lips. He pulled back suddenly, chuckling coldly, "How long have you wanted me, Miko?"

She was surprised by the question, dazed by what had just happened between them. "Wanted you?" she repeated breathlessly.

"You would not have responded to my actions like you did if you had not wanted me," he replied.

"Ever since the Autobots said I couldn't go with them on their missions I've always been curious—

"Curious?" he repeated, releasing her wrists, wanting to use both hands. "_Only_ curious?" he questioned, nipping the soft flesh on her neck with his dangerously sharp teeth. He grinned at the noise she made.

"_Obsessed_…ennh!" she groaned as he nipped her neck again.

"Obsessed…" his voice rumbled possessively, "With what?"

"With…getting you to notice me. The Autobots warned me about you, but all the rules they made and all the times I was told I was forbidden from accompanying them made me want to see you all the more."

"_Nothing_ is forbidden from me, Miko, not even you. _Especially_ not you."

She felt like melting as he kissed her again, just as overpoweringly as he had the first time. This time though, she dared to touch him, feel him, _caress_ him knowing that many had probably died for this opportunity. She still wasn't quite sure she would live.

A cold, sharp hand cupped her face, titling her head for a better angle. Megatron parted her lips and Miko couldn't protest as he forced his glossa into her mouth. She gagged at his flavor, causing a deep chuckle to rumble from his throat. Miko had to will herself not to throw up at the burning, toxic, _chemical_ flavor Megatron had as his glossa roamed her mouth. It clanged against her teeth, was deceptively smooth against her tongue, and prodded the back of her throat, as if wanting entrance. A metal hand clasped her hip, tightly.

Miko cried out in sheer agony when Megatron suddenly thrust his pelvis into hers with inhuman might, his sharp armor stabbing through her soft flesh. She prayed the puncture wounds were not deep, and as pain suddenly exploded from her pelvis, Miko was sure a bone was broken somewhere. He wanted entrance not just to her mouth, but sexual gratification. He would not be denied the pleasures of his metal slipping back and forth between the soft folds of her warm, moist flesh.

"Miko?" a concerned voice suddenly shouted from the distance.

Scowling, Megatron broke the kiss. He peered off in the direction that the voice came from before turning back to Miko and saying, "It appears Bulkhead has discovered you're here."

She looked to him desperately, agony heavy in her eyes. She longed to return to her Autobot friend, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave the Decepticon leader's violent embrace.

"Miko!" the wrecker shouted again.

Megatron growled before releasing her. He used the ancient relic to return to his full size just as Bulkhead, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Arcee arrived on scene. Megatron grinned as he watched the Autobots immediately take defensive stances.

"You're rather slow getting here," he taunted, "The relic and your pet are _both_ in my possession." And he pointed down at a bloody Miko.

"Get _away_ from her!" Bulkhead snarled venomously, aiming his gun at the Decepticon leader.

"Megatron, leave before we are forced to remove you," Optimus said, threateningly.

"As you wish, Prime," Megatron said, knowing a fight between them was pointless. However, before he left, he stole one last glance at Miko, who was staring back at him. He read the pained expression on her face before smirking wickedly. "You haven't seen the last of me, Miko Nakadai," he exclaimed before transforming and taking to the skies.

She collapsed down to her knees, sending pain erupting through her body. She could still taste Megatron's glossa in her mouth. Her stomach lurched suddenly, her eyes clouding over with tears. She didn't notice Bulkhead running to her aid as she threw up, her body trying desperately to get rid of that horrible flavor.

"Miko…" Bulkhead remarked softly as he reached her.

"Bulk," she managed to choke out, tears sliding down her face as she tried to get to her feet but couldn't, "I'm so sorry."

He caught her in his hand as she blacked out.

* * *

She dreamed Megatron had come for her. She dreamed he had come to the Autobot base and pinned her against the floor. He took her in front of everyone, in front of Optimus, in front of Bumblebee and Arcee, in front of Jack and Raf, in front of Nurse Darby and Agent Fowler, in front of _Bulkhead_.

Her bloody fingers dug into his armor, trying to get him to stop, trying to get him off her. She screamed at him, she yelled, she cried for him to stop and let her go. She could feel her bones snapping, breaking under his weight, her insides being stabbed and ripped open by his powerful thrusts. He told her he was going to keep her forever. He told her that she was never going to see Bulkhead again.

"No!" she shrieked as she woke up. She sat bolt upright, only to scream again as pain ripped through her belly and she was forced to lie back down, trembling.

"Miko," Jack's mom said as she immediately ran over, "You can't be sitting up like that."

The girl looked at her before noticing that everyone was gathered around her, minus Agent Fowler. Bulkhead had a devastated look in his optics; Optimus seemed to share the same one.

"Can I have a glass of water or some gum?" Miko asked as she looked back to Ms. Darby.

"I can't give you water, you're still on anesthesia from the hospital," she replied, "It'll make you sick."

"I'm going to be sick whether or not you give me water. I can still taste Megatron in my mouth," she remarked, watching as the Autobots exchanged surprised, perhaps even horrified, glances.

Raf finally stepped forward and gave her some gum. The spearmint flavor quickly worked to take away the awful taste and ease Miko's stomach. "Why was I in the hospital?" she asked.

"You have a broken hip, your back has been severely lacerated and had to be stitched back up, you have bruises on your wrists, not to mention puncture wounds on your abdomen and the cut on your face," Nurse Darby said as she gave Miko a small mirror so she could look herself over.

However, Miko couldn't get past her face. Her lips were bruised, raw; it almost looked like someone had punched her square in the mouth with brass knuckles on. "Miko," Optimus said, causing her to look away from the mirror, "I know this may be difficult to explain, but how did Megatron injure you?"

Miko supposed her injuries didn't make sense. Megatron was much larger than she was, it would be physically impossible for him to punch her in the mouth without hitting the rest of her body with his fist. The injuries to her hip and back probably didn't make sense either. The cuts were horizontal across her back, but if Megatron had caused them, she guessed they would have been vertical since it wouldn't have made sense for him to slash her back at such an odd angle. But he never hit her, and Miko wondered if the Autobot leader suspected that.

Her eyes flashed between Bulkhead and Optimus. She didn't want to say, not in front of everyone. She didn't want to hurt Bulkhead with the truth, it would be a lie to say that she hadn't enjoyed every moment spent with Megatron, pinned against that rock face. However, she knew something like this could never stay a secret. Megatron was right; she would tell them every explicit detail of what happened between them.

"You can tell me, can't you Miko?" Bulkhead asked. If there was _anyone_ she trusted, it would be him.

She looked at him before saying quietly, "While everyone was distracted I sneaked through the ground bridge, I couldn't find you guys after I went through, so I went looking and I found Megatron instead. He had that relic you were looking for." She looked down.

"Did he use the relic to injure you?" Optimus asked.

"I _guess_ you could say that."

"Did he happen to mention _what_ the relic was?" Ratchet asked, getting impatient.

Miko heard the impatience in his voice and it irritated her. "Yes," she said before reluctantly admitting, "It was a shape modifier."

She watched as Ratchet walked up to the main computer and proceeded to do a search on the ancient artifact. After a few moments, he said, "The shape modifier has the ability to make objects shrink and grow according the users preference. It was hidden on Earth in order to prevent the Decepticons from getting their hands on it."

"That still doesn't explain how Miko got her injuries," Arcee said as she observed the young female.

"I don't want to talk about it," Miko said, growing frustrated, growing terrified as the reality of what she had done finally began to sink in. Would the Autobots think of her as a traitor? She didn't have to tell them how she _felt_ about what happened.

"Miko," Arcee said angrily, though her anger was caused by fear for the young girl's safety, "Megatron indicated that he _wasn't finished_ with you—

"Don't _yell_ at me!" Miko cried as tears brimmed in her eyes, "Do you think it's _easy_ to explain how he shrank down to _my_ size and hurt me?"

Shock went through the two-wheelers optics, "He shrank down to your size?"

She nodded, trying desperately not to cry as she avoided Bulkhead's gaze. "Miko," Optimus said, trying to comfort the teen, "Did Megatron give a reason as to why he beat you?"

Miko was silent for a moment before confessing quietly, "He didn't beat me, Optimus." She watched as a very confused look went across his face, across Bulkhead's, across Arcee's, Bumblebee's, and Ratchet's.

It was Bulkhead that had an expression of dread, of fear on his face. "If he…if he _didn't_ beat you, then what did he do?" the concerned green wrecker asked, but part of him didn't want to know.

Miko knew she couldn't lie to him. She knew she couldn't let the question hang in the air either. But, she couldn't look at him as she let the truth slip past her lips. "My mouth was injured by his," she confessed, "My broken hip and the puncture wounds were from him thrusting his sharp waist against mine. The lacerations on my back are from the rocks he had me pinned against. The bruises on my wrists are from his hands and the cut on my face was from his finger."

Nobody said anything, nobody moved. However, Bulkhead couldn't keep his anger in as he smashed his fist against a wall, creating a loud crash of metal. "I'll _rip_ him to _shreds_!" he seethed.

"Bulkhead," Optimus spoke suddenly, "It is understandable to be angry, but please try to control yourself. Our top priority is Miko's safety; we will have to worry about Megatron at another time."

"Well, while you figure out just what Megatron's _intentions_ are, I'll be smashing things," Bulkhead said before walking away. He didn't want to know why Megatron had done what he did; he didn't even want to begin to think about how the Decepticon leader had disgraced Miko. It filled him with so much anger.

Optimus watched with heavy optics as Bulkhead disappeared down the hall before he looked to Miko. "Extra precautions will have to be put in place to protect you, Miko," he said, "Especially since Megatron indicated that he was not finished."

"Just why would Megatron do that to a human?" Arcee asked, unable to understand, "Why would he do that to _Miko_? Why didn't he just…" But she didn't finish.

"Kill me?" Miko asked, finishing Arcee's sentence with a glare.

"Perhaps Megatron likes things considered taboo," Ratchet suggested, "But I wouldn't necessarily call relationships between transformers and humans taboo, we're both very capable of feeling, but Megatron less so than others."

"I doubt Megatron is _in love_ with Miko," Arcee quipped.

"No," Ratchet remarked angrily, "Infatuation."

"I doubt it's even that," Optimus said, "I don't believe there was reason or emotion behind Megatron's actions. He may have only been trying to prove something; he may have only been acting on the spur of the moment."

"He said that nothing was forbidden from him," Miko admitted, quietly.

"Justification for his madness," Ratchet said.

"I want to see Bulkhead," Miko said, carefully sitting up. She then tried to get off the bed she was lying on, but Nurse Darby stopped her.

"Slow down Miko," she said, "You had to have surgery and your hip had to be pinned back together. Don't over exert yourself. The doctor doesn't want you to start walking until tomorrow, but only a little ways."

Miko groaned, "How long is it going to take my hip to get better?"

"About 12 weeks."

"That's three months!" she exclaimed.

"You can go to Bulkhead, but you've got to use crutches or a wheelchair."

Miko groaned at her options before she said glumly, "I'll take the crutches."

* * *

Bulkhead shot target after target, imagining each one was the Decepticon leader's smirking face. He was so consumed by his rage he didn't notice as the door opened and a small figure entered. He obliterated another target and was just about to set up another one when a small voice caught his attention.

"Bulkhead?"

The green wrecker looked in the direction the voice came. When his optics met Miko's soft gaze, all the anger melted away. He went over to her before kneeling and extending his hand towards her, which she hugged tightly. "Don't be mad," she said desperately, trying not to cry, "You've still got the best of me."

"Miko," he sighed, his spark going out to her, "Look at what he did to you. I know it's not very Autobot of me, but all I can think about is how I want to waste Megatron."

"You're letting him win by your allowing your anger to get the best of you," she said, "It's my fault anyway, I shouldn't have gone through the ground bridge."

"He could've killed you after he did Primus knows what to you."

"I won't go running off anymore."

"That's for sure," Bulkhead said, finally relaxing, "I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

She smiled, "We'll have to put our Sunday morning dune bashings on hiatus until my hip is better, but I have metal parts in me now, just like you."

He smiled gently before saying, "Don't ever forget you're my girl, Miko."

She hugged his hand tighter, "Love you, Bulk."

"Love you too, Miko," he replied gently, _"So much more than you know…"_

* * *

A month and a half later, Miko sat on the steps to her school, waiting for Bulkhead to pick her up. She wanted to say she was fully recovered. She could walk with a slight limp, but she hadn't tried running yet; her face was healed as was her back, and the puncture wounds were gone from her waist. She had some scarring, but luckily none was on her face. She called them her battle scars, but she wasn't as eager to show them off as Bulkhead was to show his off to her.

While she waited, she contented herself by scribbling out a picture of Bulkhead pounding Megatron. She knew she wasn't much of an artist, but the drawing made her feel better. She was angry at herself for enjoying Megatron's forbidden touch, his forbidden caress. She had gotten his attention though, but now that she had it, she didn't want it anymore. She didn't have nightmares, but every once and awhile Megatron's unpleasant taste would resurface on her tongue. She tried her best to forget him.

Her phone rang.

Groaning, Miko picked up her phone, half expecting it to be her host parents. However, it was coming up as a private number. Curious, she half debated answering in Japanese. "Hello?" she nonchalantly asked into the phone as she continued drawing.

"Hello Miko…"

She jumped, gasping simultaneously as she snapped her phone shut, abruptly ending the call. There was no way, that couldn't have been…she was imagining it.

Her phone rang again.

Nervously, Miko looked at her phone. It was the private number. She swallowed hard as she answered the call before demanding, "How did you get my number?"

"Soundwave has a knack for _those_ things."

"What do you want?"

"Are you alone?"

"Bulkhead is on his way."

"Where are you, Miko?" he was getting agitated.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said as she hung up. She glared down at the drawing she was doing before closing the sketchbook and putting it in her backpack.

"Hey Miko," said a voice coming up from behind her, "Who was that on the phone?"

Miko glanced over her shoulder as Jack came and sat on the steps beside her. She sighed heavily before saying, "Guess."

"Your host parents?" he asked.

"I wish," she replied, "If I told you it was Megatron, what would you do?"

"I'd be on the phone with Arcee or Bulkhead immediately and tell them to get their metal butts here," Jack answered, "Was it Megatron?"

"Uh…maybe," she said, but Jack could tell by her guilty tone that it was.

"Come on Miko," he said, "This isn't a joke. When I heard what he did to you, it made me wish that I had finished him off with that drill while I had the chance."

Miko checked the time on her phone, "Well, our rides will be here in about ten minutes, we'll be alright. I didn't tell Megatron I was here."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know where I was and if I was alone. I didn't tell him anything and hung up. He used Soundwave to get my number."

Jack was hesitant, "I think I'm going to call Arcee just in case. You should probably call Bulkhead. What happens if Megatron does show up here at the school?"

"Maybe he'd waste it!" Miko exclaimed excitedly, "You know how many times I've asked Bulkhead to do that?" And she jumped to her feet as Raf approached them.

"Hey guys," he said as he stood on the other side of Jack, "What's going on?"

"Megatron called me," Miko replied as she moved so she was sitting on the concrete railing of the steps, "If he shows up, I want Bulkhead to waste him."

"Uh…have you called Bulkhead?" Raf asked.

She shook her head, "If he, Arcee, and Bumblebee are going to be here soon there's no point. Anybody care for some Slash Monkey?"

Jack groaned, "Please _don't_ play it. Nobody cares for your Bulgarian shriek metal."

"Bulkhead likes it," she argued.

"Uh…guys…" Raf said, but Jack and Miko continued arguing.

"I'm not Bulkhead," Jack persisted, "And I'm not the only one who thinks you have a bad taste in music."

"Says the guy who sometimes fools around on the harmonica!" Miko yelled angrily.

"Guys!" Raf shouted.

"What?" Miko exclaimed.

"Well if it isn't all _three_ of the Autobots pets," said a voice.

Miko and Jack looked over only to see the leader of the Decepticons standing there. "And this is why we should've called someone," Jack remarked looking to Miko angrily, "I thought you said you didn't tell him where you were!"

"Um, can we talk about this later?" Miko asked.

Jack growled before grabbing Miko's arm. "Let's get out of here!" he said as he ran from the steps, Raf following. However, they only made it around the corner and part way down an alley before Miko forced Jack to stop.

"Jack!" she said, "Jack stop! I can't run, it hurts."

"Raf, call Bee, tell him what's going on and to warn the others," Jack said before looking to Miko, "If you can't run, then we've got to find a place to hide."

"You can't hide from me," Megatron said as he appeared in the alley. He was too large to fit inside, but that didn't stop him from aiming his fusion cannon at them, powering it up, ready to fire if they tried to run any further.

"This is not good," Raf remarked, taking a step back.

"Come here, Miko," the Decepticon leader commanded.

If she could just stall for another few minutes, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee would arrive. They would get her, Jack, and Raf out of this mess. "How did you find me?" she demanded, "I didn't tell you where I was."

"Soundwave was able to trace the call," Megatron replied, annoyed, "My patience is wearing thin. Come now or else none of you will be walking away from here."

The hum of his cannon grew louder, Miko knew if she didn't do something now Megatron would live up to his word. Raf would die. Jack would die. She would die. But if she went with him, she knew she wouldn't be walking away. She wasn't guaranteed her life. She wasn't guaranteed anything. And she knew Megatron would get his way this time. He would get everything he wanted from her.

"Aren't you fearless Miko? Are you so willing to let your friends die?"

She balled her fists in anger. Bulkhead wouldn't be coming in time. She couldn't let Raf and Jack be killed; they benefited the Autobots more than she did. If anything, she had caused the Autobots more harm than good. She looked up at him warily, his crimson optics burning back down upon her.

"Don't tell Bulkhead," she said.

Megatron smirked wickedly, "It will be you that tells him everything." Keeping his cannon aimed on them in case they tried to run, he knelt down and extended his left hand towards the girl. "Come to your master, Miko, I want to play," he taunted wickedly.

She stepped forward, and without looking back, gave herself away to darkness.

* * *

A/n: The end. What happens from here is free to interpretation. Feel free to review to let me know what you thought of this, I appreciate any feedback.


	2. Fragile

A/n: Okay, so I wasn't going to write a second chapter, but I got a lot of reviews in which people stated they wanted to see more. To be honest, I didn't want to write this chapter (it took me forever to decide to do it and even longer to write it). This chapter is dark and it's wrong, but I do want to see what I can get away with and what I can't, so I guess it's a bit of an experiment as well. I just ask that you please be nice, it was not easy to write this, it took three attempts before I finally came up with this, and it was even harder to convince myself to post this. I also did a fair amount of research before writing this, so please, please, please be gentle. I did a lot of work.

**WARNING! There is rape, mech/human interface, violence, and dark themes. Feel free to turn back now, you have been warned.**

**Fragile**

She stood there, naked and shivering.

Tears threatened to leak from her whiskey-colored eyes as she heard footsteps reverberate around the blackness of the room. She didn't dare glance around as she tried to calm herself.

"_This isn't real,"_ she tried to convince herself.

Something ghosted through her hair, causing the girl to immediately tense. It was like a stale breath, sending cold shivers through her spine as _something_ played with her hair. Clawed fingers gently combed through the length of her hair, pulling the rubber bands out in the process. And then, the ghost hands were gone, replaced once again by footsteps.

"_This isn't real."_

She heard chains being rustled around and felt the cold, metal links bruise her skin as they were tightened around her wrists. A machine hummed and she was lifted into the air, dangling by her wrists. Her stomach lurched with fear, sickness threatening to escape from her throat.

She had already been beaten at the hands of her captor, though not severely. He had stripped her of her clothes and she could still feel the sting from his claws as he ripped her clothing. She had bruises and scrapes from being dragged into this room, this dark, echoing room. Her captor had used the ancient relic to make her bigger this time, rather than shrinking himself.

"You're _awfully_ quiet, Miko."

She squeezed her eyes closed and cringed at the sound of his voice. She was supposed to be fearless, wasn't she? She had enjoyed this the last time, hadn't she? She used to crave this monster's attention. Last time she had enjoyed the pain, she had been hypnotized, captivated, _swallowed_ by his deadly caress. Last time she had been able to walk away.

"This isn't real," she whispered, her breathing staggered.

She felt something in her hair, something moving slowly. Miko's eyes flew open, wide. Clawed fingers traced slowly along her cheek, along her jaw before a deadly hand slipped over her mouth, silencing her. She felt him move against her, he pressed her to him, her back colliding with the jagged, cold, metal of his front. Sharp teeth bared against her neck.

"You were unwise to seek my attention, Miko."

A breath stifled in her throat as nimble fingers slipped down her thigh. She wriggled against him, struggling in vain to escape his unrelenting grasp. He merely tightened his grip, his fingers slicing into her flesh. "I will disgrace you as your recklessness has disgraced me," he said, his lips moving against her ear. She ceased her struggling. He released his hand from her mouth, letting it slide down to her waist instead.

"You can't want to disgrace yourself, not with a human, not with me."

"Still defiant, I see," he remarked, "No, I am not disgracing myself, I am teaching you a lesson, you should see it as an honor."

"You can't think this is right."

"I certainly don't think much of it."

"I am _too young_."

"Age is nothing to me. Besides, in Nevada, the wretched state you come from, the age of consent is 16. If Soundwave is correct—and I know he is—according to that ridiculous social media website, Facebook; you celebrated your sixteenth birthday a few days ago. I've done my research, Miko. I know more about you than you can imagine, but I don't know everything. I still want to know what makes you squirm, what makes you beg. And you will beg, you will hang here until you _consent_ to me. I'll show you what it means to be fearless."

Miko felt him leave, she felt him move around her. She heard his heavy footsteps as he positioned himself in front of her. And, for the first time since entering the room, she saw him, his red optics burning into her.

"Is that fear in your eyes, Miko?"

She scowled before shouting, "Bulkhead won't let you get away with this!"

He gave a short, light laugh. "Bulkhead cannot stop me," he replied, "Though, I will expect retaliation from him and the rest of the Autobots once I'm through with you."

"So, you _are_ going to kill me?"

"Perhaps, but you will enjoy it, more than you did the last time."

"Don't do this," she tried to plead, but it came out as only a whisper.

"Why?"

"It's wrong."

"Because I am leader of the Decepticons? Because you're human? Because someone _said_ so?"

She didn't say anything. Miko knew that nobody had directly told her that sexual relations between a transformer and human were wrong, but she did know that there were certain lines that _shouldn't_ be crossed. This went beyond taboo, beyond forbidden, beyond reason, beyond _imagination_. And there was no way she was going to allow her captor to twist her into thinking that this was somehow acceptable.

"Oh, come now, Miko," he taunted, "I only wish to have a little fun. The sooner you agree, the sooner I'll let you go back to your friends, to Bulkhead."

She was startled when he suddenly stepped forward, but there was nothing she could do to protest his actions. "Megatron, please…" she breathed.

"Please what?" he asked, "It's been a while since I've had you alone. This time there will be no interruptions, I give you my word."

"Let me go!" she shouted, "I'll never agree to your sick fantasies!"

His optics flashing dangerously was the only warning she got before he seized her by the waist, pulling her against him once again. "Tell me you're still curious," he breathed as he leaned down, "Tell me you're still obsessed."

Miko tried to ignore the burning sensation of his teeth nipping her neck. _"You don't want this,"_ she reasoned with herself, _"You don't want any of this."_ However, she was unable to stifle a moan as he traced his glossa up her neck to her jaw, a low chuckle rumbling out of his throat at the noise she made.

"St-Stop!"

He forced his mouth against hers. It was just like the first time he had kissed her, violent, heated. She tried to resist, turning her head to the side. He growled venomously, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. "It would be wise if you did not resist," he said flatly then taunted, "Though, you do feel nice when squirm."

"Get _away_ from me!"

He chuckled, "Poor girl, you enjoyed this last time. I thought you were eager for my attention."

"Not anymore," she seethed, tilting her head away as he tried to kiss her again.

However, he used a clawed hand to force her head to the angle he wanted. He pressed his mouth to hers again; Miko was unable to turn her head away this time. She tried to remember how to breathe as Megatron forced his glossa past her lips. It didn't taste terrible this time, but the metallic twinge to it was still unpleasant. She bit down on it, but her teeth did nothing to affect the smooth, wet metal. She was forced to wait for Megatron to break the kiss as she tried to ignore how captivating his smooth glossa felt as it caressed over her tongue. Sharp, yet delicate fingertips traced over the gentle curves of her breasts, over her waist. She mentally scolded herself when her body arched closer to his. A breath caught in her throat when his hand wandered too far up her thigh.

"No!" she screamed. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at the Decepticon leader's narrowed, lust-filled optics. Her lips were bloody from scraping against his metal maw, her breathing was heavy.

He smiled, "Come now, you can pretend I'm Bulkhead."

"No—

"Considering how he acted when he discovered I had you the last time, it's obvious he cares for you, perhaps more than he should. In fact, he probably wants you the same way I have you now."

"Stop it! I _am not _going along with this!"

"You will hang here until you consent to me," he scowled.

She grit her teeth and glared at him, "There was no other human you could take out your sexual frustrations with?"

"No other human needed to be taught a lesson."

"What about Jack or Raf?"

"Neither of them threatened me like you did," he mused as he leaned closer to her, pressing his body against hers. He felt his panel heat up at the feeling of her warm flesh mixing with his cold armor. He looked her over, his curiosity heightening his arousal. While he was well aware that humans were vastly different than transformers, he had never seen one naked like this. No wires, no hard armor, no sharp edges, just soft, smooth, gentle curves of warm, wet, tight flesh.

Megatron let a possessive growl rumble free from his throat as he pressed his metal lips to her neck. He felt her life beating against his mouth as he traced skilled fingers from her jaw, across her neck, over her delicate collar bone, and to the small mound of flesh that made up one of her breasts. He gave the nipple a careful squeeze.

A breath hitched in her throat.

Miko couldn't see his smirk as he kissed his way to her breasts. He teased his glossa over the opposite nipple as he continued to caress and roll the other between his sharp fingertips. Megatron looked up as Miko squeezed her eyes closed, her back arching. A small blush on her face showed she was enjoying it, the way she clenched her teeth showed how hard she was trying not to.

"Do you consent, Miko?"

"Never," she breathed.

"Then you will hang," he spat as he released her and headed for the exit.

Miko let the tears fall when she heard the door close behind him.

* * *

She cried for what felt like days, when in all actuality, Miko guessed it had only been a few hours. Her arms were numb, her body ached, her cheeks and eyes burned from all the crying she had done. She was exhausted, she was hungry, she had to go to the bathroom. She hung her head as a new wave of tears broke free from her eyes.

"_At least Jack and Raf are safe,"_ she thought, but the thought gave her little comfort. She tried to imagine that she was at the Autobot base playing video games with Jack and Raf, or out dune bashing with Bulkhead, or even playing her guitar so loud that it drove Optimus out of the base.

"Bulkhead," she breathed, her voice nearly breaking. She missed him terribly; her heart felt like it was breaking for him. What would he think of her after he found out Megatron had her like this? Megatron wouldn't let her go until she consented to him. He wouldn't let her ago until she agreed to his sick and twisted affair. And Miko feared that if she ever wanted to see the light of day again, if she ever wanted to see her friends again, if she ever wanted to see Bulkhead again, she would have to agree to participate in this illicit game.

The last thing she ever wanted to do was betray her partner, to betray Bulkhead. She squeezed her eyes closed, he would understand, wouldn't he? She shook her head. Who was she kidding, hadn't she already betrayed him by enjoying Megatron's attention the first time? She had never told him that she hadn't wanted the Decepticon leader to leave, that she had been desperate for his dark and forbidden caress.

_Don't ever forget you're my girl, Miko._

_Don't tell Bulkhead._

_**It will be you that tells him everything.**_

_Love you, Bulk._

_**Come to your master, Miko…**_

_Love you, too, Miko._

…_**I want to play.**_

"I'm so sorry, Bulkhead," she breathed, her voice breaking. She looked up when the door opened, startling her. Megatron wouldn't be back already, would he?

To her relief, two Eradicons entered. However, her relief was short lived. She tried to cover her naked body, but it was impossible. She simply hung her head in shame as the Eradicons approached her. She saw one reaching for something and she cringed until she felt something draped over her. Miko opened her eyes only to see one of the Eradicon's had draped a blanket around her, the other was working to free her wrists from the chains.

"What's…what's going on?" she asked.

"Lord Megatron wishes for you to be at full strength."

Miko nearly collapsed when she was freed; luckily one of the Eradicon's caught her. "Full strength?" she asked.

"Yes," a drone answered.

Miko didn't have the energy to fight as she was offered food. She didn't care if it was poisoned as she ate it, grateful for the nourishment. She ate until she was full before quenching her thirst with water. After she was finished, the drones escorted her to another room where she was allowed to go to the bathroom, tend to her wounds, and shower. Once her hair was dry, the Eradicons led her down a maze of corridors before they came to another room.

"You will sleep here," a drone stated before turning his attention to a keypad on the wall. She watched as he entered a series of numbers before there was a click and the door hissed opened. "You will remain here until further notice," the drone said.

Miko glanced at him before entering the rather spacious room. She jumped a bit when she heard the door close behind her, listening as it locked. She swallowed hard before turning her attention back to the room. She observed that it was rather poorly furnished; there was what resembled a couch, a computer console, and a very large berth. She had been in the Autobot base long enough to realize what a transformer's personal quarters looked liked. However, she was so exhausted and relieved to be out of the dark room, she didn't care that she was locked in here as she crossed the floor and went over to the berth.

With a sigh, Miko collapsed upon it, grateful for its comfort as she snuggled underneath the blanket the drones had provided her with. She imagined she was back at the Autobot base falling asleep on the couch like she so often did.

She didn't hear the door unlock and open as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

When she woke up, Miko still felt exhausted. She let her eyes flutter open, glancing around. With a sinking feeling, she realized that she was still in the Decepticon warship, that she was still a prisoner and at Megatron's mercy. She contemplated going back to sleep, maybe when she woke up next time she would wake up inside the Autobot base. Maybe this was all a bad dream.

Something beside her moved.

Miko felt terror run cold through her veins as arms suddenly encircled her waist. A familiar chuckle echoed against her neck before an equally familiar voice asked, "Sleep well?"

"Megatron…" she breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"This is my personal quarters, Miko. I figured you would want a good night's sleep, I had the drones bring you here, though, you were already asleep when I arrived."

"I slept fine," she said flatly, not daring to turn and look at him, "In fact, I'd like to go now."

"Oh, would you?" he asked as he rolled her onto her back, tearing the blanket away from her and tossing it onto the floor. He pushed her further into the berth, teasing his fingertips over her exposed flesh. His lust-filled optics flared as he eased himself on top of her. She looked up at him unsure.

"You know what you have to do if you want to leave," he said, feathering poisonous kisses along her neck, across her shoulder. Practiced fingertips teased at the nipple of one of her breasts.

_Don't ever forget you're my girl, Miko._

She suppressed a groan as Megatron worked to arouse her. Silently, she apologized to Bulkhead. She apologized to him, to Jack and Raf, to the rest of the Autobots, to herself. Miko didn't know if this was what she wanted or not, but she knew she didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to go _home_…

Slowly, she reached out and encircled an arm around the Decepticon leader's waist. She watched as a deadly grin flashed across his face. "Not struggling anymore?" he asked, his optics flaring with amusement.

She knew there was no point. There was no way she was getting out of this, no matter how much she struggled. At one point in time, she had yearned for his attention. However, she never expected this, never _wanted_ this. She had unintentionally enjoyed his forbidden caresses once; she had no choice but to do it again.

"Don't tell Bulkhead," she whispered as she tilted Megatron's face to hers.

"You are _mine_," he breathed, closing the distance between them.

And, in the silence of his dark quarters, Megatron stole her away. Miko cried at how awful it felt, she cried when the pain turned into pleasure, she cried when her body betrayed her and she fell prisoner to ecstasy. She tried to ignore the tyrant every time he murmured how good she felt, she tried to ignore his moans, but she ended up clinging to him, holding onto him for dear life as he finished, burying his essence deep inside her.

Miko felt numb as Megatron collapsed beside her on the berth. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her own breath. She wanted to cry. What had she done? "Megatron…" she whimpered.

He took her in his arms. "No need for tears now, my dear," he said with a dark smirk, "I'll let you go home soon, but only for a little while."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not done with you yet. You've captured my attention, like you wanted. I'll never forget your face or any other part of you for that matter," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Megatron…"

"You're mine, Miko Nakadai."

* * *

Bulkhead could hardly believe the news when Jack and Raf told him what happened. It had stung his processor, sent his CPU reeling. _Megatron has Miko_ simply didn't compute. He didn't understand, he didn't believe, and after the numbing shock finally wore away, fear and anger raged through him so strongly it was all he could do to keep himself together.

After radioing the base and explaining the situation to both Prime and Ratchet, they bridged back, none of them more eager than the former Wrecker to pinpoint the location of the _Nemesis_. Bulkhead concentrated hard not to smash things and be of some use as hours ticked by and soon days.

There was no call for ransom. There was no trace of the _Nemesis_. Starscream was nowhere to be found to even provide a hint as to where Megatron's warship could possibly be. Nobody dared to suggest Miko's fate, and as Miko's previous encounter with Megatron weighed heavy on their minds, no one dared guess just what the Decepticon leader might have done to her.

Bulkhead had just returned from patrol when Ratchet announced they were receiving a heavily encrypted message. Ratchet deciphered it, and with a gasp, he stated, "It's Megatron."

Both Bulkhead and Optimus stepped forward upon hearing this. "Does he give a reason for contacting us?" the Prime asked.

"He…he wishes to speak with Bulkhead."

Bulkhead scowled before saying, "Put him through."

The medic looked to Optimus, who nodded in approval. Ratchet didn't delay as he permitted Megatron to speak with Bulkhead. The silo suddenly felt heavy and oppressive.

"I knew you wouldn't refuse my call," Megatron stated, "I figured you would be concerned about your dear and fragile Miko."

"If you've hurt her—

"Hurting her was inevitable, Bulkhead. She needed to be taught a lesson that you failed to teach her."

"And what lesson was that?"

"That recklessness is dangerous, that I should be _feared_."

Bulkhead growled, "What do you want, Megatron?"

"I want you to know that I am finished with Miko…for now. I will send you the coordinates of where you can pick her up, though I do suggest you bring a doctor of some sort."

"No ransom?" Bulkhead asked, "And what do you mean by 'for now?'"

Megatron chuckled, "I have no desire to bargain with her life at the moment, not when there is a plentiful supply of humans available to serve such a purpose. And I meant exactly what I said: _for now_. I did so much enjoy Miko's company these past few days that I desire her camaraderie again, but not now."

"You're a sick, twisted, _fragging_ creep!"

"Am I, Bulkhead? I think I am only fulfilling what you will never be able to do."

"You will _not_ get away with this!"

Megatron only laughed. "Oh, but I have. And I will again and again and again. I welcome your wrath, Wrecker. It'll only make things more interesting." And with that, he ended the call, sending the coordinates to Miko's location as he did so.

"Jack, is your mother available?" Optimus asked as he examined the coordinates.

"I'll call her," the boy replied before taking out his phone.

* * *

Bulkhead was the first to exit from the yawning mouth of the groundbridge, cannons ready. He scanned the area, looking for any signs of a trap, knowing that it would be unlike Megatron to not capitalize upon Miko's imprisonment. However, as he heard Optimus and Ratchet step through behind him, his scanners indicated that there were no threats, the area was clear.

That was except for a small, black lump lying motionless on the rocky ground.

"Miko!" the Wrecker exclaimed as he stepped forward, but Optimus' steady hand gripping his shoulder stopped him.

"Easy," Optimus said as Ratchet approached Miko instead. The Autobot medical officer set June on the ground. June immediately rushed over to Miko's seemingly lifeless form.

Miko was wrapped almost tightly in a black blanket with a glaring purple Decepticon insignia on it. Her hair was completely down and strewn about in locks of black and pink. June made sure Miko still had a pulse before she carefully began to unwrap the blanket and was surprised to find the teenager naked. She did her best to conceal the girl while she tried to assess her injuries. Her lips were bruised once again. There were lacerations on her shoulders. Her arms and wrists had bruises, her hands were scratched. June's eyes wandered to Miko's chest and stopped. Her breasts were bruised, nipples raw. There were obvious claw marks around her ribs, her waist.

_Oh no._

Not caring if the Autobots saw Miko naked or not, June rolled the teenager onto her back and spread her legs. Deep gouges traveled up her thighs. Purple fluid slowly trickled out from between Miko's legs. Horrified, June looked up but was unable to meet anyone's gaze. "We need to get her to a hospital _right now_!" she exclaimed frantically.

"Is she critically injured?" Optimus asked.

June squeezed her eyes closed before admitting, "She's been raped."

Bulkhead cursed, his body shaking with anger as Optimus proceeded to radio Agent Fowler about getting medical help from the military.

* * *

"_Step aside…"_

"_We need to flush her uterus; the energon deposited in there is poisonous…"_

"_Easy now, she's waking up."_

"_Put her back under until we can safely discharge her to the Autobots."_

Miko opened her eyes, groggily sitting up. She blinked, waiting for dizziness and blurriness to clear from her vision. She could still hear voices of nurses and doctors fussing over her, though it felt like it had been a dream. Her eyes focused and she half-expected to see Megatron staring down at her with a wicked smirk on his face, she half-expected to find out she was still trapped inside of his living quarters. She blinked a few more times, her gaze landing on Bulkhead's oversized yet familiar green frame. She looked up, her whiskey-colored eyes meeting his soft blue optics. "Bulk…" she choked as a sob left her throat.

"Hey now," he said as he held out his hand to her.

She hugged it tightly, not wanting to let go, not wanting to believe that anything outside of this moment was real.

"Miko," he breathed softly, "How's my girl?"

She smiled pathetically before saying, "Still alive. You know I'd never leave you, we're partners, remember?"

He smiled the best he could, but his optics were full of pain. Her bottom lip quivered and she looked away. He knew what happened, she knew he knew, she couldn't hide her pain and neither could he.

"Miko."

The girl looked out to meet Optimus' concerned gaze. She prayed that he wouldn't ask what happened, she prayed that somehow he could just know, that she wouldn't have to explain what Megatron had done.

"Was Megatron the one who did this to you?" he asked.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she managed to find the strength to nod her head.

"And it was only him; there was no one else who harmed you?" the Prime continued.

"It was just him," she breathed, her voice strained from crying.

"We'll make him pay, Miko," Bulkhead said as he slammed his fists together in a show of prowess, "He's not going to get away with what he did to you, I _won't_ let him."

"Until we can find a suitable means of vengeance," Optimus stated, "You are not to leave the base without protection, Miko. It is simply too dangerous."

"What's it matter?" she quietly asked, "If he killed me now, it'd do me a favor."

"Miko, don't say that," Bulkhead remarked as he knelt down beside the bed she was sitting on, "No matter what he did, it's not going to change what you mean to me, what you mean to the team."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, trying to fight back the tears but she couldn't. She fought to wipe them away, but they kept stinging in her eyes, "I'm _so_ sorry."

"Miko, you don't need to be sorry for anything. Nothing Megatron did to you was your fault," Bulkhead replied gently, trying to soothe her, "Everything is going to be alright."

"No it's not, Bulk. Do you know what he did to me? Do you know what he _did_?"

The Wrecker hesitated, never before had such a short word been hard to say. Cautiously he said, "He raped you, Miko. I know he did that."

"Is it still rape if I consented to him? Is it still rape if I enjoyed it?" she asked, unable to meet her partner's gaze.

Optimus knelt at her bedside upon hearing this. "Miko," he said sternly, "From the nature of your injuries, its clear Megatron did not give you a choice. I am sure he said he would not let you go unless you consented to him."

She nodded, wiping away another round of tears.

"As for enjoying it, your body can and will betray you. Stimulation happens even under duress. It was not your fault. You are a survivor. You have no need to be sorry for anything."

"He made me want him," she confessed through tears, "He made me need him."

"If he made you, then he forced you. You always have a choice, Miko. He did not give you one," Optimus said, "You have not betrayed any of us."

"Thank you," she breathed, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Optimus nodded, "If there is anything you need, let us know. We will help you through this, I give you my word."

"I'll keep you posted," she replied as she wiped away the last of her tears.

* * *

It was months before Miko finally began acting like her normal self. She ended up finishing school and reapplying for another visa so that she could stay for another school year, which she was granted. It was even longer before she confessed everything that happened to Bulkhead as he was driving her home one day.

She told Bulkhead about the dark room that Megatron humiliated her in, she told him about how she was tricked into sleeping in his quarters, about how he stole her away the next morning, about how he pleasured her and how she was forced to pleasure him. She told him how Megatron didn't let her go until he had his fill of her. She told Bulkhead how the Decepticon leader taunted her, how he said that the Wrecker wanted her the same way, how he indicated that he still wasn't finished. She told him about how sharp his armor was, about how awful he tasted, about how forceful he was, about how much it hurt, how she hated being afraid, how she hated giving into him just so she could come home. She told him about the nightmares she had, about how afraid she was that Megatron would come after her again despite the fact he had not contacted her or made mention of her on the battlefield.

However, she didn't tell him about how she secretly wondered about Megatron, about how she sometimes fantasized about him, though not sexually. She didn't tell Bulkhead now that she had made Megatron take interest in her, she secretly wondered if she could make him care about her too.

"I'm going to waste him, Miko," Bulkhead tried to reassure her; "He's not going to hurt you again."

"Bulkhead," she said quietly, "I know I'm young and immature and reckless, and I know you're a transformer and I'm a human, but I do love you."

"I know, Miko."

"And sometimes," she said before shaking her head, "No, _a lot _of the time it gets me down when I realize that we can only be friends."

"I'm always going to be there for you, Miko," he said, "Like family would be, like a friend would be, like a lover would be."

Miko stared at the steering wheel, "Does this mean I can call you lover-boy now?"

Bulkhead laughed, "I don't think that would go over well with the others."

"Well, don't ever forget you're my best friend, Bulk, but I love you _a lot_ more than a best friend would."

"I love you, too, Miko," Bulkhead said with a smile, "More than you ever could."

They pulled up at her host parents' residence. Bulkhead parked at the curb as the seatbelt unfastened from Miko. He opened the door for her, but before she slid out, she asked, "You'll be here when I wake up?"

"As always," he replied, "I get curb side duty every night until we know Megatron is no longer a threat to you. Quite honestly, I don't really mind."

"Thanks, Bulk. Have a good night. I'll see you in the morning."

"You too, kiddo. But uh, don't try serenading me tonight by playing your guitar through your bedroom window, okay? Your host parents will get upset."

She winked, "Alright, but tomorrow night."

He vented a sigh, "Good night, Miko."

"Sleep tight!" she hollered as she scampered up towards the house, "Don't let the scraplets bite!" And she disappeared into the house.

Bulkhead chuckled as he let his chassis sink down onto his tires, preparing to recharge. However, as he powered down, he kept his scanners alert for any signs of Decepticon activity. He wasn't taking any chances, even as he slept. He told Miko she wasn't going to get hurt again and he planned on keeping his word. After all, she meant more to him than anything else.

* * *

"I'm home!" Miko called as she waltzed into the dark house. She walked through a few rooms, turning on every light as she did so. Ever since Megatron left her dangling in the dark room, she didn't trust her own shadow. "Anybody home?" she shouted again as she kicked off her boots. She didn't get a response and she headed upstairs where her room was. However, as she ascended the stairs, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by a sudden feeling of dread.

It wasn't like her host parents to not be home. In fact, they were overprotective. They called her too frequently, especially after her 'incidents' that Agent Fowler had successfully covered up for her. They hadn't made any mention of going out and they were always here when she arrived. So, where were they now?

Miko stopped her ascent halfway up the stairs. She turned and looked back down before calling once again, "Is _anyone_ here?"

Silence.

"I'm going to blow the fuses playing my guitar again!" she declared, hoping that _someone_ would appear. No one did. Miko tried to shrug it off. Something must have come up, perhaps her host parents had an emergency and hadn't had a chance to contact her or time to write a note explaining what happened.

Miko knew better.

She ran up the remaining stairs and into her room where she immediately locked the door. In the darkness of her room, she groped for the light switch, ready to run over to the window and scream at Bulkhead to rescue her. Her hand found the light switch. She flicked it on.

Nothing happened.

"What?" she breathed as she flicked it on and off a few more times. The light didn't come on. Miko swallowed hard, suddenly feeling sick with fear. She went to turn and run to the window, but froze.

Something moved.

She heard the floor creak. She squeezed her eyes closed, not daring to turn around. She fumbled around, trying to unlock the door. She still had a chance; she could run downstairs and back out to Bulkhead. Her hands weren't working; she couldn't get the door to unlock.

"Miko…"

"BULKHEAD!" she screamed as she tore away from the door and attempted to get to the window.

Heavy, cold arms snaked around her, lifting her off the ground as she kicked and punched the air, trying to get free. "Bulkhead!" she shrieked again before a sharp hand clamped over her mouth.

"No screaming now," her captor breathed, "We can't have Bulkhead hearing."

Miko felt like dying as icy lips pressed against her neck. She stopped her struggling, not wanting to give her captor the satisfaction of feeling her squirm. She gasped as she was suddenly turned, her legs wrapped forcefully around her captor's waist as he held her against him. She looked up, her whiskey-colored eyes meeting burning red optics.

"Megatron…"

* * *

A/n: I promise, I'm not ending it there. There will be another chapter. I'm not certain where I'm going with this, but I'll play it by ear for now. I will be renaming this story to Sick and Twisted Affair, so don't look for it under Fearless anymore. Please let me know what you thought of this.


	3. Filthy

A/n: Well, I only had to rewrite the chapter twice this time before I got it right on the third try. I really want to thank all of you for the positive feedback I've been getting, I have a lot planned for this story in the next few chapters. I'm excited to tie in the episode _Hurt_, that will probably be happening in either the next chapter or the one after that. But until I get there, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Filthy**

He pressed his mouth against hers softly, as if he were trying to steal a breath of her life. Miko flinched, forcing her eyes closed as Megatron's mouth moved against hers, forcing her lips to move in time with his in an unwanted and illicit kiss. She whimpered when he pressed harder, course metal scraping against soft flesh. He chuckled, smirking.

"My fragile pet…"

Miko leaned against him, burying her face into the smooth, cold metal of his shoulder. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want him to be able to kiss her again.

"So _delicious_."

She felt sick. "Where are my host parents?" she murmured.

"Alive, for now, depending on how well you cooperate."

Miko winced. She didn't want to hear Megatron say that he wouldn't release them until she consented to him once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Maybe if she never let him go, this monster, he wouldn't hurt her. Maybe he wouldn't hurt anyone else. She felt tears leak out of her eyes, unaware that they were streaking down Megatron's armor. She heard the cables in his neck tighten as he looked to her.

"Miko…"

"What would it take for you to be gentle?"

To her surprise, he didn't laugh at her for asking that. She felt as he moved, crossing the floor until he reached her bed. He sat down, Miko upon his lap still clinging to him.

"Gentleness is not in my nature," he replied, "But I see you understand my intentions for you are unavoidable."

"I'll scream again."

"And I will rip out your throat if you try."

"Megatron…" she whined.

"Stop crying, Miko."

"I want Bulkhead."

He chuckled darkly, "Bulkhead isn't coming, my dear. Tell me, do you love him?"

"I love him more than I could ever love you."

He grinned, amused. "That will end. Your affections belong to me and no one else."

Miko looked to him disgusted, "I will never love you."

"You will learn," he said as he released her and set her on the floor before him. He studied her as she stood there. He watched as she eyed the window, but he knew she wouldn't be able to escape. "Miko…"

She looked back to him. "What?"

"Take off your clothes."

Horror filled her eyes. "But—

"Remove your clothes," he responded, growling, "You don't have a choice."

_You always have a choice, Miko._

Miko fought hard not to cry. She didn't want Megatron to see her tears, to see how weak he made her feel. She bit her lip in order to keep it from quivering as she slowly slid her hands to the buckle on her belt. Megatron grinned wickedly. "Yes, Miko, do it slowly, it's been a while since I've been able to enjoy you," he purred.

Something inside of her snapped. "You like it when I'm fearless, don't you?" she asked as she slowly undid the buckle of her belt and slid it off.

Megatron's optics flared with arousal as she dropped the belt to the floor. "Yes, Miko…" he hummed, "I do."

"My host parents," she said bluntly, "They've always thought I was crazy. They're good people, but they're not my _real_ parents. So, contrary to what you think, I couldn't care _less_ about what happens to them."

"Miko, no!"

However, Miko had already bolted for the door. The desperate want to get away from Megatron steadied her shaking hands as she unlocked the door and slipped out of the room. She slammed the door closed behind her and made for the stairs as Megatron came crashing through it. "Come get me, you fucking bucket head!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs, skipping several time as she went.

When her feet hit the floor, she took off running to the door, Megatron roaring her name behind her. Without glancing behind, she yanked the front door open and ran outside, stumbling down the front steps as she screamed, "Bulkhead, _Bulkhead_!"

The Wrecker felt his metal chassis crawl with horror as he registered that it was Miko that had just screamed his name. He immediately shifted his attention to her. The worst feeling of terror and anger ran through him as he saw her run towards him, Megatron only a few paces behind.

He immediately transformed, his hand simultaneously transforming into a wrecking ball as he charged forward. With his free hand, he yanked Miko behind him while smashing Megatron with his other, sending the Decepticon tyrant flying backwards into the house.

Miko peeked out from behind Bulkhead's leg as Megatron crashed through the house before looking up at him. "Just so you know," she said, "My host parents won't be happy about that."

Bulkhead looked down at her, "Are you alright?"

"I am now."

"Thank the Allspark you don't have close neighbors," he stated as he radioed the base, "Bulkhead to base, I have a situation."

"Acree here. What's up, Bulk?"

Bulkhead watched as Megatron emerged from the home and used the relic to return to his full size. "Megatron is here, I need back up _now_," he replied before ending the call.

"Wrecker," Megatron seethed as he stopped his advance. He observed Miko peeking out from behind his leg before he gave a small chuckle, "I suppose you will give up your spark to protect her."

"Get out of here," Bulkhead growled.

But Megatron ignored him as he instead turned his attention to Miko. "Let's see if you truly don't care about your host parents," he said as he proceeded to fire a single blast from his fusion cannon into the house, causing it start on fire. "They are still inside," he taunted, "Let them burn if you're that heartless."

Miko looked to the home as the flames spread, snapping loudly like breaking bones would. She hesitated, frustrated, before she finally ran forward, back towards the home.

"Miko, no!" Bulkhead shouted as he tried to reach for her, but Megatron stopped him, batting him to the side.

"I don't think so, Bulkhead," he said, "Your fight is with me."

Bulkhead groaned as he got back on his feet. He shot a glare at Megatron before saying, "Get out of my way."

"Don't you see, Bulkhead? I am going to kill you; Miko will be mine to do with as I please. Fight me, I'd enjoy it. Give up your spark for that whore."

"That's it!" Bulkhead seethed, charging Megatron.

A groundbridge suddenly yawned open and Optimus, Ratchet, and Agent Fowler came running out just as Megatron tossed Bulkhead aside once again. Ratchet immediately went to Bulkhead's aid as Optimus took over his fight with Megatron.

"Bulkhead, are you injured?" Ratchet asked as he looked the Wrecker over.

"I'm fine," he stated as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Where's Miko?" Agent Fowler asked as he approached them.

"Miko!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he climbed to his feet, "She's in the house, her host parents are inside."

"I'm on it," Fowler replied before running into the house. As soon as he was inside, he had to cover his head as burning pieces of ceiling fell down. "Miko!" he shouted. He didn't get a response. He glanced around, but he didn't see her anywhere. That's when he heard a thump.

He immediately ran in the direction it came from, dodging pieces of debris as he went. He eventually reached the stairs where he saw Miko dragging her host father down the steps as carefully as she could. "Miko!" he shouted again, getting her attention.

"Here," she wheezed, "You take him." And she turned from him, ascending the stairs.

"Miko, come back!" he shouted, but it was too late. Glumly, he lifted the man and carried him outside before going back in. By the time he got back over to the stairs, Miko was already part way down them with her host mother.

"Take her," Miko pleaded, "Get her out of here."

Agent Fowler slung her over his shoulder before saying, "Come on, Miko, let's get out of here."

"Right behind you," she said.

He led the way out of the house, making sure Miko was behind him. When they got outside, Agent Fowler set the host mother down just as Miko started coughing and spluttering. He immediately went to her side as she collapsed down to her knees. "Can't…breathe," she choked.

"Ratchet!" Agent Fowler shouted as Miko suddenly blacked out.

Ratchet was there immediately and began assessing Miko, grateful that June had taught him about human health. However, there was only so much that he could do. "Miko," he stated as he gave her a slight nudge, "Miko, respond."

"She's not breathing," Agent Fowler exclaimed, "She needs oxygen."

"I'll call June," Ratchet remarked as he stepped back.

"Damn it, Miko," Fowler breathed as he immediately began doing CPR, "Breathe!" He felt in front of her nose. She still wasn't breathing. He began doing CPR again when a groundbridge suddenly opened and June came running through.

"Step aside," she ordered as she knelt down beside Miko, oxygen mask in hand. She worked quickly to get the mask on the girl.

Bulkhead slowly approached. He felt sick as he watched June try to resuscitate Miko. "How is she?" he asked.

"If she doesn't start breathing we're going to lose her," June remarked as she finished putting the oxygen mask on Miko. She checked for a pulse. "Damn it, she doesn't have a pulse!"

June's cry was loud enough that both Optimus and Megatron heard. Both leaders paused from their fight and looked over only to see Miko lying lifeless on the ground. Megatron scowled, "So my human is dead."

Bulkhead glared at the Decepticon leader, "This is _your_ fault!"

"Don't worry, Wrecker. You'll soon be joining her in the grave," Megatron remarked before taking to the skies and leaving.

It was after he left that Miko began to cough. Her eyes fluttered open, bloodshot from the smoke. "Bulkhead," she gasped.

"Miko! Frag, you gave me a spark attack!" he exclaimed as he knelt down beside her. He helped her sit up and she hugged his hand tightly.

"Did you kill him?" her voice rasped.

Bulkhead vented a sigh, "No, Miko. But he's gone. You're safe now."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you," she wept, her small frame shaking, "Thank you."

"Miko…"

"My host parents…are they okay?" Miko asked as she looked over to where they were only to see June assessing them.

"They seem to be fine," June replied.

Ratchet ran a quick scan on them before replying, "It seems Megatron used a small dose of energon to knock them out. They'll be awake by morning."

"What about the house?"

"I'll take care of it," Fowler said.

"Miko, perhaps it is best that you stayed at the base for a while," Optimus stated as he approached, "Despite the fact Megatron believes you are deceased, I feel it's wise to find a better means of protecting you."

"My host parents will ask questions."

"I can take care of that as well," Fowler remarked, "At least on a temporary basis."

Miko's eyes suddenly lit up, "I want to stay in Bulk's room! It'd be like an extended sleepover. We can stay up late and watch movies, rock out to Slash Monkey, play video games…" She stopped as she was overcome by a fit of coughs.

"Easy, Miko," Bulkhead stated as he rubbed a finger along her back.

"Bulkhead, is that alright with you?" Optimus asked.

"You didn't have to ask, Optimus."

Optimus nodded, "Ratchet and I will stay here until things are settled. Bulkhead, take Miko back to base."

"You got it," he replied before calling for a groundbridge. He waited for it to yawn open before he walked through with Miko in hand. However, Arcee was waiting on the other side. She immediately observed Miko with the oxygen mask.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Getting better," she replied, voice raspy, "Megatron burned my host parents' house down."

Arcee looked to Bulkhead who nodded in confirmation. She then looked back to Miko before saying, "Miko, did Megatron hurt you?"

"He tried, but I got away."

"Thank the Allspark for that."

"The others will be back soon," Bulkhead stated, "Miko is going to be staying here for a while. I'm going to go take her to get some rest."

Arcee nodded, "Sleep well, Miko."

"Thanks," she replied as Bulkhead walked further into the silo to his room. They traveled in silence for a bit before Miko asked, "Are you tired, too?"

"I am a little," he replied.

"Do you think I can take this off?" she wondered, gesturing towards the mask.

"I'd leave it on if I were you."

"No you wouldn't."

He gave a small chuckle, "Probably not. But keep it on." When they reached his room, he walked in, closing the door behind him. He immediately laid down on his berth, setting Miko upon his chest where she laid down. He commanded the lights off as he rested his hand over his charge's small frame. He listened to her breathe, he felt her breath ghost against his chassis.

"Miko, did you take the mask off?"

"Maybe."

"Miko…" he hitched a breath when she suddenly began drawing invisible patterns on his armor.

"I can hear your spark beating, Bulk."

He vented a sigh. He wished he could hear her heart beat, to know what the life inside of her sounded like. "I was scared earlier," he admitted, "I thought I had lost you."

"Never, Bulk. I'm not going anywhere."

"You got that right," he said, allowing silence to fill the room. He waited for her to fall asleep, but she didn't. She adjusted her position a few times, trying to get more comfortable. Eventually she was still.

"Does Megatron really think I'm dead?"

"Yes. And we'll keep it that way."

"He wants me to love him."

"What?"

"He wanted to know if I loved you and I told him that I loved you more than I would ever love him. He said that will end. He said I will learn to love him."

Bulkhead had to refrain from shaking with anger. "Don't you dare believe him," he said, "And don't you ever forget how I feel about you."

"I wish I could be a transformer. I could fight Megatron that way. I could be with you."

"Miko, you're perfect the way you are. You mean just as much to me."

"But being human isn't enough."

"It's enough, Miko."

"It's not enough to have you," she breathed as she fell asleep.

In the dark silence of the room, however, he didn't have the spark to tell her that they could never be together.

* * *

"Bulkhead, _wake up_!"

This time, Bulkhead felt it when Miko slammed her fist against his chassis. His optics flickered online as he tried to figure out just why Miko was waking him up so early. "Miko, what is it?" he asked, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

"I have to go to school," she replied, her voice hoarse from the smoke inhalation she endured the previous day.

"You sure you're feeling good enough?" he wondered as he saw she was all ready to go.

"I feel like I smoked a million cigarettes," she said, "But I have to go."

"Alright, I'm up," he stated as he took her in his hand and climbed out of his berth. He walked with her to the exit before he set her down and transformed. He waited as Miko got inside before he revved his engine and headed out of the silo.

"It's not like you to want to go to school," he said.

"I figured someone would make me go if you didn't."

"Good point," Bulkhead said, "You sleep okay?"

"You bet," she said as she fiddled around with his radio before finding a station she was willing to listen to. She growled, however, when it switched to a commercial break. Frustrated, she turned it off. "When I become a rock star," she said, "There will be no commercials to interrupt my songs."

Bulkhead chuckled as he pulled up to the school. "I'll be by later to pick you up," he stated as she unbuckled herself, "Try to stay out of trouble."

"I'll think about it," she said as she slid out, "Kill Megatron today."

"I'll try."

"See you later, Bulk," she remarked before running towards the building.

He vented a sigh as he watched her go. Quite honestly, he didn't know how safe she was here. He noticed a male staring at Miko as she walked up the steps. He revved his engine, startling the boy before he pulled away from the curb. He wasn't sure why he was angry at the human male for staring after his charge as he adjusted his rearview mirror so he could still see the school in the distance. This was the hardest part, driving away.

His comlink pinged and he grumbled. It was too early for any kind of mission. Glumly, he answered the call. "Bulkhead here," he said.

"Bulkhead, I need you to investigate a set of coordinates. Ratchet thinks he has a hit on another relic," came Arcee's voice, "Optimus is on patrol and Bumblebee and I are about to leave on a scouting mission since we're running low on energon."

"I'm on my way back to base, send me the coordinates and I'll go check it out."

"I'm on it. Thanks, Bulk."

"No problem 'Cee," he replied before ending the call. Ratchet had the groundbridge coordinates pre-programmed when he pulled back into the base. He transformed before looking the medical officer. "I'm all set for that groundbridge," he said.

Ratchet nodded before activating it. He watched Bulkhead turn to the bridge before he said, "Be careful, Bulkhead. We don't know if the Decepticons picked up the signal on this relic."

"Don't worry, if it gets too heavy, I'll call for backup," he said, "If I'm not back, make sure someone picks Miko up at three from school."

"I can manage that."

"Alright, I'll be back ASAP," Bulkhead said before disappearing through the bridge. When he emerged on the other side, he ended up in a forest. Immediately, he scanned the area to make sure it was clear, and when his scans indicated it was, he proceeded forward, following the signal on his locator.

He pushed tree branches out of his way as the signal grew stronger until it finally started beeping frenetically. He looked around and spied a hollowed out tree. Inside of the tree was the capsule he was looking for. Carefully, he opened it, only to find two golden wristbands inside. "I wonder what these do," he mused as he took them out, discarding the container. He observed them, one in each hand, and was horrified when they suddenly snapped around his wrists.

"Scrap," he remarked as he tried to get them off but couldn't. He immediately called Ratchet.

"Everything alright, Bulkhead?" the medic asked.

"Well, I have the relic," he replied.

"Excellent, I'll bridge you back—

"It's _stuck_ on me."

"Stuck? What do you mean by stuck?"

"It attached itself to me and I can't get it off."

"I'm opening a groundbridge, I'll assess you when you get back to base," Ratchet said.

"If you say so."

"I do," the medic replied before ending the call.

Bulkhead watched as the groundbridge opened before he entered it. It closed once he got back to the base where Ratchet was waiting. "What do you make of it?" the Wrecker asked as he extended his wrists towards the medical officer.

"I don't believe it," Ratchet remarked as he observed the golden bands that had fastened themselves around Bulkhead's wrists.

"What?"

"Bulkhead, that's pretender technology. It allows one to change their form into that of an organic."

"You mean…I could use it to become human?"

"You could," Ratchet quickly shook his head, "But I don't know what advantage it would serve. At least the Decepticons are unaware that it exists. They could use it to sabotage the human race."

"Or hurt Miko," Bulkhead added, "Think you can get it off?"

"I don't think it was designed to come off."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I will research it further."

Bulkhead vented a sigh just as Arcee called requesting backup. Ratchet looked to Bulkhead who just nodded. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hey Jack!" Miko called as she sat down next to him at the lunch table.

"Hey," he replied, "What's going on? I heard your house burned down."

She glanced around before mumbling, "All thanks to Megatron."

His eyes widened, "You okay?"

She nodded, "You bet! I get to stay at the base now."

"What about your host parents?"

"They're fine. Are you coming to the base today or do you got to work?"

"Thankfully, I have today off."

"Think Knockout would be pissed if he knew that you worked at a place called KO Burgers?"

"Just as long as he doesn't come through the drive through wanting a burger. That'd probably freak me out a little," he said as he watched Miko steal some of his lunch, "Hey!"

"Sorry, I'm hungry and a little strapped for cash. I'd work, but I don't have a visa for that."

"Strapped for cash, huh?" a voice said out of nowhere.

Both Jack and Miko looked over only to see Vince standing behind them. Jack groaned before saying, "Vince, really? Why don't you just keep on walking?"

Vince ignored him as he instead looked to Miko. "You know, you could sell your body," he remarked with a smirk, "Though I don't think anyone would want to pay for you."

"Says the guy who is probably a virgin and needs to insult people in order to make up for a small dick," Miko stated, causing a few people to laugh.

Vince scowled. "You're just a stupid whore," he spat.

"Call me that again," she seethed, standing up to him.

"Miko…" Jack tried to reason, "Just walk away."

"Yeah, Miko, walk away," Vince taunted, "Be a coward like him."

She shot him a glare, "I am _not _a coward."

He laughed, "Then bring it on, Miko. Or do you like it when I call you a dirty slut? I bet it turns you on."

She grabbed a lunch tray before slamming it into the side of his head. Before he could react, she kicked him in the groin, immediately bringing him to his knees. "Fuck you!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. She went to hit him again when Jack pulled her away and led her out of the cafeteria. "Let me go, Jack!" she shouted.

"No, Miko, you proved your point."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp, "He doesn't know, Jack. He doesn't know what _happened_ to me. He doesn't know what I've been through. And I _can't_ tell him. I can't tell _anyone_. All I can do is yell and scream and cry for no reason. Do you know how that feels? Do you know how it feels to _suffer_ and not have a voice?"

"Miko, you have a voice. You can _tell_ me. You can tell my mom and the rest of the Autobots."

"Talking about it doesn't take away any of the pain. It doesn't make anything easier. I'm supposed to be fearless, Jack. I'm supposed to be the one that is reckless and untamed and yet all I want is to either kill everyone or die."

"Don't say that, Miko. I know I don't say it, but I care about you—

"Oh please, if you really cared, you would've killed Megatron when you had the chance."

Jack scowled, "Miko, do you know how hard it is going day to day knowing that I had the opportunity to kill Megatron, but I didn't? I regret it every day. I blame myself for what he did to you."

The angry expression on her face immediately softened. "Don't blame yourself," she said quietly, "It was my fault for running through the groundbridge in the first place. I was warned, but I didn't listen. I brought this on myself."

"You're not a whore, Miko. You're not a dirty slut. You're not stupid and you're certainly not a coward."

"I know," she said, her voice breaking, "But I feel so filthy."

"You're not, Miko," he said as he hugged her, "Come on, what do you say we make like two rebels and skip classes for the rest of the day? I'll get my mom to write us notes explaining our absences. We'll go back to the base and just relax, okay?"

Miko nodded and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he walked with her out of the school. He proceeded to call his mother for a ride, explaining the situation. They sat on the front steps as they waited for his mom to get there.

* * *

Bulkhead was relieved to get back to the base, a fresh stockpile of energon in hand. He observed Ratchet busily typing away at the main computer for a few moments before he asked, "Hey doc, you find a way to get this relic off my wrists?"

"Not yet, Bulkhead. I wouldn't be so concerned."

"You found the relic?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah," Bulkhead replied, showing her his wrists, "Ratchet says it's pretender technology. It attached itself to me and I can't get it off."

_/What's it do?/_ Bumblebee chirped.

"I can become an organic with it."

"You mean, human?" Arcee questioned.

"Don't get so excited."

"No, if you can turn into a human, then maybe you'll be able to protect Miko better. You can go with her everywhere. You know Optimus wants better protection for her."

_But being human isn't enough.  
_

_It's enough, Miko.  
_

_It's not enough to have you._

But now it was. Bulkhead quickly shook the idea from his head. "Speaking of Miko, what time is it?" he asked.

"Just after one," Ratchet replied, "Don't worry; you'll have plenty of time to pick her up from school."

However, just as he said that, June pulled into the base with her car. When she stopped, Jack and Miko proceeded to climb out of the back. June gave a small wave before leaving the base.

"Jack, you and Miko are supposed to be in school," Arcee said sternly, "What are you doing here?"

"My mom's letting us play hooky," Jack said, "Miko isn't having the greatest day."

Miko's gaze shifted to the floor. Bulkhead watched as she frowned, blinking away a few tears. "What happened?" he asked gently.

"Couldn't stay out of trouble, you know me, Bulk," she replied, but she didn't look up at him.

"Miko…you want to talk about it?"

"Vince called me a whore and a slut and other stuff," she said, "So I beat him up." She bit her lip in an effort to make it stop quivering before she added in a broken voice, "I don't want to go back there if that's what people think of me."

"Miko, you know what they say isn't true. They don't know what you've been through."

"And I can't tell them either," she said. Through the pain, she managed to fake a smile and look up. "Don't worry," she stated, "I'm going to be alright." And with that, she headed out of the main hangar and deeper into the silo.

"Miko," Bulkhead called after her.

"I'm okay," she said, "You don't need to follow me."

When she was out of earshot, all optics fell on Jack as he said, "Someone needs to talk to her. I had to drag her away from Vince. She's hurting a lot. I'm afraid she might hurt herself. I tried to tell her that everything Vince called her wasn't true, and she knows it isn't, but she still feels dirty."

"I'll be back," Bulkhead said.

Nobody stopped him as he headed after Miko.

* * *

Miko studied the veins on her wrist as she sat on the floor in Bulkhead's room. She pressed down on them, feeling her life beating through them. She wondered if it hurt to bleed to death. Shaking the thought from her mind, she let painful tears fall from her cheeks as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Miko?"

She whipped around, unable to hide her tears as her gaze fell on Bulkhead. She quickly turned away, trying to hide her moment of weakness from him. "I said you didn't have to follow me," she stated.

"I know," he replied, "But I care too much not to."

She listened as the door closed. She heard him come closer. She kept her back to him. "Jack said you felt dirty," he said.

"Filthy, actually. Filthy and ugly."

"You're not, Miko."

"It's easy to say that. Nobody is going out of their way to prove it. Not even you."

Bulkhead winced, "Ouch."

"You really don't have to be here."

He fell silent, knowing no matter what he said, it wouldn't convince her of anything. He stared at the gold bands on his wrists. She wanted proof. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to complicate things. He didn't want to make Miko suffer anymore than she already was.

_And sometimes, no, a lot of the time it gets me down when I realize that we can only be friends._

_I'm always going to be there for you, Miko, like family would be, like a friend would be, like a lover would be._

_Don't ever forget you're my best friend, Bulk, but I love you a lot more than a best friend would._

_**I think I am only fulfilling what you will never be able to do.**_

_I love you, too, Miko. More than you ever could. _

Bulkhead closed his optics briefly before opening them again. "Miko, look at me," he said.

She turned slightly, looking at him over her shoulder. For Bulkhead, that was good enough as he pressed his wrists together and was suddenly engulfed in a blinding, white light. Miko could only look on, stupefied, when the light faded only to reveal Bulkhead standing there, but as a human. He still wore his armor, but sandy hair protruded from the helmet that was on his head. He had soft, blue eyes. He was tall with pale skin and big, thick muscles.

"Bulk…" she choked, unable to believe what she was seeing, "You're…how did…what is going on?"

"Pretender technology," he said, "Found it this morning after I dropped you off at school. It lets me transform into an organic, in this case a human."

She climbed to her feet before slowly approaching him. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I won't, if you don't want me to. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you."

She didn't say anything. Instead, she reached out, touching his face, running her hands over his arms, over his chest. He never realized how soft her hands were, how gentle her touch was. He didn't realize she smelled this good. He reached out, running fingers through her hair, surprised by how soft it was, how warm she was.

"Miko…" he breathed, "We can't…"

"That didn't stop Megatron."

"I don't want to be like Megatron. I don't want to hurt you like he did."

"You won't, you _can't_."

"Miko…"

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She felt as he returned the embrace, enveloping her tightly in his strong arms. "I'll remember this," she said, "I'll remember this when I need to escape."

Bulkhead squeezed his eyes shut. How many times had he told her he loved her? How many times had he never proven himself to her? Why did things hurt so much more when they were supposed to be feeling better? Words were failing between them. They were walking on a tightrope between being friends or lovers. And he knew that they need to stop walking on wire. They needed to let go, to stop holding their breath. Miko needed to feel beautiful, to be shown she was beautiful through actions, not words. He needed her to breathe in deep, he needed her to find closure, he needed…

He needed her.

"Miko," he said and watched as she looked up. And, with a sigh, he let his walls fall. He pressed his lips to Miko's, knowing that it would hurt more to not try, to not love her like he said he did. He kissed her gently, wiping her tears away as she cried. He whispered between kisses, telling her he loved her, promising to protect her, vowing to never hurt her, swearing how beautiful she was. And when she was finally calm, he pulled away, but he didn't let her go.

"We can't tell anyone," he said.

"I know."

"Maybe now you won't forget you're my girl."

She smiled, "Thanks, Bulk, for saving my life."

"Thank you for saving mine."

* * *

Bulkhead carried that moment he spent with Miko in his spark wherever he went. And, as Optimus and Agent Fowler debated about what to do with Miko, he held onto her, knowing that loving her was the best protection he could give. She was heavy on his processor as he carried out his patrol, scanning for energon or anything else that could be useful. He almost didn't notice when his locator started pinging, indicating it had picked something up.

"Bulkhead to base," he spoke into his comm. as he drove along, "Picked up a strong reading, I'm going to go check it out."

He drove off the road, navigating through a forest before he came upon a giant hole in the ground. He transformed, gazing into the hole. "Well, no sign of activity," he mused before he started climbing down into the hole. As he got further down, he looked towards the bottom only to be surprised by what he saw. "Energon," he exclaimed, "Boxed and ready for pick up?"

A noise above him caused him to look up only to see the _Nemesis _suddenly circle overhead. "Scrap!" he remarked as he tried to climb down the hole faster. Suddenly, his footing gave way and he was unable to hold on. He fell the rest of the way and slammed against the boxed energon, rendering him unconscious as a probe extended from the Decepticon ship.

It picked up the energon, bringing it back up into the ship, Bulkhead along with it.

* * *

A/n: I don't really know what that yellow tube thing is called that extends from the _Nemesis_ and picks transformers/other things up. All I know is Bulkhead wasn't exactly saying, "Beam me up, Megsie." Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. The Lie

Well, this chapter is for filler purposes, but it does have explicit moments in it, so you are forewarned. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. I promise it will get better if you're willing to stick with it. For now, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**The Lie**

It wasn't what Megatron had wanted to see.

Soundwave had to translate the notice from Japanese to English so he could read it, but it was all the same. If he had a spark, then he could consider the obituary decent. However, it angered him. It confirmed what he didn't want to believe, that Miko Nakadai was dead. Wherever her soul was, it was no longer in his possession.

"Miko…" he breathed.

He grunted from where he stood in the darkness of his personal quarters, a hand wrapped tightly around his fully erect spike. He eased his hand back carefully, his optics narrowed.

So fearless, so reckless, so soft…

He stroked his hand faster, reliving her taste, the little noises she made, how warm she was. She was never afraid to defy him, to lash out against him despite being so weak in comparison.

"So fragile…"

It was her fragility that had doomed her. He cursed how weak she was. It was her recklessness that captivated him, her fearlessness. A soul as daring and valiant as hers shouldn't have been wasted within a human shell. She should have been able to walk among the gods, with him. Had she been a transformer…

His optics flared. Miko was a warrior; she was all about guts and glory, sacrifice and honor. She would do whatever it took to participate, to see death, to see the enemy crushed. He laughed curtly.

Miko had wanted him stopped; defeated, _deceased_…she had wanted his attention. She had flourished under his dark embrace once and hated him ever since. But he didn't believe she hated him. She left herself be vulnerable. And he had her. He _had_ her.

"So wicked, my dear, you shouldn't have left."

He stroked himself faster, harder, gritting his teeth together.

"You should still be here, with me," he growled, his fans whining noisily as they tried to cool him.

The thought of her being a transformer aroused him more than anything, though it was impossible for her to ever be one. If she had been, he could have been more brutal, she could have fought back against him when he pinned her down, she could have fought for him. She would have been beautiful, dangerous, his.

All _his._

His body went rigid as hot, sticky transfluid spurted from his spike. He grunted as excess fluid dripped onto the floor. He relaxed as his spike stopped throbbing, letting his hand fall back to his side as his limp spike retracted back behind his panel.

"Miko…" he breathed, his optics glaring through the darkness.

Megatron turned before leaving his quarters. He ordered a nearby drone to clean up the mess in his room before he headed down a corridor, making his way to the command center of the ship.

* * *

When he woke up, it took Bulkhead a few seconds to realize where he was and a few more seconds to remember how he had gotten aboard the _Nemesis_. As he searched for the exit or a way to contact the others, he hadn't expected to run into Starscream, let alone kill him. He also hadn't expected to accidentally set off an alarm and in turn allow everyone to know there was an intruder on board.

Now, however, his bad luck continued as he was forced to crawl down a narrow passageway on the _Nemesis_ in order to avoid being seen. "Stealthy…" he told himself, "Stealthy…"

He stopped when he reached the end of the tunnel. He froze when he saw a familiar foot step directly in front of him.

"Lord Megatron!"

* * *

Megatron stopped, annoyed, when he heard his comlink go off. He sighed before casually asking, "Yes, what is it?"

"An intruder!" the drone reported.

"Autobot?"

"Starscream. He was last seen in the vicinity of the bridge."

Without noticing Bulkhead, Megatron turned to head to the bridge.

* * *

Bulkhead sighed with relief as he saw the Decepticon leader walk away. Though he would have loved to turn the Decepticon warlord into scrap metal for everything he had done to Miko, he knew now wasn't the time. His first priority was getting off this boat in one piece and getting back to Miko.

"Miko…" he breathed, letting his optics go offline at the thought of her. He had to do something to get back at Megatron, just for her.

He let his optics come online as he continued forward. The power core had to be around here somewhere…

* * *

Miko simply couldn't sit still.

She fiddled with her ponytail, she crossed and uncrossed her legs, she sighed loudly, her eyes darting between the door Agent Fowler had disappeared behind and the clock. Initially, Miko had been excited that Fowler had pulled her out of school and brought her to a military base. She couldn't remember any names, but the boss of Agent Fowler's boss had asked her questions about Megatron and what had happened to her. She said what she felt comfortable saying, but as soon as she learned that this was why the agent had brought her here, she didn't want to be here anymore.

She crossed her arms as she sank into the chair she was sitting in, glaring daggers into the door that Agent Fowler was behind. Telepathically, she willed it open, but the door didn't budge.

"Come on," she growled, "My history class would have been more interesting than this."

Another sigh passed her lips as she picked up her sketchbook. She flipped it open, thumbing through the various pictures she had drawn. A picture of Bulkhead and her, a picture of her beating up Vince, a picture of Bulkhead pounding Megatron, a picture of Bulkhead inside of a heart, a picture of Megatron holding her…

Miko slammed the sketchbook shut as the door opened and Agent Fowler stepped out, the door closing behind him. She watched as he came over and sat in the empty chair beside her, sighing heavily. She eyed him suspiciously before asking, "What's going on?"

"Well, my superiors went to great lengths to convince Megatron that you are dead. A few days after your host parents' house burned down, a notice of your death was released in Japan."

Miko felt suddenly dizzy, nauseated. "You mean…you told my parents that I'm dead?"

"_I_ didn't say anything to your parents," Agent Fowler stated, "Your safety is our number one priority, Miko—

"I'm _not_ dead!"

"And your parents _know _that. Your obituary had to be released in case Megatron decided to confirm you had died. As interested as he is—was in you, guaranteed he's been checking to see if you really had perished in the fire."

Miko relaxed a bit, "So what did you tell them?"

"We told them that you have been targeted by an international sex-trafficking organization and that you need to remain in military custody until the cartels can be eliminated."

She glared, anger boiling up inside of her. "Really?" she spat.

"Don't take it as an offense—

"You could have said MECH was interested. But a sex-trafficking organization?"

Agent Fowler watched as she gathered up her sketchbook and backpack before storming angrily towards the exit. He sighed before getting up and following after her. "Miko," he finally said when he caught up to her outside, "I'm sorry. No one was trying to offend you."

She turned around, glaring at him, "Doesn't _anyone_ have any sensitivity about what happened to me? I was raped by a giant _fucking_ robot!"

"What do you want me to do, Miko? Do you want me to have the _Nemesis_ tracked down; do you want me to shoot that motherfucker out of the sky and make sure Megatron goes down with it?"

"Teach me how to fly a helicopter…teach me how to fly a jet so I can take Megatron down _myself_."

"Is that what you want?"

"Do you _really_ have to ask that?"

"Come on; let's get back to the Autobot base. We'll take a helicopter. I'll let you copilot."

Her eyes lit up. "Wait, really? Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" she exclaimed, tugging him by the arm.

He smiled warmly, "Easy, Miko. I do have more news."

She looked to him, "More?"

"You don't have to go back to your host parents. Team Prime has full custody over you until we know Megatron is no longer a threat."

Miko pumped her first into the air, "Best news ever!"

"Now what do you say we go fly that helicopter?"

"Beat you there!"

And he watched as she charged forward, heading over to the hangar where the helicopters were kept. "Thank God you can still be your old self, Miko," he stated before heading after her.

* * *

Bulkhead glanced around, watching as a giant metal arm fed boxed energon into a giant cylinder within the ship. It felt like it had taken forever to finally find this room, but he knew he had finally found the power core. He let his fist transform into a wrecking ball.

"One way or another, I'm getting off this boat," he stated before jumping straight at the core, smashing his fist and body into it, creating a massive explosion before he finally landed on the floor below.

Not wanting to stick around to see the fireworks, he left the room, making for the exit as the warship began to list heavily.

* * *

Megatron growled, first Starscream and his clones had attempted to assassinate him, then Airachnid sent an army of Insecticons to kill him, and now his warship was falling out of the sky, the cloaking system compromised. He managed to stumble to the command center, the door hissing open to reveal several drones busily typing away at control centers.

One of the drones looked to him. "My liege," he said, "Our power core has been compromised."

"Prepare for landing," he commanded.

* * *

The moment the _Nemesis _had stopped moving, Bulkhead transformed into his vehicle mode and tore out of the ship, immediately heading back to the base. He honked as he drove inside, transforming back into his robot form the moment he was inside the main hangar of the silo. He saw Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Arcee all standing there.

"Guys!" he exclaimed, "You're not going to believe the day I had." He glanced around only to notice Airachnid trapped inside a stasis pod, serious expressions on the rest of his comrades faces. "Oh, you too, huh?"

Ratchet shook his head before scowling, "Bulkhead, where have you been? The rest of the team could have really used your assistance when Airachnid decided to release an army of Insecticons! I called you several times, but you never replied."

"Sorry Ratch," he said, "But I just brought down the Decepticon ship."

"You _what_?"

"Bulkhead!"

Everyone looked over to see Miko and Agent Fowler step out of the elevator. Excited, Miko ran forward before stopping and leaning over the railing, "You'll never guess what I did, Bulk!"

The Wrecker chuckled, "Bet it wasn't as cool as what I did."

"Agent Fowler let me pilot his helicopter."

The agent bit his lip to keep from vomiting. When the nausea passed he said, "It was the worst ten minutes of my life."

"I'll get better," she said before looking back to her guardian, "So, what'd you do?"

"I brought down the _Nemesis_."

"No way!" she exclaimed, Jack and Raf pausing their video game to join her at the platform.

Bulkhead went on to explain his story about how he accidentally got on board the _Nemesis_. He explained falling into the mine, killing Starscream's clone, how he almost was discovered by Megatron, and he explained how the Insecticons attacked. "But when the Insecticons suddenly backed off, I got inspired by my proximity to the power core, and I did what I do best," he said before smashing his fist into his hand.

"You trashed Megatron's ride like a rock star in a hotel room," Miko cheered.

"We should hit the 'Cons right now while they're vulnerable," Arcee stated, looking to Optimus.

Ratchet shook his head, "Megatron's warship may be grounded, but let's not forget we remain vastly outnumbered, especially since he has added the Insecticon hive to his ranks."

"Then maybe it's time for an airstrike," Fowler stated.

"Or for us to consider more extreme measures, Agent Fowler," Optimus said. He motioned for Ratchet to follow him. The others watched as they disappeared further into the silo.

Miko glanced around before looking to her guardian and saying, "Hey Bulk, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure," he said before extending his hand to her. She jumped on and he set her on his shoulder. Nobody questioned them as he walked out of the main hangar and down the lone corridor to his quarters. He closed the door when they were inside before he set her down. "Everything okay, Miko?"

"Agent Fowler told me that I'm custody of Team Prime now, at least until we know Megatron isn't a threat anymore. Everyone in Japan thinks I'm dead except for my parents."

"Things will work out Miko, heck, I brought down Megatron's ship for you, we're going to go out there and get rid of Megatron once and for all."

She gave a weak smile, "For sure? Team Prime is going to get rid of Megatron right here and right now?"

"You bet, Miko. And I'll tell you all about it when we get back."

"This is why you're the best, Bulk."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

She smiled as he used the pretender technology to assume human form. She hugged him tightly, feeling better when he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll waste Megatron for you, I promise. He'll never bother you again. You won't have to hide anymore."

"Don't let me go."

"I'm right here, Miko."

"When he's gone, I don't want things to change."

"You know you're my girl."

"I love you, Bulk."

"I love you, too, Miko."

* * *

When the Autobots regrouped in the main hangar, they were quite surprised to learn that Optimus wanted to use the spark extractor in order to eliminate the Decepticon threat once and for all. However, when Miko spoke up, reminding them of her personal list of grievances with the Decepticon leader, no one questioned Optimus' decision. However, nobody could seem to agree on the best way to lead a victorious assault against the Decepticons. And, as they bickered, the narrow window of opportunity they were given slipped away.

Without warning, an alarm went off on the monitor, which Ratchet quickly attended to. It wasn't long before he deduced the problem. "Optimus," he said as he turned to the Autobot leader, "I'm detecting a massive energy spike at the Decepticon crash site. It appears to be dark energon."

"Prepare the groundbridge. Autobots, transform and roll out."

Ratchet fired up the groundbridge, its coordinates leading to the _Nemesis_. One by one, the Autobots went through.

"Kill him, Bulk," Miko said as Bulkhead transformed.

"You got it," he replied before driving into the bridge.

Optimus then stepped forward and went to transform, but Agent Fowler stopped him. "Hold on, Prime," he said, "If you are going to deploy some kind of super weapon in a final showdown with the 'Cons, it's my job as a representative of Earth to bear witness."

Optimus and Ratchet exchanged glances before the Autobot leader agreed. When he and Optimus were through, Ratchet closed the groundbridge and looked to the platform where all the kids were standing. "Hopefully this goes well," Ratchet sighed.

Miko crossed her arms before plopping down on the couch, "I wish I was out there with them."

"Why?" Jack asked, "You don't want Megatron to find out you're alive."

"No, but I would like to help him die. If I had a strong enough gun and just one clear shot…"

Jack put a hand on her shoulder, "The 'Bots are taking care of him as we speak."

Miko looked to him, "Then how come I don't feel like this is it? How come I feel like something bad is going to happen?"

"Nonsense, Miko," Ratchet remarked, "Regardless of the outcome of today's battle, you are safe so long as you do as you are told."

"Right…" she sighed.

"Maybe a video game will get your mind off things?" Raf suggested.

"I'm not feeling it."

"Come on, Miko," Jack said, "Everything is going to be just—

"Fowler to base…team's down, requesting medevac."

"—fine…"

Miko glared at him, "You were saying?"

The kids were forced to watch as Ratchet was left to singlehandedly drag all of Team Prime back to base before he was finally able to evaluate them. Fowler paced anxiously before asking, "How are they?"

"They're alive," Ratchet replied as he walked back over to the monitor, "But I've never encountered this form of stasis lock."

Fowler wasn't grateful for the news, "The 'Cons are crossing the Atlantic, making a beeline for North America."

"Wait, we can track them?" Jack asked.

"Why aren't they cloaked, like usual?" Raf inquired.

"None of this makes a lick of sense," Fowler stated, "They had us in the crosshairs but the 'Cons just took off. They even bailed on the spark extractor."

"Well, if the ship isn't cloaked, maybe the communications relay is open," Jack remarked.

Ratchet looked to him, "Are you suggesting we just _call_ Megatron and ask him what's happening up there?"

Jack shrugged.

Ratchet sighed before typing a few commands into the computer. Finally he said, "Miko, remain silent. I'm going to make the call."

"No problem."

"Autobot outpost Omega One to Decepticon warship, Megatron, please respond."

Silence.

"Megatron…"

"Megatron has been relieved of his command."

Ratchet looked up, "Who is this?"

"Who is _this_?"

"Have you taken control of the Decepticon vessel?"

"I _am_ the vessel. Any Cybertronian that interferes with my mission will be neutralized."

"What mission?"

"Priority one, decrypt Iacon database and recover Decepticon technology."

"For what purpose?"

Silence.

Miko glanced around before remarking, "It hung up? Rude!"

"Rude?" Fowler yelled, "There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting weapons of mass destruction!"

"A giant spaceship filled with neutralized Decepticons," Jack remarked, coming to Miko's defense.

"Point?"

"This could be our only chance to slip aboard and download the Iacon database."

"So Optimus can decode it," Raf added.

"Ingenious," Ratchet remarked, "I will infiltrate the Decepticon warship."

"Not ingenious," Jack stated, "It neutralized the Decepticons."

"Probably Megatron, too," Raf said.

"And Team Prime," Miko added.

"But, I'm still breathing," Fowler remarked.

"The ship may be blind to humans," Jack deduced.

"Very well, Agent Fowler," Ratchet stated, "But at the first sign of trouble, I'm bridging you back here. Now, in order to download the database, you will need a compatible transfer drive." He proceeded to hand one to the agent.

"A what?" Fowler remarked as he grabbed onto it.

Raf sighed, "He'll also need tech support."

Miko grinned, "And backup."

Ratchet looked to her, "You're not going. It's too risky. If Megatron sees you—

"Let me avenge myself," she said, "I'll take an ax to his face if I have to. I'm _not_ going to let him win."

"We'll take care of her," Jack said, "If Megatron's in stasis, he won't even know. Besides, we'll need all the help we can get."

Ratchet sighed heavily before turning to the groundbridge, "This isn't going to end well."

* * *

Miko didn't want to admit how nervous she felt as she stepped through the groundbridge and into the Decepticon warship. No one had confirmed whether Megatron was in stasis, and, if any of the other Decepticons were wandering around, any one of them could report her to Megatron. She listened as Agent Fowler reported to Ratchet that they were inside. Ratchet proceeded to instruct them that the datacore would be accessible from any console.

That's when Raf swallowed and pointed, "H-Here's one."

Miko followed Raf's finger only to see an unmoving Knockout bent over the console. Swallowing back her fear, she ran up to him before pounding her fist against his armor. When he didn't react, she smirked, "Doc Knock is knocked out."

Raf pointed to the computer screen, "Look, the ship's decoded two sets of Iacon coordinates. Three! Let's rip and run."

Miko stepped aside as he and Agent Fowler used Knockout as a ladder to climb up to the computer console. She went to climb up, but was interrupted by Jack saying, "Why is the warship heading for Manhattan?"

"Because that's where the first set of coordinates are located," Raf stated.

"Wait a minute, if the ship wants this relic, it may have to move some buildings out of the way."

"Ratchet, our mission just got complicated, how do we deter this ship?" Fowler asked.

"I would advise disabling the navigation module. Call up the main navigation menu."

"There!" Raf exclaimed, pointing.

Miko watched as Agent Fowler walked over to it. However, as soon as his hand touched it, he was electrocuted and fell to the ground. "Reveal yourself!" commanded a voice.

Miko, Jack, and Raf looked on as the ship scanned for them. "It doesn't see us," Miko said.

"Yet," Ratchet replied via the comm., "The ship must not be scanning for carbon based life forms. But once it widens its search perimeters—

"We're toast," Raf remarked.

"I'm bridging you back."

"No," Jack stated, "There are millions of lives at stake in New York and we three are currently the only ones who can do anything about it."

"You're out of your element, Jack," Ratchet responded, "These readings, the ship's rapid recovery all point to the fact that Megatron used dark energon to repair it."

"Hold on, if you're saying the ship is fueled by dark energon, we can dump it, right?"

"You'll need to reverse the warship's energon infuser, follow the main overhead conduits; they'll lead you to the power core," Ratchet explained.

"Let's go," Jack stated, charging forward.

Not wanting to let him have all the fun, Miko followed, keeping pace with Jack and Raf. Megatron was on the back of her mind as she dodged and darted around various Vehicons that littered the ship. It seemed everyone had been put in stasis. Miko sighed, relieved. That meant Megatron wouldn't know she was ever on board.

She stopped running as she followed Jack into the room where the power core was. It was then she saw the last thing she had expected to see. A gasp escaped her throat as she cowered back.

There Megatron was, though in stasis.

Miko felt paralyzed, unable to take another step forward. She squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head, trying to ward off the memories of what he had done to her, but they came raging through her thoughts anyway.

_**"****I've heard a lot about you, Miko."**_

_"Y-You know my name?"_

_**"****Nothing is forbidden from me, Miko, not even you. **_**Especially **_**not you."**_

_That devastated look in Bulkhead's optics and Optimus seeming to share the same one…_

_**"****You know what you have to do if you want to leave."**_

_Miko groaned as Megatron forced her to her knees, his fully erect spike pointed at her throat. A clawed hand forced her jaw open, and, in one swift motion, he eased his spike into her mouth and down her throat, laughing as she gagged._

_**"****You are mine."**_

_Her fingers dug into the berth as Megatron forced her legs open. She squeezed her eyes closed as he raised her hips to his. She was unable to hold back the tears as he entered her, a lustful moan escaping his throat. __**"So tight…"**_

"_It…hurts," she whimpered._

"_**You'll learn to enjoy this."**_

_She stifled a cry as he didn't wait for her to adjust. He eased back before thrusting inside of her again and again and again._

"Miko?"

The memories disappeared as Miko was able to focus on Jack's face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She immediately cleared her throat and stood up straight. "I'm fine," she lied, "Let's save Manhattan!" And she charged into the room.

Jack and Raf followed her into the room before the older boy stated, "Megatron had the same idea."

"Then we're on the right track," Raf replied.

"The energon ejection valve can only be operated manually," Ratchet reported.

Miko watched as Jack began to climb up Megatron. She felt her skin prickle as she watched. She was thankful that it was him climbing up the Decepticon leader and not her.

"I am infested with alien life forms!"

Miko looked up as the voice screeched above them. "Uh oh," she said, "We just got named."

She grabbed Raf by the arm and jumped out of the way as a giant metal claw attempted to crush them. In an effort to get away from the claw, she ducked with Raf into a giant pile of energon boxes.

"All parasites will be eradicated!"

"Hey, over here!" Jack shouted.

Both Miko and Raf looked to see that Jack had climbed down from Megatron and was back on the walkway. "Jack, no!" Raf yelled.

"Run for it!" Miko exclaimed.

But Jack didn't listen. Instead, he tricked the claw into knocking Megatron over and pulling the switch, causing the dark energon to drain from the power core.

"Critical power drain," the _Nemesis_ exclaimed as Miko and Raf joined Jack on the walkway, "I am…in…command. Prepare to be…neutralized."

Miko breathed a sigh of relief as the claw stopped moving and things returned to normal within the ship. However, her relief was short lived when Megatron's arm suddenly collapsed back to his side and he let out a moan. Miko covered her mouth in an effort to keep from screaming as the Decepticon leader shook his head.

"Run!" Jack said as he grabbed her by the arm.

She didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

Megatron glowered as he headed to the computer console where Knockout had last reported from. He was well aware that the humans had boarded his ship in an effort to bring it back under control. However, it meant nothing to him if Miko hadn't been there. He rounded the corner just as a groundbridge closed. He watched as Knockout staggered to his knees as he approached before looking to the monitor where the Iacon coordinates were flashing.

"Lord Megatron," Knockout exclaimed, "I—

"You let them escape with vital intelligence!" Megatron yelled. He raised his fist, slapping the medical officer aside.

"Forgive me, Lord Megatron—

"How many humans did you see?"

"Just one, a male."

Frustrated, Megatron typed a command on the console to playback security footage. Knockout could be forgiven if he discovered Miko was still alive.

_Error: Security files corrupted. _

Megatron scowled before looking to the red Decepticon, "Go assemble a mining detail to retrieve the first relic."

"Y-Yes sir," Knockout replied before scampering off.

Megatron watched until he disappeared before turning back to the monitor. "Curse you, Miko," he growled, "If I ever discover you are following through with an elaborate lie to evade me, you will pay."

And with that he turned away.

* * *

And so ends this chapter. What to expect in the next chapter: the incorporation of the episode _Hurt_. Please review!


	5. Headache

A/n: I don't really have much to say, other than this chapter was awful to write. I won't show you previous attempts of this chapter since they are awful. The ending was the hardest to write and I'm still not satisfied with it, but it's as good as it's going to get. The next chapter should be much easier to write and certainly just as entertaining as this one. Once again though, thank you all so very much for all the support I'm getting for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Headache**

_"Run!"_

Miko could feel his optics on her back, seeping into her soul. She could feel sharp fingertips ghosting over her skin. She was dead to him, but she couldn't escape. He was alive, inside of her, feeling her from within. She could be told to run, but she wouldn't move.

She groaned as Jack grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stop running further into the subway tunnel. Irritated, she looked to him. How long was he going to hold her back?

_"_…_I had the opportunity to kill Megatron, but I didn't…"_

"Miko, let's think this through."

She didn't want to be told what to do. She needed praise, she needed attention, she needed to know what she was doing was right since Megatron made her feel so wrong. It had been Jack's idea; but she had helped save Manhattan, to stop the _Nemesis_. She didn't want to come down from her impervious high.

_Blood red optics._

That was why Miko had volunteered to go to New York in order to make sure Arcee and Bumblebee could retrieve one of the four relics without being seen. She would run interference if she had to, but she wasn't ready to sit down and watch from the sidelines. Participating in missions made her feel better, it made her feel alive.

"Why, 'cause you don't think I know what I'm doing?" she quipped, throwing his hand off her shoulder. "I'm _Jack_," she spat, "Optimus picked me to go to Cybertron while Megatron _fucked_ Miko. I must know _everything_."

_Metal hands everywhere: in her hair, under her clothes, fingering her, caressing her, slicing her open. She is dead to him, but she can't escape. Blood red optics…blood. Dripping, oozing, coagulating. Flaring, burning, blood red optics. _

_"Megatron…"_

"Okay, Miko, seriously, if that's what's bothering you then why didn't you say something before?" Jack asked.

She turned away from him. "I've been holding it in," she said, sounding defeated.

"Since when do you hold anything in? Look, it's not like you don't contribute. Just a few hours ago you helped take down a psychotic Decepticon warship. This isn't a competition…"

This wasn't what she wanted to hear.

_"_…_I don't want to be dead to you."_

Laughter exploded inside of her head. She let things blur around her; Vogel, Knockout, the speeding subway car, her near brush with death. The relic, somehow Bumblebee had gotten it. But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered when Megatron was inside of her head. She had to be fake; she had to lie about how she felt. This thing called normalcy…she had to pretend she had it.

_**"****I ache for you."**_

Miko laughed as she got inside Bumblebee, the relic in the driver's seat beside her. "Cough up another one for the good guys!" she exclaimed as she fooled around with Bumblebee's radio until she came across a station she liked. She listened to it in silence, watching the scenery pass by through the window as they waited for a groundbridge back to the base.

_/Are you sure Knockout didn't see you?/_

"You betcha," Miko said as she began rocking out to the song, "We got the base guitar and we messed up Knockout's face!"

Bumblebee grumbled as he entered the groundbridge, not a fan of Miko's music choice. He turned off the radio.

"Hey!"

_/I'm driving; I decide what we listen to./_

"Let me guess, you and Raf spend all your time listening to chip-tunes."

_/What? No, I'm cooler than that. I'm also more fun./_

Miko rolled her eyes as they came into the base. "Well, it _was_ fun, but I'm ready to get back to my regularly scheduled partner, Bulk—

A scream escaped from her throat as she looked out of the windshield only to see Bulkhead lying lifeless on the floor of the silo, Ratchet trying to revive him with a defibrillator. Immediately she jumped out of Bumblebee, a broken expression on her face.

"Bulkhead, respond!" Ratchet shouted.

_"I hate you, Megatron."_

_**"****No you don't."**_

"Bulkhead?" she exclaimed quietly before charging forward, "Bulkhead!" However, Agent Fowler grabbed her before she could make it much farther. "What happened?" she demanded.

"Tox-En exposure among other things," Ratchet responded, "Bulkhead has suffered a complete systems failure."

"Hold on," Arcee remarked as she transformed, "Tox-En?"

"Help me get him to the medical bay, now!"

"No!" Miko shouted as she watched Bulkhead be dragged away. She broke out of Agent Fowler's grasp before stating, "If I hadn't gone to New York…"

"There's nothing you could have done," Agent Fowler replied.

_**"****Nothing you could have done…"**_

"Hardshell sucker punched the big lug while he was down."

Miko looked to him, "Who?"

"Some Insecticon, it doesn't matter. Point is, it's not your fault. You got that?"

_**"****Point is, you are mine, Miko. Got it?"**_

She glared as she looked away, "Got it."

* * *

It was his thoughts of her that kept her alive, that made her real to him. She had been dead for weeks, but the more that time passed, the more he wanted her. He was bitterly angry that she was weak enough to be killed by smoke inhalation.

_"I've always been curious…"_

He cursed her name, he blessed it. He closed his optics as he imagined the naked folds of her soft skin. He had scarred her and he longed to trace his fingertips over the scars he had made. It wasn't fair she was human, that she was fragile, that for a disgusting organic, she was dangerously beautiful. Bulkhead should have done more to protect her; Optimus should have done more to realize her worth.

_"_…_obsessed with getting you to notice me."_

Megatron opened his optics only to glare down the line of his troops, his circuits boiling. "How is this possible?" he roared, "Four relics, each within our grasp and yet only Soundwave has returned with something other than an excuse. Tell me, Hardshell, what is yours?"

"I have none, my lord," the Insecticon replied, "We failed to retrieve the Tox-En, but the green Autobot has been terminated."

_**"****You said if I ever double-crossed you and the rest of the Autobots that **_**your**_** face would be the one I never forgot."**_

"Then perhaps this day is not lost after all."

_"Don't tell Bulkhead."_

Megatron smiled.

* * *

_**"****No need for tears now, my dear."**_

Miko tried everything in her power not to cry. She sat on the platform, knees hugged tightly to her chest. She couldn't look at Bulkhead, it hurt too much. He was her guardian, her partner, her best friend…

She _loved _him.

_**"****Your affections belong to me and no one else."**_

Miko bit her lip. "Shut up," she growled at the evil voice in her head. She tried not to think, she tried to rid all the pain out of her heart, out of her soul. Sure Megatron had hurt her, but the pain never hurt as bad as this. She could take a thousand punishments inflicted by Megatron, but to have Bulkhead ripped away from her—

"Wheeljack's on his way," Arcee stated.

Fury ran hot through Miko's veins. She immediately climbed to her feet and glared down at the blue femme. "I can't believe you're giving up on Bulkhead already!" she spat.

"All I meant was Wheeljack and Bulkhead are close," Arcee remarked, "I thought he'd want to be here."

"I know what you meant," she grumbled before turning and heading for the elevator.

"Miko, where are you going?" Optimus asked.

"Out!" she barked before stepping inside the elevator and letting the doors close.

Arcee stepped forward to retrieve her, but Optimus held her back. "She needs time," he said.

"Think she'll be alright outside the base?"

"She should be, for now," Optimus replied as he turned his attention back to Bulkhead.

* * *

_Miko leaned into his kiss, letting him pull her closer against his metal chassis, letting him hold her. She wedged her fingers between silver and purple armor platelets, stroking her fingertips along muscle cables and sensors. She felt him shiver. She sighed as he broke the kiss, his mouth hovering over hers. He nuzzled his face against hers as he gazed down at her._

_**"****Miko, you're wasting your tears."**_

Miko wiped her tears away, in vain. They had come all at once as she crawled to the darkest place she could find on top of the silo. She didn't want to be seen, she didn't want to anyone to find her.

_**"****You can't hide from me."**_

She gasped loudly between sobs, trying to breathe, but it felt like the very oxygen she needed to sustain her was suffocating her. "Not Bulkhead," she wailed, "_Not_ Bulkhead, this _isn't_ happening…"

_"Miko, how's my girl?"_

Her heart, it was breaking. "I said I'd never leave you," she yelled, "So you _can't_ leave me. I'll hate you if you do, I'll _hate _you!"

But she hadn't gone with him on the mission. She had left him alone and now he was dying. Her heart shattered, the shattered pieces shattered. Everything was falling apart. Megatron was in her head and Bulkhead was breaking her heart.

The sound of engines whining snapped her out of her suffering. From where she was sitting, Miko looked out only to see the _Jackhammer_ landing. She watched as Wheeljack got out, the look on his face screaming revenge. She kept watching until he disappeared inside the elevator, descending into the Autobot base.

Miko's tears ceased. There was something comforting about the thought of revenge.

* * *

Wheeljack wasn't surprised that Optimus hadn't told him who had injured Bulkhead. As he prepared the _Jackhammer_ for departure, he decided that he would figure out who had nearly killed Bulkhead on his own. Once he found out who it was, the 'Con was history. He took off from the base with revenge heavy on his mind. However, as he switched the flier into autopilot, he caught a movement out of the corner of his optic. Guns drawn, he whipped around only to see Miko standing there, not an ounce of fear in her eyes. Wheeljack relaxed but narrowed his gaze at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Going after the 'Con who hurt Bulkhead, you in?"

"I'm taking you back."

"No, wait!" Miko remarked as she ran forward, climbing into the empty chair beside Wheeljack.

"Kid, I get it," Wheeljack remarked as he adjusted the controls, "You want payback, you and me both."

"Bulkhead's my partner too!"

"Trust me, when I find out which one of Megatron's goons jumped our boy, I'll take care of him, my way," he said as he gestured to his grenade.

"I know who did it."

Wheeljack looked to her surprised. "Who?" he asked.

"Take me and I'll tell you."

The Wrecker stared at her. If she was half of who Bulkhead said she was, he knew that he would never dissuade her. He didn't say anything as he adjusted the controls once again and took off into the night.

* * *

_**"****Have I disappointed you?"**_

_"No…"_

_**"****A pity, I had hoped I might have."**_

_"Why?"_

_**"For a chance to see the extent of your fearlessness and maybe a chance to never forget your face."**_

Miko had to admit she was surprised when Wheeljack took her to a Decepticon energon mine. However, she didn't question him as she followed him out of the _Jackhammer_ so that they could get a better look at the mine. From their hiding place, Miko asked, "You know where to find Decepticon mines?"

"You don't think I've just been sitting on my can since I've been on this rock."

"But shouldn't we be at an Insecticon hive?"

_**"****You should still be here…with me."**_

Wheeljack shook his head, "The bugs are bound by a single mind—

_**"****Bind to me, Miko."**_

—Trying to draw just one of them out is nearly impossible, so we're going to make some noise."

"And get the 'Cons to hand over Hardshell."

_**"****Hand yourself over to me."**_

_"Leave me alone. You're not real."_

"Now you can sneak in there and scope things out a lot easier than I can…let me see your phone."

Miko handed him her phone and watched as he patched it to live feed video to the _Jackhammer_. He gave her a few reassuring words and then she was on her own. Swallowing, Miko went forward, sneaking into the mine. As she passed through the entrance, she ran in darkness, following a trail of pale blue light from the energon.

_That dark room…_

_"This isn't real."_

_Something ghosted through her hair causing the girl to immediately tense. It was like a stale breath sending cold shivers through her spine as _something_ played with her hair. Clawed fingers gently combed through the length of her hair, pulling the rubber bands out in the process. And then, the ghost hands were gone—_

_**"****Miko…"**_

Miko nearly screamed when she heard Megatron's voice echo through her mind. She entered the cavern, ducking behind a rock. _"Don't think right now,"_ she pleaded with herself, _"Megatron isn't here. This is for Bulkhead. You would do _anything_ for Bulkhead."_

Inhaling deeply, Miko peeked out from behind the rock, aiming her phone into the mine. "We've got five…maybe six troopers in the main cavern," she whispered, "And two more keeping an eye on things from the second floor."

"Good job, kid. Keep going."

She gasped suddenly, ducking to the other side of the rock, "There's another chamber. Looks like they're just using it for storage." Miko listened as the feed suddenly died. Panic surged through her veins, "Wheeljack, you there?"

_**"****I'm **_**right**_** here."**_

Miko screamed as an explosion suddenly rocked the mine. She managed to dart out of the way of an Eradicon as it came crashing down, obviously wounded. In the midst of the panic, Miko ran, looking for a place that was safe as Wheeljack took control of the mine. She reached the storage chamber just as Wheeljack destroyed the last Eradicon.

Panting, she looked up at him, "Now what?"

He smiled back down at her, "We give Megatron a shout."

_**"****Yes, Miko. Call me. Tell me you're alive."**_

Miko felt like dying as she heard laughter explode inside of her head. She winced and covered her ears as Wheeljack looked to her confused. "You okay?" he asked as he picked her up in his hand.

"You _can't _let Megatron know I'm with you."

"Don't worry, the less Megatron knows—

"No, I _mean_ it. If he says anything about me, I am dead. Understand? I am _dead_."

* * *

"Lord Megatron, we're receiving an emergency transmission from mine TVC-15."

_"You want a piece of me? Well, do you?"_

Annoyed, Megatron looked to the Eradicon. Could anything else possibly go wrong? He sighed as he tried to keep his temper back. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked, not really caring.

"Unclear my liege," the trooper replied as Megatron made his way over to the console, "The caller will only speak to you."

_"How did you get my number?"_

Megatron pressed a button to receive the call before saying, "What is it?"

"Nice operation you got here, Megatron," said a voice. The computer quickly analyzed it to be Wheeljack's, "Although, technically, you might say it's under new management."

"Wheeljack," the Decepticon leader mused, surprised, "The one who enjoys explosive devices."

"What can I say, chief? I'm uncouth. And right now I'm sitting on top of one of your big, juicy mine ops."

"I presume you are acting on Bulkhead's behalf? The loss of one asset is hardly a blow to the Decepticon cause. At least when Bulkhead attempted to avenge his human partner he brought down my whole ship."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but _don't_ challenge me. I'm going to keep hitting your mines one by one until you give me what I want."

"And _what_, pray tell, would _that_ be?"

"The Insecticon scum who _tried_ to frag Bulkhead."

"Tried?" Megatron repeated before looking to Hardshell, obviously angry, "Are you saying the Autobot lives?"

"He's bluffing!" Hardshell remarked.

"Wouldn't bet on it," Wheeljack remarked, "So here's the deal, I'm going to transmit the coordinates of my next target. If Hardshell cares to meet me there, maybe he can save you from another loss. And Megatron, just in case you ever wondered what three tons of exploding energon sounds like…"

The call was suddenly filled with the sound of an explosion before it went dead. Scowling, Megatron approached Hardshell. "You allowed the Autobot to live?" he exclaimed, voice venomous.

Knockout grinned, "Bugs, not all they're cracked up to be."

"Lord Megatron," Hardshell pleaded, "I swear upon the Allspark the Autobot could not have survived his wounds."

"Then you owe me a spark," Megatron stated, "And if it's not the one belonging to Bulkhead, it had better be Wheeljack's."

* * *

"Just _what_ was that about?"

Miko looked up to the Wrecker only to see a scowl on his face. "Why are you angry?" she asked.

"Did Megatron hurt you?"

She immediately averted her gaze from his. She hugged her knees to her chest as it felt like the air was sucked out of her lungs. "Do you and Bulkhead talk much?" she questioned.

"Not often, but when we do talk he usually only talks about you."

"What's he told you?"

"Nothing specific," Wheeljack answered, "He's only said you've been having a rough time and he's trying to help you the best he can. Whatever it is, I know it's bothering him a lot. It's taken quite a toll on him."

"I'm surprised he hasn't told you."

He looked to her, suspicious. "I don't have time for _games_, kid. What's going on? You and Megatron seem to be on a first name basis, except he thinks you're dead. And, from the way you were acting before I called, you want to keep it that way. Did he do something?"

Miko felt like crawling inside of herself. Her eyes filled with tears and she furiously tried to blink them away. How many times did she have to expose herself? How many times did she have to relive every thrust, every laugh, every kiss, every whisper from Megatron?

"Yes," she said, voice shaky. She cleared her throat, "He did something."

"Megatron threaten you?"

She swallowed, "You ever hear of a…shape modifying device?"

"It's vaguely familiar."

"Megatron found it…I was there when he did."

Wheeljack didn't like where this was going. "What happened?" he asked, voice lower than usual.

Miko let the tears burn in her eyes. "Who'd of ever thought he'd have a thing for human females…" she confessed.

Rage burned through Wheeljack's circuits, "He raped you?"

"Not…not the first time. There's been a few…incidents. But he thinks I'm dead and it _needs_ to stay that way."

If there had been a brake, Wheeljack would've slammed on it. His CPU reeled, his chassis shook with anger. "I'm calling Megatron back," he seethed.

"No!" she shrieked.

He glared back down at her, "Do you _think_ you can keep hiding from him? It'll only be a matter of time until the fragger finds out you're still alive. You know what'll happen then, kid? From the sounds of it, Megatron's got a thing for you, and let me tell you, it's not going to be roses and heart-shaped boxes. When he wants something, he takes it and he _keeps_ it. If—_when_ Megatron finds out you're still alive, he will not let you go next time around—

"Shut up!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"It's the truth, kid. You mean everything to Bulkhead and I'm not going to let the _sick_ bucket head take you away from him. I'm going to kill him."

"I want Bulkhead to kill him."

Wheeljack vented a sigh, giving into Miko. "Then let me know when Bulkhead goes to do it," he said, "I want a piece of the fragger."

"Just as long as you save a piece for me," she replied, her voice quiet as she turned away from him.

"You bet," he replied, allowing silence to pass between them. After a bit, he looked over to see if Miko was alright, but she had fallen asleep.

* * *

_**"****Miko…"**_

_She wanted him to rip her apart, to take her bones and flesh and blood and turn them into something else. She wanted to be someone else, someone stronger, a transformer._

_**"****My fragile pet…"**_

_"I don't want to be fragile anymore," she said as she sat on his lap, allowing him to encircle an arm around her waist. Miko leaned against his metal chassis, listening to his sick and twisted spark beat from beneath his armor. He was surprisingly warm._

_Megatron kissed the tears that slipped out of the corners of her eyes. He ran his fingertips through her hair. Miko wished more than anything that he would hurt her, that he would lash out, that he would just make her bleed._

_**"****Miko…"**_

_"Do you think I'm beautiful?"_

_**"****Dangerously so."**_

_She moved closer to him, letting her eyes close. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close. She hated him for making her feel like this. She hated herself for ever wanting his attention…for still wanting his attention. She feared she always would want some part of him._

_**"****Tell me you love me, Miko."**_

_She opened her eyes, her golden eyes catching his bloody ones. Lust burned in his optics as she pulled him into a kiss._

_Megatron broke the kiss, his mouth hovering over hers as he breathed, __**"Miko."**_

_"I love you."_

Miko woke with a start as the _Jackhammer_ landed. "I'm up!" she exclaimed as she watched Wheeljack man the controls. "What's the plan?" she asked as she jumped to her feet, trying to forget her dream.

_**"****I ache for you."**_

"Kid, if anything happens to me, press this," he said as he gestured to a button on the control panel, "I've preset the autopilot to get you back to Prime's base."

"What? No way! We had a deal, you said I could help!"

"And you did," Wheeljack replied as he got to his feet, "But it ends here."

"This is my fight too!"

"Sorry kid, but Bulkhead's going to wake up. He'll file off my rivets if you're not there when he does," he said as he walked off the ship.

"Wheeljack!" Miko exclaimed as she ran after him, however, the door closed before she could reach him. Quickly, she doubled back and climbed to the front where she could see what was going on. She watched as Wheeljack lured Hardshell out and immediately began to fight him. However, it wasn't long before Hardshell gained the upper hand and knocked the Wrecker to the ground.

"Go for the grenade!" she shouted and watched as Wheeljack crawled towards it only to have Hardshell knock it away. The Insecticon was relentless as he lifted Wheeljack and slammed him around mercilessly. "Wheeljack!" Miko screamed.

Hardshell didn't stop. He punched Wheeljack over and over again before slamming him into the ground. Miko watched helplessly, Wheeljack wasn't getting up. "No," she whimpered as Hardshell came in for the kill.

Miko wiped a tear from her eye as she turned away from the window. She crawled up into the chair Wheeljack had been sitting in only minutes before. Slowly, she reached out to the autopilot button, but stopped. When he blew up the Decepticon mine, Wheeljack had pressed the button next to it in order to launch the missiles.

"I'm not going to runaway, Wheeljack," she stated as she hit the button to launch the missiles, "I told you this is my fight, too."

Instantly, the ship lifted into the air. Miko watched as the missiles suddenly rocketed forward before hitting Hardshell directly, blowing him apart and killing him instantly. She pulled her hand away from the button, letting the ship land as Wheeljack stood up. It was then the entire Insecticon hive appeared on the edge of the cliff and saw her.

"Wheeljack!" she shouted as she saw the Insecticons advance, "Run!"

Wheeljack scrambled to his feet, hobbling his way back aboard the _Jackhammer_. Miko jumped back in her seat as Wheeljack started the ship up. "I thought I told you to hit autopilot," he said.

Miko simply sat down, crossing her arms over her knees, "Bad things happen to 'Bots when I leave their side."

Wheeljack took off as the Insecticons took off after them. "There's too many to pick off," he said, "We'll need something with a wider blast radius." He put the ship on autopilot as he moved to the back, Miko watching him as he opened a crate full of grenades.

"But I thought you—

"I only carry one at a time," he said as he opened a hatch and climbed part way out onto the roof. He proceeded to throw the whole crate of grenades at the Insecticon hive before blasting at it, causing as series of explosions. With a grin, he climbed back inside of the _Jackhammer _and looked to Miko, "Welcome to the Wreckers, kid. You did Bulkhead proud."

Miko sat back down, hugging her knees to her chest, "Then why don't I feel any different?"

Megatron's laughter exploded inside her head.

* * *

Miko was so exhausted and stiff by the time they arrived back at the base that she couldn't help but limp inside, Wheeljack dragging himself along. Arcee immediately went to her, placing a hand on her shoulder before asking, "Miko, you okay?"

"She's fine," Wheeljack answered for her, "Kid's a pro."

"I wasn't talking to you," Arcee snapped as she looked to him.

However, Miko ignored both of them as she instead looked to the others and asked, "How is he?"

"Bulkhead will survive; he may never be fully functional again."

Miko felt her heart break. Her face crumpled before she ran forward past Ratchet.

"Miko," the medic stated, "I don't think it's wise for you—

But Optimus stopped him, a sad look on his face. Wheeljack observed Miko for a moment before turning to Optimus and saying, "I'm not sure I want to see Bulk right now. Not like this." And without another word, he turned before transforming into his vehicle form and leaving the base.

It was the sound of Miko's sobs that filled the base after the roar of Wheeljack's engine faded away. "I'm never leaving you again," she stated before whimpering and breaking down into tears.

* * *

It _was not_ what Megatron had expected.

Though he was aware before the mission that Hardshell may not survive, he hadn't expected the Insecticon's body to be desecrated to this degree. He stared at the body as the other Insecticons laid it before him. He snarled before asking, "The Autobot did _this_?" He clenched his fist in rage.

"No, my lord," an Insecticon answered.

Megatron looked to him confused.

"It was a human girl."

Shock pierced through Megatron, his optics dilating in surprise. There was only one human girl he knew of that would dare to threaten the Decepticons like this.

"_If you double cross anyone, __**mine**__ is the face you'll never forget. NEVER!"_

"Miko," he growled loudly.

* * *

A/n: The end! But I know, it's a mean ending, so I'll be kind enough to give you a little teaser for the next chapter. I just ask that you leave me a few reviews in return since feedback is always appreciated. But, here you be.

Chapter Six Teaser:

_Both she and Jack whirled around only to see none other than the leader of the Decepticons approaching them, a wicked smirk on his face. His optics were fixed on Miko, the predator having finally found its prey. _

_"Miko…" he breathed again, lust dripping from his voice. His spark pulsed with thrill, excitement; oh it was so good to see her again. _

_"Megatron…" she breathed._

_"Say my name again," he commanded, "I've ached for you."_

_Jack seized Miko by the hand, "Let's get out of here."_

_Megatron growled venomously, aiming his fusion cannon directly at Jack's head._

Toodles!


	6. Threesome

I am going to hell for this.

**Warnings** galore (smut, lemon, rape, abuse, dark themes). **Read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Threesome**

"Miko…"

"…Frag you, Bulk!"

He laughed weakly, "Miko, come here."

She didn't have to be told twice. Miko moved closer to her guardian, hugging his face tightly. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she was unable to hide her relief, her joy at the fact that Bulkhead, her guardian, her best friend, the 'Bot she cared about the most was _finally_ awake.

"You don't need to cry, Miko," the Wrecker whispered as the other Autobots gathered around, smiles on their faces.

"Shut up, you've been in a coma for the last couple weeks. I didn't think you were ever going to wake up…I thought our dune bashing days were over…I was…I was…" but she didn't finish the sentence.

However, Bulkhead didn't have to be told to know. She was scared that she had lost him. He had been the only solid thing in her life when everything else felt like it was falling apart. "I'm going to be okay," he reassured her, "It'll just take some time."

"A _long_ time," Ratchet added, "You still have a long road to recovery, Bulkhead. However, you are healing better than I expected considering the amount of Tox-En you were exposed to."

"I'll get there," Bulkhead stated, "I won't let a little Tox-En keep me knocked down. Besides, Hardshell hasn't seen the last of me."

"Actually," Arcee spoke up, "He has."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Miko can explain better than I can."

Bulkhead looked to Miko as she wiped her tears away and smiled. "Don't be mad," she said, "But when Wheeljack found out what happened to you, he and I went and got revenge."

"Wheeljack scrapped him?"

"_I_ scrapped him," Miko replied, triumphantly, "I scrapped him before he could scrap Wheeljack too."

"You…did?" Bulkhead remarked, surprised, "Did anyone else see?"

"Wheeljack said she handled it like a pro, blew Hardshell to bits apparently," Arcee said with a shrug, "And as far as we know, Megatron still thinks she's dead. He hasn't made any attempts to come after her."

"No more missions for you," he said, "Not until I'm better, not until I know I can keep tabs on you."

"I'll wait for you, Bulk," she replied, "In fact, I'll help you get better."

A few of the Autobots chuckled at her enthusiasm. It wasn't long after that Ratchet cleared everyone out of the med bay claiming that Bulkhead needed his rest. Bulkhead pretended to fall into recharge and once Ratchet left, he proceeded to patch in a call to Wheeljack.

"Yo, Wheeljack here," the Wrecker answered.

"Hey Jackie."

"Bulk! It's about time you fragging woke up. It's been quiet without you around."

"I don't believe that," Bulkhead replied with a chuckle, "Miko told me about your adventure."

"It was all her, Bulk. She'd obviously do anything for you. But I kept her safe; I know how much she means to you. But how come you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About Megatron."

"Did she—

"She didn't go into specific detail, but I got the gist of things. How long has this been going on?"

"Started when she was 15. She's almost 18 now. We've got custody over her; she's technically not allowed to leave the base."

"Bulkhead, Megatron is going to find out. He probably already knows she's still alive. I think she's all he thinks about."

"What do you mean?"

"Two weeks ago when we went on this whole revenge charade, I had to call Megatron in order to have him turn over Hardshell. He brought Miko up."

"What did he say?"

"He just told me she was dead," Wheeljack said and then vented a sigh, "Bulk…she expects you to kill Megatron, but we both know that even our combined effort on our best day wouldn't be enough to bring him down."

"I'm not going to just let him have her if that's what you're saying."

"That's not what I'm saying. Prime's going to have to be the one to kill Megatron. Miko will never be safe until he does and Optimus _knows_ that. It's only a matter of time, Bulk. You know that. Megatron will keep having her until he is stopped or something happens to her."

"For now, she's safe."

"Doubt it."

"Why?"

"The entire Insecticon hive saw her when she killed Hardshell. They know it wasn't me, guaranteed Megatron knows that too. Oh, and Bulk?"

"Yeah?"

"How secure is this transmission?"

* * *

Megatron grinned as he listened to Soundwave playback the transmission that took place between the two Wreckers, Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Before he wasted any resources attempting to locate the girl, Megatron wanted confirmation that Miko was indeed alive. This was more than enough proof for him.

"Soundwave," he barked, not caring that his communications officer knew of his illicit affair with Miko, "Dispatch Laserbeak to locate her immediately."

Soundwave nodded and Megatron watched as Laserbeak transformed and left. He then turned and left the room, gloating to himself. He hoped it wouldn't be long until he could sink his metal into the depths of her flesh once again…

_"You want a piece of me? Well, do you?"_

"Not just a piece, Miko. I want all of you in the worst ways."

_"Don't tell Bulkhead."_

He laughed. It was only a matter of time, but this time, he had no intention of letting Miko go.

* * *

"Time for a break, Bulkhead."

"A break?" Miko repeated in disbelief as she watched Ratchet help Bulkhead back to his feet. All she had wanted him to do was take ten steps. "You think the 'Cons are going to give Bulkhead a break in the middle of a firefight?" she yelled, frustrated that Bulkhead had yet to accomplish the task and Ratchet was already intervening.

"If you push a patient too far too fast you risk exacerbating their injuries," Ratchet replied.

"But—

"Bulkhead needs to rest."

Miko growled as she watched Ratchet lead Bulkhead back into the med bay. She walked forward, heading to the platform. "Out of the way!" she shouted as Bumblebee suddenly transformed in front of her. She disappeared into the elevator, not noticing Arcee stare after her with a concerned look on her face.

Once on the roof, Miko sat down at the edge, gazing out on the horizon as her feet dangled over the ground far below. The sun was just beginning to set, but she hardly noticed as tears suddenly filled her eyes.

_"Don't ever forget you're my girl, Miko."_

"Miko?"

Miko looked up, quickly wiping her tears away. "Oh, hey Arcee…I was just—

"Aren't we a little close to the edge?"

"Heights don't scare me."

Arcee stared at her for a moment before saying, "Bulkhead's coming along just fine. Thanks mostly to your efforts, but he needs a friend right now, not a drill sergeant."

"No offense, but I came up here for some privacy."

"I understand what you're going through, if you ever want someone to talk to—

"I'm fine, okay?" she bit back, "I'm not the one Hardshell tried to scrap."

Arcee played her next words carefully. "Has Megatron been on your mind lately?" she asked.

Miko's whole body reacted. Why would she bring that up? Of all the topics she could have chosen to talk about. The girl looked to the femme, glaring. "He's always on my mind," she replied, her voice softer than her gaze, "Like…he lives in there." Miko shook her head, "I'm not trying to be _mean_ to Bulkhead or exacerbate his injuries, but he's the only one who's ever been there for me through everything…"

_"Like family would be, like a friend would be, like a lover…"_

_"Bulkhead, you don't have to sit in that chair all night," Miko said, peering at his human form through the darkness._

_"It's alright, Miko. I don't want to leave you alone."_

_"You could lie down next to me, there's room, you'd be more comfortable."_

_"Miko…"_

_"I trust you, Bulk," she said, "It's just that…after everything that's happened, it's hard to sleep alone sometimes. I'm afraid of things coming out of the shadows and trying to take me."_

_He moved from the chair and crossed the floor of his quarters until he reached the bed she was lying in. He sat down on the edge of it before asking, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

_He eased himself into the bed beside her. He tensed when she snuggled against him, her small frame pressed tightly against his large, muscled one. However, he quickly relaxed, wrapping his arms around her in an effort to make her feel more secure._

_"You're not so bad as a human," she said, "You're really warm."_

_Bulkhead wasn't sure why, but he smiled. "No hard metal to get in the way, huh?" he remarked._

_"Don't get me wrong, I prefer you as a robot, but this is nice too. It'd piss Megatron off."_

_He scowled, "You're my girl, Miko."_

_She looked up at him, reading the anger in his eyes. And, before she realized what she was doing, she pressed her lips against his in a brief and light kiss before pulling away, blushing._

_"Miko…" he breathed, gazing at her. The anger was gone from his eyes, replaced with curiosity and passionate longing._

_"I'm sorry," she said quickly, not knowing what else to say._

_"Miko I don't…I don't want to hurt you."_

_"I know," and she let the silence hang in the room for a few minutes before she asked, "Do you think anyone will ever love me? I mean, after everything Megatron has done to me—_

_"I love you, Miko."_

_"Bulkhead…can you tell me again that you don't want to leave me alone? That you'll never leave me alone?"_

_"You're my partner, my best friend; I'm always going to be right here. Now, go to sleep. You need rest. No more questions."_

"_Just one more."_

_He sighed, "What is it, Miko?"_

_"Can you love me?"_

_Bulkhead tossed the question around in his head before saying, "Miko…do you mean…"_

_"If we could only have one night and if you didn't get in trouble…would you ever show me how much you love me?"_

_"Miko…"_

_"I wouldn't tell."_

_Despite the fact he wanted to separate himself from Megatron, despite the fact he never wanted to hurt her, despite everything and all the horrible circumstances, he didn't want to say no. He wanted Miko just as much as she wanted him. He needed her as much as she needed him. He could prove how much he loved her, everything, in just one night._

_**"I am only fulfilling what you will never be able to do."**_

_"Bulkhead?"_

_"Are you sure, Miko? Is this…" he stopped, "Am I what you want?"_

_"You're all I've ever wanted."_

_He pulled her against him tightly, kissing her furiously. He let his hands wander where he had only dreamed of letting them go before. "Miko," he breathed, "Stop me if I go too far."_

_"Don't stop."_

"Miko?"

Miko looked over to Arcee, a sad expression on her face. "I just want him to be okay," she said, fighting back the tears, "He means the world to me, and I _mean_ that."

* * *

Megatron was sick of waiting.

It had been weeks since he learned Miko was still alive. Earthen months were going by. How long did it take to find one human girl, a human girl that always somehow left a trace for him to find? Sure there were 7 billion humans on the planet, but he surmised that Miko was in one of two places: Jasper, Nevada or Tokyo, Japan.

Megatron heard Laserbeak before he saw him. He looked over just as he transformed and reattached himself to Soundwave. His officer immediately approached him, relaying the data Laserbeak had recorded.

"Hey Jack!"

The human looked over as Miko sat beside him on the school steps. "Hey Miko," he replied less energetically.

"Uh oh," Miko remarked, picking up on his tone, "Vince rough you up again? Something going on with Sierra? Fail a test? No worries if you did, I do that all the time. Good thing for No Child Left Behind, I'd be getting nowhere if it weren't for Bush."

He looked to her, "The fact you know that surprises me. But if you're genuinely worried—

"I'm not."

"And I didn't think you were…it's just been a long day."

"Have 'Cee take you joyriding or something. Face it; she's the only girl you're ever going to get."

He grumbled something before saying, "Isn't Bulkhead picking you up today?"

She grinned excitedly, much to Megatron's annoyance. "You bet!" she exclaimed, "He may not be quite back on his feet yet but he's definitely back on his wheels."

"Well, he may be back on his wheels, but don't make any plans with him. Don't forget we're working on that project Friday after school."

She looked at him as if he had just spit poison at her. "What project?" she asked.

He groaned before fishing a piece of paper out of his backpack and handing it to her. "For our science class," he said.

"We don't have to make weird things again do we? Raf's Ratchet-designed-volcano was expensive for the school to repair and your Chainsaw Massacre inspired thing-a-mob _almost_ cut the principal in half."

Jack laughed sheepishly, "You did break the teacher's desk when Cybertron fell out of the solar system."

Miko laughed, "Gravity 1, Cybertron 0. But really…all we have to do is get rocks and talk about them."

"But we have to get them from locations outside of town."

"Alright, so we'll have the 'Bots bridge us somewhere cool, like...the Rocky Mountains or something."

"I was thinking somewhere a little more unique, like the Adirondacks."

"Where's that?"

"New York."

"New York _again_?"

"Upstate," he replied. "Very far upstate."

"You know what happened the _last_ time we went to New York?"

"We scratched Knockout's paintjob and got the phase shifter."

Miko glared at him, "Bulkhead got creamed by Hardshell!"

"He can go with us."

"I don't want to go there."

"Miko…"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Even if I said there are rumors of the Sasquatch being up there?"

"…Fine. But if I _don't_ find Bigfoot, my size 9 foot is going up your ass sideways."

Jack winced, "Okay…"

A horn honked and Miko immediately perked up. "That's my ride," she remarked as she stood from the steps. "Adios, muchacho," she stated before running out of view.

Soundwave stopped playing the footage. Megatron thought for a moment before asking, "I presume this was recorded today?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Miko will be finding more than what she's bargaining for come Friday, then."

* * *

"If anything goes wrong, call us immediately."

"No worries, Bulk!" Miko reassured him as she slid out of his interior, the door closing behind her, "It's recon! We're just scouting out the forest so we can get samples for our geology class."

"I mean it, Miko."

"_The entire Insecticon hive saw her when she killed Hardshell. They know it wasn't me, guaranteed Megatron knows that too."_

"Easy, Bulk," Arcee said as she pulled up alongside him, Jack sliding off her, "It's good to see Miko so enthusiastic about a project for once."

"It's probably because it doesn't involve paperwork but actual exploring," Jack said.

"I'm injured, I can hardly transform, if anything happens—

"I'm here, don't forget," Arcee said.

"Jack, let's go!" Miko called as she made her way towards the forest.

"Take care of her, Jack," Bulkhead said.

'Will do, big guy," Jack replied before following Miko into the forest. He walked with her for a ways before asking, "Did you bring the list of things we're supposed to collect?"

"You were supposed to."

"Miko…"

"I'm kidding!" she remarked as she tugged a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket, "What do you want to get first?"

Jack glanced over and saw that she had added Sasquatch and energon to the list. He rolled his eyes, "We're supposed to get different types of rocks."

"If we found some energon, we could help the Autobots out. And our teacher would have a field day analyzing it. We could become famous for 'discovering' it."

"Right…" Jack mused as he followed her deeper into the forest, "We shouldn't go too far."

"Why, you scared?"

"Last time I was in a forest, I met Airachnid."

She chuckled, "Poor Jack, want me to hold your hand?"

"I'm fine."

"Trust me, there's no forest as terrifying as the Aokigahara in Japan."

"What's so scary about it?"

"It's the second most popular place in the world for people to commit suicide. I went once to scope it out."

"That's not surprising," Jack remarked and nearly jumped out of his skin when loud music started playing, "Miko!"

She pressed a button on her phone to turn off the music, "Forgot you're a guy that likes to fiddle around on the harmonica."

"Just…come on," Jack said as he went over to a small rock face.

_Miko cried out as she felt the flesh on her back tear mercilessly against rocks that seemed like they were sharper than knives. She felt blood slowly trickle down her back as the Decepticon leader pinned her there, ruthlessly. She winced before glaring at him and saying, "You're not going to get away with this."_

_**"****I already am."**_

"Miko?"

"Huh? What?"

"You okay?" Jack asked as he looked to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I zoned out for a minute," she said, but that didn't erase the feeling that she was being watched by hungry, blood red optics. She glanced around before looking back to Jack, "Get anything?"

"Just a few metamorphic rocks."

A twig snapped in the forest, Miko whipped around just in time to witness a bird fly up into a tree. She sighed and looked back to Jack who was watching her. "Are you _sure_ you're alright?" he asked.

"Okay, I'm a little paranoid. You can't blame me. What else do we need?"

"Well, according to your modifications on the list, we still need to find Bigfoot and energon."

"Oh, Bigfoot. I forgot all about the hairy fuzz ball."

"What do you say we head back to Bulkhead and Arcee? I mean, if you're paranoid and everything—

"No way! It's not like Megatron's here; let's go do a little exploring."

"Miko, wait!"

But his warning came too late. Jack watched as Miko ran deeper into the forest. He had no choice but to run after her before he lost her.

_"If—when Megatron finds out you're still alive, he will not let you go next time around."_

"Miko…"

Miko halted her advance, unable to tell if the voice that had just called her name had been in her head or real. She glanced around, but she didn't see Jack anywhere. "Jack?" she asked into the sudden eerie quietness of the forest.

Silence.

"Come on!" she hollered, "Why can't you _ever_ keep up?"

Laughter.

Miko whirled around. All she saw was trees, trees and shrubs upon rocks and mud and—

Blood red optics.

Miko closed her eyes and then looked again. They were gone. _"I'm seeing things,"_ she thought. All she knew was that she needed to get over her illusions and find Jack before something—_someone_ else found her.

She nearly screamed when a hand seized her by the wrist. She looked up only to see Jack, an angry look on his face. "Are you trying to freak me out?" he demanded.

Immediately she felt better. With a smile, she shook her head. "Nope. Come on, we still have to find energon."

"Are you kidding? We're not supposed to be looking for—

"Miko Nakadai…"

Both she and Jack whirled around only to see none other than the leader of the Decepticons approaching them, a wicked smirk on his face. His optics were fixed on Miko, the predator having finally found its prey.

"Miko…" he breathed again, lust dripping from his voice. His spark pulsed with thrill, excitement; oh it was so good to see her again.

"Megatron…" she breathed.

"Say my name again," he commanded, "I've _ached_ for you."

Jack seized Miko by the hand, "Let's get out of here."

Megatron growled venomously, aiming his fusion cannon directly at Jack's head. It hummed loudly, ready to bring death. "Let _go_ of her!" he snarled, "You will pay with your _life_ if you don't. She has been dead to me for far too long, _step aside_."

Miko's eyes were wild. She looked to Jack. "Get out of here," she said, "There's no way we can outrun him, you don't need to die for me."

"Aren't you going to _try_ to get away?"

Miko glared at him before yanking her hand out of his, "I'm trying to _save_ your _life_!"

He looked her straight in the eye, "I promised Bulkhead—

"Then go _get_ him!"

A clawed hand seized her by the wrist before she was yanked against a cold, metal frame. "Leave us," Megatron commanded, his weapon still trained on Jack.

With one last look at Miko, Jack scampered off to go get help. Megatron laughed as he powered his weapon down before looking to Miko, his prey. "You," he stated as he pinned her against a tree, "You have fooled me for the last time."

She kicked and clawed at him, but to no avail, "Yeah," she spat, knowing words were her only weapon, "I've sure _missed_ you too."

He grinned. "You had me convinced that you were dead, but to undermine me, to kill one of my finest warriors, did you not think I would find out it was you that had done so? The entire hive of Insecticons witnessed what you had done."

"It wasn't for you. It was for Bulkhead."

"And here I thought you were only a dirty whore, a sniveling inconvenience that wanted _my_ attention. Had I known you were capable of such destruction, of killing without regret—

"Call me a whore again and see what happens!"

He laughed as she squirmed against him, fighting against him despite how fragile she was. "So valiant Miko, tell me, what will you do?" he taunted.

She kicked his panel with her steel-toe boot as hard as she could. Megatron nearly doubled over; surprised by the amount of pain she had caused him. He listened as she laughed at him. "Don't tell me you're as weak as a human male when it comes to getting kicked in the crotch," she taunted this time.

Megatron growled and immediately dipped a hand between her legs, ripping out the crotch of her shorts. Miko swung her hips around to kick him again, but Megatron caught her leg. Miko winced as he squeezed it before threatening, "Kick me again, I will crush it."

"Shut up, I know you like it."

He chuckled, "Ah Miko, if only you would be willing like the first time."

"No—mmmhh…"

Megatron grinned at the noise she made as he kissed her. It had been far too long since he had her like this. While she was distracted, he pinned her arms against the tree, rendering her nearly immobile. She turned away from his kiss.

"Stop," she breathed.

He ignored her, tearing her tights and the thin seam of her underwear.

_**"****Tell me you love me, Miko."**_

"No…"

Miko cried out as he entered her, his spike filling her to the hilt. Her eyes brimmed with tears. He did know Bulkhead was coming right? Bulkhead _and_ Arcee? Where _were _they? A lust-filled sigh escaped Megatron's throat. No, no, _no_! _Not_ again. She grimaced as he pulled back only to ram himself back inside, white hot pain exploding from her abdomen.

"Nngh…_oh_, Miko…"

She gave up struggling, letting her head collapse onto Megatron's shoulder. He kissed her exposed neck. She let the tears fall from her eyes. "Bulkhead…" she choked through a sob.

"What?" he growled.

"Bulkhead and Arcee…t-they're coming you know."

His laugh rumbled against her ear, his glossa teasing her lobe before he nipped it. "Are they, Miko?"

His voice was so gentle that Miko felt sick. He continued to ravish her. Miko hated herself as she once again felt the pain melt into pleasure. Her legs trembled as she fought back the inevitable; she bit her lip, willing Megatron to finish before he finished her.

"It seems the only one _coming_ is you," he breathed, releasing her arms and pulling her hips closer to his, increasing his pace.

"N-No…"

"Don't fight it, Miko."

A blush lit up her face as he snaked a hand under her shirt. He did away with her bra as if it was nothing. His mouth ghosted over hers; he grinned wickedly as a breath hitched in her throat as he teased a nipple between practiced fingers. He gazed down at her, the red glow of his optics illuminating her fair skin. Miko gazed back up at him, her golden eyes half-closed as he beheld her.

"My dear, this is not your punishment."

Miko winced as he thrust deeper. She felt lost, she wanted everything to be over with, she wanted Bulkhead, she wanted to be released, she wanted release.

"Megatron…"

"This is my reward for finding you. Your punishment still awaits you on board the _Nemesis_."

"K-Kiss me…"

He laughed as he pressed his mouth to hers, Miko crumpling against him, her core exploding with pleasure. He kissed away her tears, letting the kiss slide to her neck as Miko wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked out past him only to nearly throw up. "Bulkhead!" she shouted.

Megatron growled and threw her to the ground. "Stop saying _his_ name!" he snarled before he turned and looked up only to see Bulkhead standing only a few feet away. Megatron grinned wickedly, not bothering to conceal his spike as he taunted, "You're a little late. Your charge is finished, but I'm not."

"Bulkhead's better at it than you are," Miko remarked, sitting up.

A shocked expression went across Megatron's face as he looked up to the Wrecker. Bulkhead grinned smugly, "You tell him how it is, Miko."

"What?" Megatron bellowed.

"Pretender technology," Bulkhead remarked with a chuckle, "Who would've _thunk_ it?"

"No!" the Decepticon leader roared as he quickly assumed his full size and charged at the Wrecker.

"No!" Miko shouted, but her shouts were drowned out by a motorcycle engine. She watched as Arcee came rocketing out of nowhere before transforming and slamming into Megatron, knocking him away.

Bulkhead immediately transformed and rushed to Miko's aid. "Get in!" he shouted.

Miko didn't have to be told twice. She jumped inside and Bulkhead took off before she could buckle up. She looked out the window in time to see Arcee transform and pick up Jack before racing on ahead of them.

"Miko, are you alright?" Bulkhead asked.

She sunk into the seat, knowing that she was making a mess on it. "How much did you see?" she asked, feeling light headed.

"More than I wanted to."

Her eyes brimmed with tears, "I'm sorry, Bulk, I—

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Miko."

She started sobbing. She was already a mess; she didn't care how much worse she looked. She was crying so hard she felt like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't think to say anything. Everything hurt so much worse when Megatron left her alive.

"Miko…"

She scraped for the locks on the doors, but Bulkhead kept his doors locked. "Let me out," she gasped, "Let him find me and kill me…let him _kill_ me."

"No."

"Bulk."

"You know I care about you way too much to let him win. When we get back to base, I'll help you get cleaned up."

"Bulk," she whined.

"Miko, I love you, _remember_ how much I do."

_She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She felt as he returned the embrace, enveloping her tightly in his strong arms. "I'll remember this," she said, "I'll remember this when I need to escape."_

_"Maybe now you won't forget you're my girl."_

_"Thanks, Bulk, for saving my life."_

_"Thank you for saving mine."_

An explosion sent Bulkhead tumbling off the path. Miko, unbuckled, went crashing out of the passenger's side window only to land with a loud thump back on the path. Her vision exploded with stars as she slowly managed to sit up. "Bulk," she called, but couldn't see anything. Everything was too bright, white. She blinked madly, trying to get the white out of her eyes. She shook her head as her vision began to clear, just in time to make out Megatron's figure stop in front of her once again her size.

"Sleeping with the Wrecker, are you?" he seethed as he hoisted her to her feet.

A groan of pain escaped her throat as he forced her to walk forward, over to Bulkhead, who was unconscious and pinned between boulders and trees. Megatron laughed, "I'm not finished, Miko. I will never be finished with you."

Her body was already aching before she was slammed against Bulkhead's metal chassis. She cringed as Megatron yanked the back door open, tearing it clean off its hinges. "Stop!" she shouted, her vision still spinning in all sorts of hues and directions.

He forced her inside, sprawling her out across the back seat. "I'm sure Bulkhead _loves_ to feel you squirm as much as I do. Won't he be in for a treat when he wakes up?" he taunted as he ripped off what was left of her clothes.

"No, not here," she pleaded, "_Not _here."

He laughed, "You brought this on yourself, Miko. Don't worry, my dear, Bulkhead will be waking up soon, his injuries weren't that severe. He'll help you through this."

"No…" she breathed, her vision too cloudy to fight him, her body too sore.

Megatron kissed her as he forced himself inside her yet again. Miko pleaded with every deity she could think of that Bulkhead wouldn't wake up, that Arcee would come back, that they weren't so far off the path they couldn't be seen.

A chill went up her spine when she felt Bulkhead shudder and heard him groan. Megatron chuckled into Miko's neck.

"Miko…" Bulkhead groaned.

"Don't move, Wrecker," Megatron commanded, "Or I will kill your charge. I know neither of us want that."

"What? By the Pit…Megatron!" Bulkhead roared when he realized what was going on, "Let her go!"

Megatron simply laughed, thrusting himself into Miko so hard, Bulkhead rocked repeatedly back and forth on his frame. He shook with rage as he felt Miko claw into his back seat, sharp groans escaping her throat as she tried to bear the pain and withhold the pleasure.

"Miko," the Wrecker breathed.

"I'm sorry, Bulk," she whimpered.

Megatron chuckled as he leaned forward and captured Miko's lips with his own metal maw. A breath hitched in her throat as he kissed his way from her jaw, down her neck, across her chest, and to her breast. She groaned as he suckled it, teasing his glossa against the nipple. "St…Stop," she pleaded.

"I'm not finished."

Bulkhead revved his engine loudly, but it only caused Megatron to laugh. Miko trembled, she knew Megatron felt it, she knew Bulkhead felt it. She felt like dying.

"Bulkhead to base…"

Static.

"Bulkhead to Arcee…"

Static.

"Bulkhead to _anyone_…"

Static.

"I am jamming the signal, Bulkhead," Megatron taunted before looking back to Miko, a familiar flush of pleasure on her face. "Close, Miko?" he asked, his voice a gentle purr, "There must be a way I can make you squirm some more."

"Megatron, leave her alone," Bulkhead growled.

"I'm afraid it's too late for _that_, Wrecker," Megatron replied before tracing a clawed finger down Miko's torso. He stopped at her clitoris.

"N-No," Miko breathed, squirming to get away from him.

"No?" he repeated as he held her where she was, "Why not?"

She gasped; flinching as he suddenly brushed a claw delicately against her clit. He grinned and repeated the action only to elicit a whimper from her. Gently, he stroked her, kissing her neck as he did so. She felt as he trailed the kisses down her neck, across her collar bone, further down, pulling out of her as he past her breasts and continued to trail kisses down her torso.

"Megatron…n-no…" she pleaded.

_She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She felt as he returned the embrace, enveloping her tightly in his strong arms. "I'll remember this," she said, "I'll remember this when I need to escape."_

Miko gasped, arching her back as Megatron kissed his way between her legs. His glossa gently prodded against her clit, causing Miko's hips to buckle. She dug her nails into Bulkhead's pleather seats, grasping for something to hold onto as Megatron licked and sucked at her. He teased his glossa in small, slow circles, lapping at her and kissing her.

"Nngh…M-Megatron…"

She writhed beneath him, trying to get away, but Megatron pulled her closer. He purred, his systems whining loudly. He was driving Miko crazy. She arched her back again; her core feeling like it was going to explode just as Megatron slipped a clawed finger inside of her. She wished more than anything that he would hurt her, that he would lash out, that his skilled fingers would slip, that he would do anything that caused her pain.

It was a bigger relief when he stopped suddenly, sitting back up. "Indulge me, Bulkhead," he purred, "Does Miko squirm this much for you?" He continued fingering her as he taunted, "I bet she says she loves you, that you're her escape, that you're better than me—

"Because I _am_."

Megatron snarled before retracting his fingers from Miko and thrusting his spike back inside her. "Is that so?" he growled, forcing himself inside her harder than he needed to. "It appears Miko has kept secrets from you then, Wrecker," the tyrant breathed, thrusting so hard that Bulkhead once again rocked on his frame. He laughed as Miko cried out, clinging to him as if for dear life.

Bulkhead seethed, "If you hurt her, I'll—

"You'll _what_? You're in no position to threaten me, not while I'm _fragging_ your charge."

Bulkhead wished more than anything he could do something. Every squirm, every flinch, every time Miko clawed her nails into his seat, Bulkhead could feel it. Every sigh that escaped her lips, every moan that left her throat, every whimper she let free made Bulkhead want to crawl inside his soul. And, for every thrust from Megatron, for every laugh, purr, taunt, every time he kissed Miko, Bulkhead had already killed him a thousand times in his head.

"Bulkhead," Miko whimpered, but she tried to make her voice stronger, "Remember that time I painted a rainbow and hearts on Ratchet?"

Bulkhead chuckled, "Yeah Miko, I remember."

"I don't think I've…nnnh…ever seen him angrier."

Megatron glared down at her, but Miko ignored him and added with a chuckle, "Or the time I tried to teach Optimus how to do the Gangnam Style dance…and he actually tried it."

Bulkhead laughed at the memory. "You know," he said, "He wasn't that bad."

Miko started to laugh but suddenly cried out as Megatron bit her neck. "Do not ignore me," he growled, reaching down and stroking his fingertips over her clit. He chuckled as she flinched, her muscles suddenly tightening around him. "Yes Miko," he purred, "That's better."

Miko looked up at him. "Just kill me," she breathed.

"No, that's too easy. I want you alive."

"Miko, it's okay," Bulkhead tried to reassure her.

"Listen to him, my pet. Give in to me."

"N-No…"

He increased his pace; her breathing became staggered and heavy. "You feel _so_ good," he breathed, ensnaring her lips in a forceful and heated kiss. "Tell me you love me, Miko," he said, "Tell Bulkhead what really happened against that rock face. Tell him what you told me. Tell him how you didn't resist."

"Miko…" Bulkhead breathed, not wanting to listen to Megatron.

"I told you…not to tell him…"

"You said you wanted me."

"Miko…"

"Bulkhead…I'm sorry."

Megatron chuckled, a soft blush of pleasure appearing on Miko's face. "You said you were obsessed with getting my attention," he breathed.

Every memory of every time Miko sneaked through the groundbridge played through Bulkhead's mind. The time when they had to rescue Agent Fowler. The time Miko and the others became trapped in the shadow zone. The time when he and Arcee were trying to get the polarity gauntlet from Breakdown and Airachnid. The time she ran into the cave that Megatron and Starscream were in. The time the data cylinder emptied into his mind. The time Ratchet had to push her out of the way when Megatron came to their base and Miko complained because she wanted to _see_ the Decepticon leader. The fact that she had threatened Megatron. How had he not noticed? Had she really been trying to see him fight…or Megatron?

"Miko…" he breathed, but he intervened too late.

Golden eyes had already met blood red optics. Megatron smiled as she reached up, cupping his face in her hand. She pulled him closer. He sighed into her kiss as her body went rigid. Tears escaped from the corners of her eyes as she melted between him and Bulkhead. Megatron growled, his body going rigid as the tail end of her orgasm dragged him into his own. With one last thrust, he drove himself as deep as he could before spilling his essence inside Miko. With a laugh, Megatron kissed her tears away before pulling out. He let the mess of his fluids and Miko's spill onto Bulkhead's interior.

"It's been a _pleasure_, Bulkhead," Megatron remarked before whisking Miko out of the back seat.

"Megatron, no!"

But it was too late. Megatron had already resumed his full size and seized Miko in his hand. He transformed around her before taking to the skies, leaving Bulkhead behind to wallow in his brokenness.

* * *

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded as he assessed Bulkhead's injuries. He had been the least bit pleased when he saw Optimus practically drag him through the groundbridge, "You know you're not allowed to fight!"

Bulkhead didn't say anything, the worst look of shame and brokenness in his optics. It was then Ratchet looked out and saw Arcee and Jack were accounted for. "Oh no," he breathed, "Where's Miko?"

"Guess Megatron knew she was alive after all," Arcee said, "We did everything we could—

"We should've never gone," Jack said, "Miko didn't want to go in the first place."

Optimus shook his head, "This is no one's fault."

Arcee looked to the Wrecker who was staring at the floor. "Bulk," she said gently, but his gaze didn't shift, "Bulk, what happened? I thought we were in the clear, you and Miko were right behind me and then you were gone and I couldn't find you—

"Megatron shot me off the path," Bulkhead replied, looking to her, "I blacked out from the force of the impact. Miko wasn't buckled in; she went flying out the window—

"Bulkhead, where is your rear door?" Ratchet asked.

The Wrecker winced before saying, "Megatron ripped it off. I was still out when he did."

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"When I woke up, he…Megatron was…

"Bulkhead?" Optimus asked.

"He raped her right there on the backseat…"

"No…" both Ratchet and Arcee breathed in unison.

It was Optimus' optics that widened in shock before they furrowed with rage. A guttural cry of fury escaped his throat before he turned and walked away from the med bay. Spark-broken, Arcee looked back to Bulkhead before saying, "We'll get her back."

He didn't say anything. Confused, Arcee prodded him, "Bulk?"

"I'm not so sure she wants to come back."

* * *

Miko cried out as his hand came down again, metal striking bone. She felt her body breaking; she felt it bruising as Megatron lashed out his metal fists again and again and again. Upon arriving at the _Nemesis_, he had brought her back to that dark room. She dangled a couple feet off the ground, her arms bound by chains.

"Is this what you wanted, _Miko_?" he growled, "For me to tear you apart?"

"Yes," she hissed, watching as he took out a device that resembled a whip-like laser. It sparked and crackled, hungry for her flesh.

He would bring her within a breath of her life, but he would not kill her. Her first breath, her last breath, and every other breath in between, they were all his. "This is what you get for lying," he said as he hit her, "For hiding."

_THWACK_

"For sneaking aboard my ship and providing vital intelligence to the Autobots."

_THWACK_

"For assisting the Autobots in recovering the phase shifter."

_THWACK_

"For aiding Wheeljack in blowing up one of my mines."

_THWACK_

"For killing Hardshell."

_THWACK_

"For sleeping with Bulkhead."

_THWACK_

She could hardly breathe. Tears burned down her cheeks as he finally stopped. She was trembling, shivering as he took her gently in his arms and chuckled gently against her throat. "I will take care of you," he purred, wiping away her tears.

"_Megatron's got a thing for you, and let me tell you, it's not going to be roses and heart-shaped boxes. When he wants something, he takes it and he keeps it. If—when Megatron finds out you're still alive, he will not let you go next time around."_

She moved closer to him, letting her eyes close. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close. She hated him for making her feel like this. She hated herself for ever wanting his attention…for still wanting his attention. She feared she would always want some part of him.

"Tell me you love me, Miko."

She opened her eyes, her golden eyes catching his bloody ones. His mouth hovered over hers as he breathed, "Miko…"

"I love you."

And he pressed his mouth against hers, sealing her words with a kiss.

* * *

Longest chapter ever. Please review, but be gentle. I'm sensitive.


	7. Freefall

Okay, this chapter definitely isn't the best, but it got everything across that I wanted to get across. My inner demon seems to come out as I'm writing as well. Anyways, thank you so much for all the support I have been getting for this definitely sick and twisted story. I appreciate all the reviews and all the people that take the time to read it. You guys are awesome. Here's another chapter for ya'll.

* * *

**Freefall**

Miko bit her lip in order to keep from screaming. She squeezed her eyes closed; throwing her head back against the metal slab she was restrained on. Her wrists were already bruised from struggling against the restraints that were much tighter than what they needed to be.

"This wouldn't hurt as much if you would just hold still."

She glared at the drone as he treated her injuries. "You're no doctor," she spat, "You know nothing about human anatomy or _anything_ else."

"I am surprised you can move this much considering the nature of your injuries. Lord Megatron was right, you _are_ resilient," the drone replied as it treated her wounds, "Besides, would you rather have Knockout tending to your injuries?"

"I'm sure Doc Knock would've been _gracious_ enough to rip me apart. Does he even know I'm here?"

"If rumors that Megatron is fragging a human have reached his audios then perhaps, but don't flatter yourself. You are an organic, even as a drone I am superior to you."

"Remind me again who is getting fragged by Megatron and who isn't and _never_ will be?"

"Megatron would never lower himself to such standards."

"Yet he'd frag a human."

Miko gasped suddenly as the drone thrust a few fingers into her. He chuckled as he felt around, causing Miko to squirm as she tried to get away from him but couldn't. "Warm…wet…_tight_," the drone stated, "I can see why." He removed his fingers and resumed treating her wounds.

Miko didn't say anything else. She waited for him to finish. When he finally had, he draped a blanket over her, concealing her nudity. "Your injuries are not severe," the drone stated as he removed the restraints, "Merely cuts and bruises. However, you may be suffering from a bit of whiplash, not only from being ejected from Bulkhead but also from Megatron's whipping."

"If you're trying to be funny you really _suck_ at it."

"You must clean yourself, my lord commands it. He will have nothing to do with your filthy organic ways."

"Tell your lord that he can kiss my ass."

"I will relay your message," the drone remarked, "After you have bathed, you will be fed and then you will be allowed to rest. If you require further assistance—

"I'm _good_," Miko stated, wincing as she sat up on the table. Her whole body ached from the day's earlier events. She knew she would feel worse tomorrow. She groaned as she stood, wrapping the blanket around her in order to conceal her nakedness. The drone shook its head as it watched her.

"Come with me," he said.

Though there was exquisite pain in each of her steps, Miko followed him out the door and to a different room. "You will be staying here," the drone said, "Lord Megatron had this room prepared for you to suit your organic needs."

_**"I will take care of you."**_

"How _kind_ of him," she remarked sarcastically before she stepped inside the room, the door hissing shut behind her. She glanced around. Like Megatron's quarters, this room was poorly furnished. There was a bed, a couch, and a bathroom. She sighed as she sat down on the bed, pulling the blanket closer in an effort to get warmer. Her body ached and stung, her heart hurt.

Miko closed her eyes in an effort to forget where she was, in an effort to forget everything that had happened. She had been raped by Megatron again, but not just raped; he had defiled her right on Bulkhead's backseat. As soon as they had gotten back to the _Nemesis_, he used the relic to make her large and proceeded to beat her, not to the point of killing her but hard enough to teach her a lesson.

She had told him she loved him.

The three words she only dared to tell Bulkhead, the three words that meant everything to him, the three words that were _only_ meant for the Wrecker she had spilled into Megatron's mouth and he had sealed them there. She wondered if he had eaten them, locking them within him forever. He had already devoured the rest of her.

Miko didn't bother to wipe a tear away as it slipped out of her eye and ran down her cheek. "I miss you, Bulk," she breathed.

_"When we get back to base, I'll help you get cleaned up."_

_**"Tell Bulkhead what really happened against that rock face. Tell him what you told me."**_

_"Miko, I love you..."_

_**"Tell him how you didn't resist."**_

_"_…remember_ how much I do."_

_**"You said you wanted me."**_

_"Don't you ever forget how I feel about you."_

_**"**__Y_ou said you were obsessed with getting my attention."

"I'm sorry, Bulkhead," she cried, her insides feeling like they were breaking as her shoulders heaved, "When I said I wanted his attention, this is _not_ what I meant…I only ever wanted to be your girl."

She pulled the blanket over her head. She didn't want to be seen. She didn't want to be heard or felt. She didn't want to exist. She wanted everything to end. She had enough of the hurt, enough of letting Bulkhead down, enough of never being noticed. She closed her eyes, still sniffling. She didn't want to have to go back to the Autobots this time, not if she could get Megatron to kill her first.

"I'm sorry, Bulk," she breathed as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Miss Nakadai, you need to eat."

"Go away," she mumbled, pulling the blanket back over her head.

"It's been two days since you have eaten anything," the concerned drone said, "Lord Megatron said that if you don't start eating that you will be force-fed."

"Then tell him I did eat and it was delicious."

"Miss Nakadai…"

"My _name_ is _Miko_."

"Miko, then," the drone said, "_Please_ eat."

"Haven't you ever heard that humans live and die by the rule of three? Three minutes without air, three hours without heat, three days without water, three weeks without food…and _whoops_ you're dead."

"Lord Megatron forbids—

"Tell your almighty one that if he wants to get anymore fucks in that he might want to hurry up. I've only had a few glasses of water in the last couple of days. But if not, I'm going back to sleep."

"As you wish," the Eradicon replied.

Miko listened as the drone crossed the floor, the door hissing shut behind it as it left. She peeked out from under the blanket only to see it had left the food behind. She tried to ignore how _good_ the food smelled. Instead she buried herself back beneath the blanket, covering her nose as she willed herself to fall back to sleep.

Her eyelids were just beginning to droop when the drone returned, this time accompanied by three other drones. "No!" she shouted as she was forced to sit up. A drone pinned her where she was as another held her head steady.

"Will you eat on your own?" a third drone asked.

"No," she spat, only to have her mouth forced open and a feeding tube shoved down the back of her throat and into her esophagus.

The fourth drone poured some kind of liquid concoction into the tube. Miko felt it slide into her stomach. The drone that had her pinned laughed as tears slid out of her eyes. "You will be kept alive," he said, "Lord Megatron forbids your death. If this is how you wish to be fed, then this is how we will feed you."

She squeezed her eyes closed, unable to respond.

"Perhaps we should bathe her as well; I doubt she has cleaned herself in the last couple days."

"We could find out what it is about her that Megatron likes so much. He'd never know."

Miko's eyes shot open in horror. The feeding tube was removed from her mouth as she was dragged over to the bathroom. "No," she said as she tried to jerk herself away, "You can't do this, I'll tell Megatron, I'll _tell_ him!"

"Will you?" one of the drones asked as she was forced inside.

There was nothing Miko could do to stop the four of them as they bathed her, cleaning areas they were not allowed to touch. She tried to get away from the four pairs of hands that held her down, from the claws that fingered her, but they rendered her immobile. There was nothing she could do as she was raped four times, once by each drone.

_"You are an organic, even as a drone I am superior to you."_

_"This wouldn't hurt so much if you would just hold still."_

_**"This is what you get for sleeping with Bulkhead."**_

They left her in the bathroom, naked and shivering. Miko stared after them, her eyes wide and filled with pain. "I didn't want this," she gasped. She shook her head as powerful sobs escaped her throat, racking her body. She buried her face in her hands before she screamed. She didn't care if someone heard as she let loose scream after scream after scream until her voice became hoarse.

No one came running.

With shaking hands, she wiped away her tears. She brushed her hair and dried it. She went back over to the bed and wrapped herself up in the blanket before sitting down. She eyed the sleeping pills and muscle relaxers the drones had given her over the last couple days. She had complained that she was sore from the accident. They had given her those and rather than taking them, she had stockpiled them, just in case.

She grabbed the few pills and a bottle of water. She swallowed one. Two. Three. Four. Five.

_"Miko, I love you, _remember _how much I do."_

She ran into the bathroom and forced two fingers down her throat, gagging herself. She bent over the toilet as she threw up, her body retching painfully. The toilet flushed when she finished. She went back to the bed, collapsing upon it. She buried herself under the blanket, still wanting to die.

_"Thanks, Bulk, for saving my life."_

* * *

"Bulkhead, I believe I found a way for you to remove the pretender technology."

From where he was sitting, the Wrecker looked to the medical officer. "Did you?" he asked.

"Apparently if you twist it a certain way it will pop right off," Ratchet said as he approached the rehabilitating Wrecker.

Bulkhead offered him one of his hands and Ratchet gave the gold band a small twist. It clanged loudly as it fell onto the floor. The medic went on to remove the next. Bulkhead rubbed his wrists once the bands were off, grateful that his wrists were no longer being constricted.

_"I wish I could be a transformer. I could fight Megatron that way. I could be with you."_

_"Miko, you're perfect the way you are. You mean just as much to me."_

_"But being human isn't enough."_

_"It's enough, Miko."_

_"It's not enough to have you."_

Bulkhead closed his optics briefly, turning his gaze to the floor. Ratchet observed his sudden moroseness and asked, "Everything alright?"

"Just wondering about Miko," he replied.

"You don't still believe she wants to be with Megatron, do you?"

"Why else would she want his attention?"

"Bulkhead, think about everything she has done for you. She wouldn't leave you in that cave even when Starscream showed up. She got that synthetic energon formula out of your head. She's always _come back_ to you. If that isn't enough to convince you, then I don't know what is. I know you've told Miko not to believe anything Megatron says. I say it's best you take your own advice."

"Can I keep that?" Bulkhead asked, gesturing to the pretender technology.

Ratchet eyed him skeptically before saying, "If you must."

"Thanks, Ratch," Bulkhead replied before taking the technology and walking away.

* * *

From then on, Miko ate without being prompted. She showered every day. She obeyed the drones lest they decided to violate her again for disobeying Megatron's orders. It wasn't long before her wounds healed and she was left trying to figure out how to occupy her time. She asked the drones for paper, for pencils, for a way to listen to music, for video games, for _anything_ to distract her from her thoughts.

They brought her a device that scanned radio frequencies and broadcasted them. Miko let the violent rhythms of Slash Monkey and other metal and hard rock bands pound into her soul. She was allowed to draw and she drew fantastic images of the Autobots, of Jack, Sierra, Vince, Raf, June, Agent Fowler, the Decepticons, of herself and she hung them all over the place. She talked to them, pretending they were real, praying that they would respond but they never did.

Finally, she was given clothes. She was given tights, bras, panties, shirts, skirts, and pants. She wore her favorite assortments selfishly. She had never loved clothing as much until now.

Miko stood in front of the mirror wearing only a bra and panties as she looked herself over. She traced her fingertips over scars that she could only cover up, memories that she could hide but never escape from. No matter what she did in order to try to forget everything, reality always served as a painful reminder.

She turned, sizing herself up, making sure her injuries were in fact healed. She sighed as she started to put her hair up. She glanced up into the mirror only to gasp in surprise. Megatron's reflection was grinning back.

A hand brushed her hair to the side as lips pressed against the back of her neck. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as he kissed his way down her shoulder. She shuddered. He chuckled, "Miss me, Miko?"

"Hardly," she replied.

"Mmm," he purred, "And here I thought a few days apart would soften you up. Have the drones been treating you well?"

"They treated me just as _you_ would have, _rape_ and all."

Miko cringed as a guttural cry of fury rumbled free from his throat. "You're _lying_!" he seethed as he yanked her around so she was facing him.

"I am _not_ a liar. It happened on my third day here. There were four of them and I blame _you_ entirely."

"Me?" he growled, "If you weren't so _fragile_ this would have never happened. You have _yourself_ to blame."

This time Miko glared at him, "You always have the choice, the _power_ to kill me, but you _never_ do. I didn't come here willingly; I didn't choose to be yours. I blame you for _everything_."

"Do not forget it was you that sought my attention," he snarled, his optics burning with anger, "I did not come looking for you and you would be _wise _to remember that."

"You should have killed me."

He smirked, "To die is to escape. You will never escape me, Miko, not even in death. I will make you _suffer_."

She yanked herself free from his grasp, turning back to face the mirror. "I will die," she said, "I am human."

"You _delight_ me," he purred, encircling his arms around her waist as he kissed the nape of her neck, "I favor you, my sin. My beautiful, wretched sin."

A small gasp escaped her throat as Miko felt herself pulled directly against him. His clawed fingers traced up and down her torso. She leaned against him, her walls falling. Seduced. Captured. His. She was all his.

_"Don't ever forget you're my girl, Miko."_

She closed her eyes.

_She didn't want to hurt Bulkhead with the truth, it would be a lie to say she hadn't enjoyed every moment spent with Megatron, pinned against that rock face…_

_**"You're mine, Miko Nakadai."**_

"Please," she breathed.

He took one of her bra straps in his sharp teeth before easing it down her shoulder, kissing the exposed flesh there. "Does Optimus realize your worth at all or does he favor the other two humans?" he asked.

"He's quicker to scold me than ask for my help."

"He must know that you are dangerous, that you are of much greater use to the Decepticons than to him."

"I am useless—

"Optimus _makes_ you useless. You ruthlessly murdered my _fiercest_ Insecticon warrior. Does that mean _nothing_ to him?"

Miko didn't say anything. Megatron chuckled against her throat before he whispered, "It means _everything_ to me."

"I am of no use to you."

"Has Optimus never told you that you are capable of being a fine warrior?"

"Are you insane? I'm too weak to fight for you."

"Yes, your soul was wasted when it was placed inside of a human shell. Though, my dear, if I could, I would free you of that curse," he said, "You deserve to walk among the gods."

"You would get sick of me," she protested, "There are other femmes out there that could serve you better than I ever could."

"I do not doubt that, however, femmes are a limited resource. Why waste my time looking for another femme of your attributes when I already have you?"

"I cannot serve you."

"Wouldn't you?" he asked as he lazily trailed kisses along her shoulder and up her neck, "If you had the ability, would you do _anything_ for me?"

Miko shuddered as he tilted her face towards his. He kissed her lightly, a clawed hand tracing over the delicate curves of her body. She didn't understand how he knew where to touch her to make her feel like melting into him. She didn't understand why she craved him. She slipped into a haze, completely lost. Her body ached for him. Her heart and soul, every part of her wanted him. She was slipping out of Bulkhead's grasp, free falling into Megatron's arms.

_"Don't you dare believe him and don't you ever forget how I feel about you."_

_"I wish I could be a transformer. I could fight Megatron that way. I could be with you."_

_**"If I could, I would free you of that curse. You deserve to walk among the gods."**_

When falling, it was instinct to grab onto something, not to let go. But who was she to grab onto, Bulkhead or Megatron?

"I would…" she breathed. She felt him smile.

"Would you be so willing?"

"I need you."

"Yes, Miko, _yes_ you do. I am the only one who sees you for who you are and the only one who ever will."

Miko watched, stunned, as Megatron suddenly fastened a necklace around her neck. The chain was made of diamonds, the pendant made of amethyst. "Wh-Where did you get this?" she asked.

"I had the rocks mined and the drones made the necklace," he replied, "Is it to your liking?"

"I'd be lying if I said no…but, why? I'm not your…" she hesitated, "Whatever the equivalent to the word 'girlfriend' is in your lingo."

"No, you are unworthy of such a distinction, such an _honor_ as long as you are human," he remarked, "I take you to berth for my gratification, not yours. Do not be mistaken. The necklace is to show how I favor you over the rest of your kind. There is a lot more I can decorate you with in order to show my favor."

"This is enough."

"Then come with me to berth."

Before Miko could respond, he spun her around to face him. He beheld her for a moment before capturing her mouth with his. She groaned as she felt his arm snake around the small of her back before he pulled her against him. Sharp fingertips traced up her spine, causing her to shudder and involuntarily lean into him. He undid the clasps to her bra. The straps slid off her arms and the garment fell to the floor.

Megatron kissed downwards, his lips caressing over her skin as he sank down to one knee. He pulled her closer as he kissed down her torso, his lips reaching her waistline. A breath hitched in Miko's throat as he kissed her through her panties. The thin fabric did nothing to shield her from the sensations of his rough maw caressing her. A blush lit up her face as he took her panties between his teeth and slid them down to her knees.

"So wet already," he purred, licking the wetness that had seeped down the inside of her thighs, "You taste so sweet."

Miko gasped and nearly fell over as he traced his glossa along her slit. He held her steady as she clutched onto his shoulders. She squeezed her eyes closed, groaning lightly as he French kissed what should have been forbidden to him. She trembled as he fingered her, slowly, teasing his fingertips in and out.

"Miko," he rumbled, his voice vibrating through her.

"Ah!" she cried out at the unexpected pleasure. She cracked an eye open and looked down at him. Even when he was on his knees she was still at his complete mercy. "Megatron…" she breathed, "Please…"

"Please what, my dear?"

"D-Don't stop."

He looked up at her, his optics flaring with amusement. "Do my audios deceive me or are you willing?" he asked as he slowly rose back to his feet.

_She could only submit, but the idea of submission ignited a flurry of excitement in her belly. While she was terrified of the consequences, part of her _hoped_ that the Decepticon leader wouldn't let her go. The Autobots had always worked so hard to keep her away from the Decepticons, away from danger, but their efforts only fueled the burning desire she had to actually capture the attention of the enemy._

"Completely," she breathed, daring to reach out and press herself against him.

A wicked laugh escaped his throat as he forced her onto the bed face first. Miko listened as his panel hissed open and grunted as he hoisted her hips upwards. She cursed into the pillow as he entered her.

"Tell me," he breathed as he fucked her, "Who does it better…Bulkhead or me?"

"You," she moaned, biting her lip as he drove himself into her relentlessly.

"And who…ahhh…is your escape?"

"You."

"And who do you love?"

"You, Megatron," she breathed as she buried her face in the pillow. "Harder," she groaned.

She bit the pillow as he obliged, laughing wildly as he did so. "If only you were of my kind," he breathed lustfully.

She wished it more than anything. "You would…be beneath me," she panted as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh, Miko…nothing turns me on more than a femme who challenges my superiority."

"You must love Arcee and Airachnid then."

"No, neither of them are as fearless as you," he breathed as he pounded himself into her.

"I could beat you…nnnh…I could—ahh!—dominate you."

He laughed. Miko's leg's trembled as the pleasure became too great. With a groan, she came, liquid seeping out of her as her muscles constricted around Megatron's spike. Megatron cursed as the feeling of her orgasm triggered his own. He spilled himself inside her, filling her with his essence.

"Miko," he breathed, his cooling fans whining loudly.

"What?" she asked, too sore to move.

He chuckled tiredly as he pulled out of her and laid beside her on the bed. He pulled her against him before pulling the blanket over her. Miko snuggled into the blanket, enjoying the feeling of Megatron's powerful embrace. Silence filled the room. Miko closed her eyes to sleep.

"Did you draw all these pictures?"

She opened her eyes as Megatron pulled one of her drawings off the wall. "Yes…" she breathed as she watched him examine the drawing. It was of Optimus dueling against Nemesis Prime.

"Who is this?"

"Nemesis Prime," she answered with a yawn, "The leader of MECH, Silas, created him."

"Who?"

"The guy who dissected Breakdown and stole Bumblebee and Starscream's T-Cog. He learned enough about your biology to make the antithesis of Optimus Prime. He wasn't a sentient being since Silas controlled him manually."

Megatron continued to glance over the images. Some of them he simply didn't understand. There were pictures of Soundwave acting as a disc-jockey and operating a turn table, there was a picture of her and him both playing electric guitars with sunglasses on, pictures of her and Bulkhead, pictures of Jack and some other human female he didn't recognize. One of the pictures caught his eye.

In it, he was kneeling, cradling a naked, injured, and unconscious Miko in his arms. He had black, featherlike angel wings protruding from his back as he gazed heavenwards. On the bottom of the picture, she had written: _Rise Above._

With a satisfied smile, he hung the picture back up before he closed his optics and allowed sleep to overtake him. Miko listened as the tyrant fell asleep beside her. She rolled over, turning her back to him. She gazed down the length of his arm, eyeing the powerful cannon he had her tucked under. A surge of elation stung through her.

He was wearing the shape modifier.

She could leave. She could shrink down and escape. She could go back to the Autobots, back to Bulkhead…

Bulkhead, the very partner she had just betrayed.

She squeezed her eyes closed. She didn't know who to grab a hold of, she didn't know who to let go. She hated Megatron more than she loved him. But she wanted him more than she wanted Bulkhead. It was impossible to have both, but if she stayed here…

_"Warm…wet…tight, I can see why."_

_"We could find out what it is about her that Megatron likes so much. He'd never know."_

Carefully, she got out of the berth and dressed herself as quietly as she could. Once clothed, she went back over and pointed the relic at herself. It activated and Miko shrunk back down to her normal size. She didn't hesitate after it finished as she ran over to the door and slipped between the cracks, escaping the room.

"You there, what are you doing?"

Miko looked up; she hadn't been expecting a drone to be guarding the door. Thinking quickly she replied, "Megatron has orders for me to return to the surface. He wouldn't have shrunken me down otherwise or let me out of the room."

The drone glanced between her and the door before saying, "I will escort you to a groundbridge."

* * *

"_Told you_ I just needed to borrow it for a while," Smokescreen stated as he looked to the medic, "Ratchet here thought I was trying to steal your relics."

"_Only_ until you explained your plan, which I then sanctioned," Ratchet fired back, "It's called _protocol_."

"Ratchet is correct," Optimus stated, "Standard procedure must be observed by every member of this team. However, I also believe we must commend Smokescreen. He has proven to be a quick study by choosing to place strategy above bravado."

"There'll be no living with him now," Arcee remarked.

"While this may lack the pageantry of an elite guard ceremony, I wish to welcome you to Team Prime," Optimus remarked.

Smokescreen looked to the others to see if he had their approval just as a gasp filled the room. Everyone looked to Jack who was leaning over the platform, staring towards the entrance of the base. "Miko!" he exclaimed.

Miko looked up only to catch the gazes of the Autobots. She sank down to her knees, exhausted and sore. Arcee immediately ran over to her and knelt in front of her. "Miko, are you okay?" she asked.

"Just…fine," she breathed.

"Does she require a medical assist?" Ratchet asked from where she was.

"I _said_ I'm _fine_!" she yelled as struggled to get back on her feet. "Who's he?" she asked, pointing to Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen," Arcee replied, "Our new recruit."

"You're replacing Bulkhead?" she demanded.

"No," Optimus answered, "Bulkhead's position on our team remains secure."

"Miko…"

"Bulk!" she shouted before scampering over to him and crushing his leg in a hug.

"Careful," the Wrecker said, "I'm still unsteady on my feet."

"I missed you," she whimpered.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice soft, "Megatron didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

"Wasn't just him this time," she replied.

Bulkhead was so furious; he didn't even know what to do. He dropped the pretender technology out of his hand before he crushed it out of fury. The two gold bands landed just behind Miko. Enraged, he shook Miko off him before turning and heading deeper into the base. "Bulkhead?" Miko asked as she watched her guardian walk away.

He didn't stop. He didn't turn around.

"Bulkhead!" she cried after him, tears leaking out of her eyes. He still didn't acknowledge her, he kept walking. She collapsed to her knees, trying to hold back her sobs. "Don't walk away," she breathed, unable to make her voice any louder as pain ripped through her heart. He had told her that he would never leave her alone…

"Come back!" she wailed, the sobs breaking free.

"Miko…" a voice breathed behind her.

She whipped around only to see Optimus standing there. "This is _your_ fault!" she screamed as she climbed to her feet, "Megatron was _right_ about you!"

A pained expression went across his face, "Miko, I—

"I don't care!" she yelled before running for the elevator and disappearing inside of it.

"…Okay," Smokescreen remarked, "Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

* * *

As soon as she was off the elevator, Miko took off running across the top of the silo. She only stopped when she reached the edge of the cliff. As she gazed downwards, her tears slowly ceased. She kicked at the edge, watching as a few rocks went tumbling over, falling downwards and out of sight.

"I should've never left," she breathed as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, "I've never helped the Autobots, I betrayed Bulkhead; the only thing I'm good at is being a whore. A filthy, Decepticon whore."

Miko knew sometimes it was better not to question why. She didn't know why she ever wanted Megatron's attention. She didn't know why she had ever given into him. She didn't know why she had told him she obsessed about him. She didn't know why she told him she loved him. She didn't want to know why.

She hurt everyone around her, the ones she cared about the most, the ones she knew she could never live without. She hated herself for believing Megatron. She hated herself for ever wanting him, for still wanting to quiver under his dark embrace.

Miko gazed over the edge, her heart crippled with pain. Never, _ever_ had she wanted to see Bulkhead walk away. More than anything, she wanted the pain to end.

_She didn't want to be seen. She didn't want to be heard or felt. She didn't want to exist. She wanted everything to end. She had enough of the hurt, enough of letting Bulkhead down, enough of never being noticed. _

She looked down. It had taken the World Trade Center victims less than 10 seconds to fall to their deaths…the Autobot base wasn't nearly as high. She could hit rock bottom in five. Five seconds and everything could be over. No more pain. No more attention seeking. No more Bulkhead. No more Megatron. No more Miko. Five seconds. She could look upwards as she fell, heavenwards.

Rise above.

Miko looked to the sky as she drew back. "I'll never forget you, Bulk. I'll never forget anything. You meant the world to me…you still do." She looked straight ahead. Everything was still.

Miko ran forward, hurling herself off the edge.

* * *

Welp. There you be. I have every intention of dragging Optimus, Starscream, and Knockout into this story kicking and screaming. But until the next chapter, please review!


	8. Forbidden

This chapter was awful to write. It took three attempts, plus a few revisions to certain areas and I'm still not even sure if it's good. I will let you guys be the judges of that. But, I decided to inject controversy into this. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Forbidden**

The sky eclipsed. Where heaven was supposed to be, there was only darkness.

Miko hadn't managed to count to one before her freefall abruptly halted. A black hand descended from the heavens, tangling itself around her as it obstructed her view of the sky. She was hoisted upwards, her suicide attempt a failure. The hand cracked open and she beheld the frightened face of her savior.

"Optimus…"

"Miko…" he breathed, his voice much softer than usual, "Miko…" He didn't know what to say, what could he say? _Don't do that again. What are you doing, Miko? Your life is worth living._

"Miko," he said again, "I can't let you fall."

Tears slipped out of her eyes. She wiped them away furiously. She didn't want him to see just how much she was hurting, just how conflicted she was. "Thanks," she said though she wasn't thankful, "What are you doing up here anyway?"

He would've smiled had the situation not been so serious. "I came up here to see if you wanted to talk," he said as he set her down away from the ledge, "I did not expect you to jump."

"It's not the first time I've tried to kill myself."

He winced. "I am deeply sorry for your pain, Miko."

"Being sorry doesn't change anything," she said as she turned her back to him.

"If there is anything I can do—

"Not right now, Optimus. I just want to be left alone."

And Optimus watched with sad optics as Miko got back into the elevator and descended into the base.

* * *

"Where _is_ she?!"

The Eradicon cowered back as Megatron hollered at him. He had emerged from Miko's room demanding to know why his human was suddenly missing, especially since she had a locked door and a guard to slip past. "She said you had permitted her to return to the surface, my liege," the drone responded, knowing that his fate was sealed.

He snarled and seized the drone by the throat, yanking him to his height. "And you released her without confirming what she had said with me?" he hollered.

"She was her normal size, I thought that was your doing, forgive me—

"You have made your last mistake," Megatron seethed as he crushed the drone's neck in his hand. Energon spurted out and stained the floor, his sharp claws severing neck cables. The drone's severed head collapsed onto the floor with a dull clank before rolling a few feet away. Megatron tossed the body aside before looking to a nearby drone. "Clean that up," he barked, "And once you finish, have the drones that were responsible for Miko's care report to me at once."

"Right away, Lord Megatron."

And he walked away.

* * *

Miko lay down on the couch, thankful that Raf and Jack had gone home for the day. She ignored the voices of the other Autobots talking in the background as she tried to hide inside herself. She didn't want to think about anything, she didn't want to feel. She tugged at the necklace hanging from her neck.

_**"The necklace is to show how I favor you over the rest of your kind. There is a lot more I can decorate you with in order to show my favor."**_

She closed her eyes, begging sleep to come.

"Miko…"

"Go away," she mumbled as she rolled onto her side.

"After your encounter with Megatron, you should be examined," Ratchet continued.

"The drones' transfluid didn't poison me; I doubt Megatron's will either."

"The drones?" he repeated, "You were…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Go away," she said again.

He vented a heavy sigh. "As you…as you wish," he stated.

Miko listened as he walked away. She glared daggers into the back of the couch. Not only did she hurt, but she was so angry at herself, angry at everything. She closed her eyes again. Thankfully, this time sleep came.

* * *

Megatron glared down the line of drones that had assembled before him. "Since Miko has been sent back to the surface by mistake," he stated as he walked down the line, his frame towering over their smaller ones, "Your services in her care will no longer be required."

He stopped his advance as he reached the end of the line of drones. He glanced back before asking, "Which of you was responsible for feeding her?"

After a moment, a drone stepped forward. "I was, my lord," he said.

"Did anyone ever assist you?" he asked as he turned to face the drone.

Three more drones stepped forward. Megatron approached them, scowling, "Then I can presume it was the four of you that helped yourselves to what is _mine_."

"She was going against your wishes," one of the drones blurted quickly, "We did what we thought was necessary to punish her."

"None of you are _worthy_ of punishing her!"

"Forgive us, Lord Megatron—

Megatron ignored the drone's plea as he proceeded to rip open the panels of each of the four drones, their spikes tumbling out. "Each of you will be humiliated like you humiliated her," he said, "And each of you will suffer worse than what you made her suffer." And, one by one, he tore off each of their spikes, tossing them aside.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you," he declared as the four drones before him quivered in agony, each of them bleeding profusely from their wounds, "My possessions are _not_ to be tampered with. Miko is _mine_, only _I_ may have her." He crushed each of the drones' spark chambers, watching gleefully as the four drones fell lifeless to the floor, energon pooling around what was left of their mangled frames.

"Does anyone require further explanation?" Megatron asked as he looked to the remaining drones, fear lighting up their faces. None of them dared to say anything. "Good," he said, "Now clean this up."

* * *

_"How did Megatron injure you?"_

_"Our top priority is Miko's safety; we will have to worry about Megatron at another time."_

_"He raped her right there on the backseat…"_

Optimus tried to concentrate on the complicated algorithms of the Iacon database, but he was distracted. It was late; the humming of machinery and Miko's steady breathing were the only things keeping him company as he toiled over the Iacon database. His thoughts were weighing heavy on him, his concerns for Miko nearly overbearing. He paused in his typing and glanced over to the couch where Miko was peacefully sleeping.

He regretted everything, his spark plagued with poignant agony and heartbreak.

He felt crippled, though he had tried to act in her best interest, he had done nothing to help her. She had still slipped through the seams of Autobot protection into Megatron's grasp. And apparently it wasn't only Megatron that harmed her this time, but his drones as well.

Constantly beaten, abused, manipulated, neglected, let down…

He hated that it made sense she wanted to end her life. He hated that she didn't believe there was any other way she could end the pain. He hated that he didn't know how to help her. Nothing he had done had ever been enough.

Quietly, he walked over to the platform where she slept on the couch. He watched her as she slept, his optics admiring the milky flesh that had been ravished and beaten by Megatron and his pawns.

He beheld Megatron's lamb, the well from which he drew his greatest pleasure.

"I am sorry, Miko."

Megatron must have seen her as beautiful. As vulnerable, courageous, dangerous, passionate, unpredictable. He closed his optics, lightly tracing his fingertips over her torso. She was weak because she was human. She was strong because of her willpower. She was in need of attention. She was hard to ignore, impossible to resist. She was tempting. She was forbidden fruit.

Soft, warm, and deliciously wet as he slipped his metal into the tight folds of her flesh…

"No," Optimus breathed as a sudden heat emanated from his panel. He felt dizzy with arousal. Cautiously he stepped back, shaking his head to clear the lust that clouded it. He turned his back to the platform, unable to look at Miko.

"I am no better than my enemy."

* * *

He had no intention of letting Miko go, but once again she was gone, slipped through his grasp.

Megatron glowered from he stood. He tried to concentrate on the information that was scrolling across the computer before him, but Miko consumed his every thought. He hated her for escaping, for outwitting him, for not being willing enough to stay, but oh did he love her for it as well. He smirked, closing his optics. At least she was alive. At least he could find her any time he pleased. _"Oh, Miko…my sweetest sin…"_

Footsteps distracted him from his thoughts. He turned only to see Knockout approaching, fury and disgust plastered on his face. Behind him was Breakdown…or so he thought. Megatron felt his tanks recoil in disgust as he got a better look at the oil-stained, poorly welded, filthy excuse of a transformer that stood before him as Knockout stood beside him. Whoever _it_ was, it wasn't Breakdown.

"Knockout, what is this abomination?" he sneered, "And why have you brought it here?"

"I am Cylas," it replied, "As in Cybernetic Life Augmented by Symbiosis. I come with a proposition."

_"The guy who dissected Breakdown and stole Bumblebee and Starscream's T-Cog. He learned enough about your biology to make the antithesis of Optimus Prime."_

"This is the _human_ that dissected Breakdown," Knockout reaffirmed, "Please, my liege, allow me to return the favor."

Megatron simply looked to Knockout.

"I propose that you not overlook the one asset that provides Optimus Prime an advantage…at least on this world."

"And that would be?" Megatron asked.

"The human factor," Cylas stated proudly.

"Look around you, _Cylas_. I command an army from a mighty warship. What could a human possibly offer?"

_**"****Has Optimus never told you that you are capable of being a fine warrior? Your soul was wasted when it was placed inside of a human shell. My dear, if I could, I would free you of that curse. You deserve to walk among the gods."**_

"I am no ordinary human," Cylas said as he gestured to something behind him, "And this is no ordinary weapon. Project Damocles is a particle beam cannon that acts as a threat to anyone anywhere on the planet—all from a satellite in orbit."

"A threat to anyone, anywhere on the planet?" Megatron asked skeptically.

"With pinpoint accuracy at the flick of a switch."

Megatron looked away, contemplating his words. Finally, he turned back and asked, "And what is it that you wish in return?"

"Merely a place at the table."

* * *

"Ratchet, we require back up."

Miko woke up when she heard Optimus give that command. She sat up, looking to the monitor. She was surprised she had slept so long that she had missed the Autobots going out on a mission. However, when she found out that Raf was needed yet again to stop the Decepticons, she was so angry she could have killed things. Instead of letting it get the best of her though, she volunteered to go as well.

This time, maybe, she could prove herself.

* * *

Megatron looked up as a warning notification suddenly popped up on the computer screen. "An intruder in the system?" he remarked as he knocked Cylas aside and patched in a call to his communications officer, "Soundwave, we have a breach."

"Jasper, Nevada," Cylas stated as the computer traced the source of the hack, "It could only be the Autobots' human allies."

Miko.

"Then perhaps you should attend to the matter," Megatron said as he fought back a grin. Miko was wasting no time trying to thwart him. When he got her back, he would punish her again, and he could hardly wait.

"Surely one of your subordinates is more suitable—

"Now!" he barked, "But if the girl is there, do not harm her."

Cylas stared at Megatron confused. Hadn't Megatron just questioned him as to what a human could offer? What had this girl done to earn his favor? However, Cylas decided not to question Megatron and instead headed for the exit.

* * *

Miko hated cheering Raf on from the sidelines. She hated that even Bulkhead with his weak legs had been able to get in on the action. And she hated that the satellite had been targeted at Raf's house. Didn't Megatron know that it was entirely possible for her to be there? Or was he so angry with her for escaping that he wanted her dead now?

She hated everything. She hated herself. She went back to the Autobot base and listened from the couch as the others talked giddily amongst themselves, obviously pumped about another victory. Another victory that once again excluded her.

"Miko…"

She turned and saw Optimus standing there. Her unrequited savior. "Shouldn't you be over there celebrating with everyone else?" she asked.

"I came to ask the same of you."

She looked away from him, crossing her arms. "I didn't help; it's not my celebration to partake in."

"You were there."

"I didn't do anything, it was all Raf."

"Do you always feel that way?"

"Megatron said that I am of greater use to the Decepticons than I am to you."

"Miko…we need to talk."

* * *

_**"If you had the ability, would you do anything for me?"**_

_"I would."_

"Cylas," Megatron stated once he had returned, "You have earned you place at the table."

"Lord Megatron, I am honored."

"Knockout's _dissection_ table."

Horrified, Cylas turned only to see Knockout standing there, energon prod in hand. "Breakdown would be tickled," he stated almost too gleefully.

He quickly looked back to Megatron. "No, Lord Megatron, why?" he demanded.

_**"Your soul was wasted when it was placed inside of a human shell. If I could, I would free you of that curse. You deserve to walk among the gods."**_

"Because Damocles was the best you had to offer and it is no more. The human factor did indeed tip the scales…in favor of my enemies," he said as he looked to an image Soundwave displayed on his visor of Miko, Jack, and Raf, "You may think you are no ordinary human, but there is a human far more extraordinary than you that already has my favor." And the picture zoomed in on Miko.

Cylas couldn't react as he was suddenly rendered immobile by Knockout's energon prod. He watched as a wickedly gleeful Megatron approached him. "He will be a fascinating case for study," he said.

"I will leave no fiber or fiber optic unexamined," Knockout stated as the drones dragged Cylas away.

Megatron grinned as he listened to Cylas' unanswered pleas for help echo down the corridor.

* * *

Miko's eyes blurred with tears as she stared at Optimus' dashboard lights. They focused on her like his optics would, illuminating her in a soft blue hue as he drove her into the darkness of the night. He had taken her away from the base and now they were driving through the middle of the desert going 75mph into absolutely nowhere. But, from the moment Miko met him, it felt like they had been going nowhere.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she remarked quickly as a few tears slipped from her eyes and splattered onto the seat. _"Stop crying, Miko,"_ she pleaded with herself, _"Don't you ever run out of tears?"_ She rubbed at her eyes.

"You don't have to lie to me, Miko."

"I've already lied about a lot of things," she said, "There's a lot I haven't said. None of it is easy to talk about."

"I will not force you to talk about what hurts you most."

"Everything I have to say…_all_ of it _hurts_."

"I know," he said, "I know you constantly have to relive the pain. I want to be here for you—

"The first time Megatron tried to have me in that canyon, I didn't resist. I enjoyed it. I had been obsessed with trying to get his attention."

His dashboard lights flicked off her. For the longest time, he didn't say anything. For every second that passed, Miko felt a part of her die. If Optimus waited long enough, Miko felt like she would pass away in his cab. But finally, he did speak. "Was it my fault?" he asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Optimus. None of this was your fault. Don't blame yourself for anything. I was the one who sought out Megatron's attention, I brought this on myself."

"Why?"

"Because everyone always told me I couldn't have it," she blurted out, "All I ever wanted was to help…to prove that I was capable of actually doing something other than getting in the way. And when Megatron came to the base that one time…I thought that was my moment to prove I wasn't afraid. But when I threatened him he didn't even say anything. It was one thing not to matter to him, but not to be of importance to Team Prime…"

"Miko, you mean everything to us."

"Do I? Or do I mean everything to Bulkhead?" When he didn't say anything, she continued, "When I came across Megatron, he knew who I was though no one had ever told him my name. He recounted every time I had caused his team a problem. And then…when he kissed me…in that moment, I didn't have to prove myself anymore because I was the only thing that mattered to him."

"You have helped us, Miko. You matter to all of us."

"Name one time I have actually done something good for this team without causing a problem."

Silence.

"Exactly," she said as she wiped her tears away, "If it weren't for Jack, you would either still be on board the _Nemesis_ decoding the Iacon database as Orion Pax or dead. If it weren't for Raf, the Autobots wouldn't have a copy of the Iacon database at their disposal."

"I admire Jack for his maturity and leadership capabilities. Raf has assisted us more than once with his superior computer skills."

"And me?"

"You are courageous, Miko. Your bravery is commendable, honorable; you would be an excellent warrior. I am sure Megatron has told you this one way or another."

"He has."

"You should not feel the need to prove yourself to us. You already have by befriending us and helping us grow accustomed to your world. You've also done more for Bulkhead than any of us ever could."

"I want to do more," she confessed, "Megatron…he makes me hate myself for being human."

"Miko, the only person that you need to be good enough for is you. Megatron cannot tell you who to be. He cannot say what is better or worse for you. Your life is yours to live however you choose."

Tears stung in her eyes and she quickly squeezed them shut. She didn't want to cry again. She had already done enough of that. How many more tears would it take before she finally felt better? Would she ever feel better?

"Miko…"

"I've slept with Bulkhead," she blurted out, unable to stop her tears now, "I've slept with Megatron because I wanted to. I was raped by four of his drones. I hate everything I've done because nothing is getting better, everything is getting worse."

_Soft, warm, and deliciously wet as he slipped his metal into the tight folds of her flesh…_

Jealousy seared through his circuits. He had seen her as Megatron had and he couldn't look away. He tried to banish the sinful thoughts from his mind but, with every movement Miko made, it was nearly impossible.

"Miko," he said, "I must be honest with you."

"What?" she asked, her voice filled with dread as his lights shifted back to her.

"I have thought about you in ways that I have not thought about any other human."

"Optimus?"

"I was curious as to what it is about you that attracts Megatron. I do not want you to think poorly of me, but I have developed certain attractions towards you. However, I would never act upon these feelings. It would go against everything I stand for and I cannot imagine harming you in such a way."

**_"You delight me. I favor you, my sin. My beautiful, wretched sin."_**

"Miko…" he breathed, "I feel I am no better than Megatron."

Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots. Megatron's arch-enemy. She had his attention. How willing was he? How willing was she? How far would this go? Megatron would kill her if he ever found out. She could seal her fate. She wouldn't have to starve herself, she wouldn't have to overdose with pills, she wouldn't have to jump off the silo.

Chills raced up her spine at the thought of her lips melding with Optimus'.

_**"You're mine, Miko Nakadai."**_

* * *

He stood there, in her self-made sanctuary.

Megatron looked at the drawings that plastered the walls in what had been Miko's room. They were remnants of her, glimpses of her life. He could pretend he had her here even though she was thousands of miles away.

"Lord Megatron, I have some _delicious_ news."

Megatron smirked as he reached out, a particular drawing catching his optic. He took it down before replying, "What is it, Knockout?"

"I have finished dissecting Cylas and yielded some interesting results. Shall I report to you?"

"I will meet you in the med bay shortly," Megatron said as he examined the drawing. She had labeled it: _Me as a Bad Ass TF_. He smiled at her thorough and extremely detailed designs.

He tucked the drawing away before heading out the door to see what it was Knockout had to say.

* * *

"Miko, what are you doing here?"

Miko shivered as she looked to June. As soon as everyone in the base had turned in for the night, she had ran. "Can I stay here t-tonight? P-Please?" she asked, the cold rain masking her tears.

"Miko, it's nearly one o'clock in the morning…who dropped you off?"

"I walked here. Please, I'm cold," she said.

"Come inside," June said, ushering her in.

Miko was grateful for the warmth as she stepped inside the house, closing the door behind her. She immediately kicked off her boots. "Go dry yourself off, you've been in this house enough times to know where the guest bedroom is," June said.

"Sorry to wake you," Miko apologized.

"It's okay. Go on." And June watched as Miko scurried up the stairs.

* * *

"I wish to conduct an experiment, my lord, with your permission of course," Knockout said, a sadistic smile spreading across his face.

Megatron looked at the macabre scene in front of him. Knockout had not bothered to clean up the med bay yet. The floor was covered in a mixture of energon and coagulated, rotting organic filth. Breakdown's body lay in pieces on an examination table, a dead body freshly opened and torn through by a hungry sadist.

"I forbid you from replicating the results and creating another abomination," Megatron said.

"I would never do such a thing. My examinations yielded a way for me to _perfect_ the results."

Megatron looked to him, "Perfect them?"

"Should you allow me the opportunity to experiment, my lord, I assure you in full confidence that I could turn a human into a Cybertronian without any organic stain remaining. I know there is a human you favor."

_**"If I could, I would free you of that curse. You deserve to walk among the gods."**_

"How sure are you of this being successful?"

"Why, 100%, my liege," he stated, grinning broadly, "I would merely require access to a protoform, a cortical psychic patch, and, of course, a human."

Megatron was uneasy. Though Knockout had never failed in his abilities as a medic, this had never been done. To say it would be successful was one thing, to risk Miko's life was another. She had been dead to him once and it nearly drove him mad, if he wasn't already. He could offer two protoforms, one for Knockout to prove he could be successful, another to change Miko into what she deserved to be. Protoforms, however, were in scarce supply and to waste one on a human just to prove Knockout could be successful was a huge waste.

"There is a vault on this ship where I keep protoforms. Only I am aware of its location," he said, "I will allow you to conduct this _experiment_ on the human I favor. However, should you fail…"

"Yes, my lord?"

"It will be your grave."

Knockout looked to him completely baffled. While Megatron had questioned his worth in the past, he had never outright threatened his life. Just how much was this disgusting flesh bag worth to him? Knockout severely resented the fact that Megatron favored a worthless piece of meat over his medical expertise. "No worries, Lord Megatron," he said, not hiding his disdain, "I'll make sure this human is a real _knockout._"

Megatron smirked, "When will you require her?"

"_A femme?"_ Knockout thought. This would certainly make things interesting. "Not immediately," he replied, "However, I will need her DNA so that I may translate her genetic code into a synthetic CNA sequence."

"I will collect it for you," Megatron replied.

Knockout produced a canister for him and grinned, "Just a single hair from her pretty little head will do."

Megatron yanked the canister out his hand. "Watch what you say, Knockout," he warned before pushed past him and left the med bay.

"My bad," Knockout stated, confused, as he watched his leader leave the room.

* * *

Megatron reported to the command center where he immediately ordered Soundwave to track down Miko's whereabouts as quickly as he could. He was surprised when Soundwave returned to him the next morning playing a transmission he had intercepted.

"Hey Arcee, it's June," said a feminine voice, "I was wondering if Optimus is there? I need to talk to him about Miko."

Megatron turned, giving his communications officer his full attention.

"Yeah, I'll patch him through for you."

"Thanks."

A brief silenced passed before Optimus finally said, "I am here, June. What is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know Miko showed up at my house in the middle of the night last night," she said as Soundwave immediately determined the location of where she was calling, "She walked all the way from your base to my house in the pouring rain. Is everything okay with her? Is something going on between her and Bulkhead?"

"She is very upset right now," Optimus replied, "I do not believe Bulkhead and her have spoken since she arrived here two days ago. I have reason to believe he is ignoring her, but he is very angry over what has happened to her and needs time to calm down."

Megatron grinned upon hearing this.

"Maybe I'll try talking to her…" June said, "I don't think Bulkhead knows what to do."

"She is suicidal. After Bulkhead walked away from her two days ago, she jumped from the top of the base. Fortunately I followed her and was there to catch her."

Megatron scowled. Miko was forbidden from dying. He would not permit her to take her own life.

"Optimus…" June breathed absolutely shocked, "If she is suicidal then she needs therapy…she's depressed and if talking about it isn't enough then she needs medication."

"I tried talking to her last night, but I fear I offended her."

"_You_, Optimus?"

A wicked grin spread across Megatron's face.

"I overstepped my boundaries. I will need to speak with Miko when she is willing."

"Well, that's probably why she came here," June surmised, "Can I ask what happened or is that none of my business?"

"It is a matter between Miko and me. If you could bring her back here—

"I have to get Jack up for school and get to work," she said, "I will bring Miko by when I get off my shift this afternoon if she is feeling better."

"Is she ill?"

"She walked here in the pouring rain. It was freezing out and she was soaked to the bone by the time she got here. As a nurse, I think it's fair of me to say that she caught a nasty cold."

"Is that serious?"

"A cold? No, but she'll probably be sick for about a week. She'll be able to go back to school in a couple days. I have to go, Optimus. Jack is going to be late."

"I understand. Thank you."

"You're welcome. See you later, maybe," she said before she hung up.

But Megatron already had the coordinates of the Darby residence and was on his way.

* * *

_"Have you hated me?"_

_Arms encircled her waist from behind, pulling her against a metal frame. The arms were strong, gentle, as they held her securely. Warmth radiated from the chassis behind her, seeping through her flesh and pooling inside her soul._

_"No."_

_Lips grazed against her neck as if tempting a taste. "You are forbidden to me," he said, his voice a gentle rumble, "Yet it is you that taste the sweetest."_

_Hands traced over her torso, caressing her hips, tracing her thighs, groping over the fabric that concealed her breasts. "I am no better than Megatron," he murmured._

"_You're no worse."_

"_You have a choice, Miko. I have made mine. What is yours?"_

"_Save me, Optimus," she breathed, turning to look up into his bright blue optics._

"_I will be your savior," he replied, tilting her face as he caught her lips with his._

Miko whimpered as she woke up; heavy hands massaged her aching back, bringing soothing relief. She groaned into the pillow, not wanting to open her eyes. There wasn't a muscle in her body that was spared from the heavy aches of a high fever. She felt cemented to the bed, weak, uncomfortable, and she was so thirsty. But those wonderful hands…she leaned into them in hopes their divine touch would lull her back to sleep.

"You are too warm, yet you shiver."

Her eyes flew open in horror, in sheer disbelief. It was then she realized that legs were entwined with hers, a heavy chassis pressed against her back. She had dreamt she was kissing the lamb only to wake up lying in the arms of a wolf.

When was she going to stop laying with the wolves? Her predator…

"Megatron…" she breathed, "What are you doing here?"

He grinned, "Do not worry, my sin, I merely wish to savor you like this one last time."

Elation and trepidation stung through her. "One last time?" she asked, unsure if she heard him correctly.

He kissed the back of her neck. "I would have you were you not ill," he said, ignoring her question.

"Have you finally had enough of me?" she asked as she rolled over to face him.

"I will never have enough of you, Miko Nakadai."

"Is this the last time I see you?"

"I do not know the answer to that question, but I will soon."

"What's going on?"

He smiled as he kissed her confusion away. As he pulled away, he cut off the tip of her ponytail just above the rubber band and placed her hair in the canister Knockout had given him. "Recover quickly, my dear," he said and gave her another quick kiss before getting up from the bed, "Knockout will soon be summoning you."

Miko just watched as he left.

* * *

Give your opinions/feedback please, please, please.


	9. Gift

I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I literally just finished the busiest semester of my life and did not have time to update. If it says anything, I had to write 74 pages worth of papers just for finals. But anyways, I'll stop rambling. Wait, first I need to thank all of you for the 50 reviews I got on the last chapter. I mean, 50 reviews? This story isn't that great and I'm certainly not that amazing. Thank you so much for sticking with me. Here's the next update, _finally._

* * *

**Gift**

The needle bit into her flesh, carving its design.

_"I just wanted to say happy birthday, Miko."_

"Not sure why," she replied into her phone, wincing, "I haven't heard from you since…well, _you know_."

_"I needed time."_

"_You_ needed time? Considering everything I've been through, it was when I needed you the most that you decided not to be there?"

_"It's not like that…I'm sorry, Miko."_

"You broke up the band, Bulk. Bands usually don't get back together."

_"Have you been safe? Optimus said you're staying with Jack and his mom now. You haven't been bothered by Megatron, have you?"_

"No. He did stop by a while ago, said it was going to be the last time he saw me."

_"What?"_

"I haven't seen or heard from him since."

_"He's had enough?"_

"He's up to something. He's not finished. I can't really talk right now."

_"It'd be nice if you stopped by the base again sometime."_

"I'll think about it."

_"Optimus says he's the reason why you left."_

"He is."

_"What'd he do?"_

"I got to go, Bulk," she said before flipping her phone closed, abruptly ending the call. She sighed heavily, trying not to fidget too much against the needle that was carving her flesh.

"Old boyfriend?" the tattoo artist asked.

"I guess you could say that."

* * *

Bulkhead called her again after she had gotten back to the Darby residence. Miko stood in the guest bedroom, which she had converted into her bedroom, admiring the ink on her back as she listened to her phone continuously ring. Finally, its endless vibrations got to her. She flipped the phone open, putting it on speaker.

_"Miko, don't you miss me?"_

"I used to."

_"Don't you want to see me again?"_

"I used to."

_"Don't you miss dune bashing? The monster truck rallies? The heavy-metal concerts? Rocking out to Slash Monkey? The battles, scouting, recon, watching me tear apart some 'Cons?"_

"I miss how things were before."

_"Before when, Miko? Before Megatron did—_

"Before I met Cybertronians. Before I came to America. I should've never decided to be an exchange student, but my parents thought it would be good for me. My grades were good in Tokyo, but I couldn't be who I was—who I am. There's too much repression, too much uniformity there. I was in love with American pop culture. But look at me now. My grades suck because I don't care. I don't really care about anything anymore."

_"Miko, I want you to come back to the base."_

"I can't, Bulk."

_"I miss you."_

She didn't say anything.

_"Miko, I'm sorry for not being there."_

"I needed you."

_"I know. Optimus told me what happened…about the drones...about you jumping off the roof of the base."_

"Did Optimus ever tell you he isn't any better than Megatron?"

_"What? Of course he is!"_

"Optimus told me he wants me the same way Megatron does."

_"You don't mean…"_

"I wouldn't leave the base and walk to Ms. Darby's house in the pouring rain for any _other_ reason."

_"Optimus would never—_

"He said he'd never act upon his feelings, but exactly _what_ those feelings are, I don't know. If he wants me the same way Megatron does, then he wants me in his berth pinned beneath him. I don't know, he wasn't very specific and I didn't care to stick around and find out if he meant romantic lovemaking or not."

For a moment, Bulkhead didn't say anything. Miko listened to his stunned silence, pursing her lips to the side. She contemplated excuses so that she could hang up, but before she could think of one, her guardian spoke again, _"I know I'm not the brightest 'Bot in the bunch, but maybe you should try talking to Optimus? Shutting someone out isn't going to make things better."_

"You ought to talk."

Bulkhead sighed, _"Miko, I'm sorry…I—I don't have an excuse. I really want you to come back…it's just not the same without you here."_

"I would have to talk to Optimus first," she said as something on the nightstand beside her bed caught her attention.

"Miko!"

Miko gasped a bit as June called to her from outside the closed door. She set the phone on the bed before quickly putting her bra and shirt on, concealing the tattoo she had just gotten. "Come in!" she hollered back.

_"Who's there?"_

"Jack's mom," Miko replied as June opened the door.

"Hey Miko," she said, "Come downstairs, dinner's ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec, let me say bye to Bulk."

June smiled, "Talking to him again?"

"Kind of," Miko said, trying to make it sound better than it really was. The less June delved into her personal life, the better.

"Take your time," she replied, "Dinner is downstairs when you're ready."

Miko watched as she left the room, closing the door behind her. She picked up the phone and saying, "I got to go, Bulk. Duty calls."

The Wrecker chuckled, _"Alright, Miko. Enjoy your birthday. I'll talk to you again soon."_

"Bye, Bulk."

_"Bye, Miko."_

She listened as the line went dead before she slammed her phone shut and turned her attention to the nightstand and what had caught her eye earlier. There was a small box with a note attached, a box that hadn't been there before she left to get her tattoo. She eyed the box for a moment before looking to the note.

_A gift for you on your birthday, a little something besides a special place in hell…_

Miko opened the box only to see diamond earrings inside.

_I will be visiting you soon._

* * *

_"Did Optimus ever tell you he isn't any better than Megatron?"_

_"What? Of course he is!"_

_"Optimus told me he wants me the same way Megatron does."_

Megatron clenched and unclenched his fist as Soundwave played back the recording for the sixth time.

_"If he wants me the same way Megatron does, then he wants me in his berth pinned beneath him. I don't know, he wasn't very specific and I didn't care to stick around and find out if he meant romantic lovemaking or not."_

"Stop, Soundwave," he growled, "Turn it _off_."

Soundwave promptly obeyed, abruptly ending the recording and looking to his lord. However, Megatron turned his back to him, staring daggers into the computer terminal before him. "Prime!" he howled before slamming his fists onto the terminal, snarling with rage, "You _will not_ take her from me!"

_"I wouldn't leave the base and walk to Ms. Darby's house in the pouring rain for any _other_ reason."_

A muffled laugh escaped Megatron's throat. "Optimus will never have her," he said as he took out the drawing Miko had done of herself as a Cybertronian, "She is mine, she will never be free."

* * *

"Bulkhead said I should talk to you."

"_I would prefer to have this conversation in person, Miko—_

"It's your fault we're having this conversation in the first place," Miko said, pressing the phone closer to her face. She listened as Optimus sighed, defeated.

_"I did not mean to scare you away."_

"What _did_ you mean? You said you wanted me the same way Megatron does…you mean sexually, right?"

_"Yes…but I would not harm you or force you. Since your absence, those desires have diminished—_

"Megatron hasn't always forced me. He doesn't always hurt me. There have been times I missed him and ached for him _so much_ that I've _screamed_ for him to come to me."

_"Do you love him, Miko?"_

Miko didn't know what to say. _Yes, I am in love with the very being that rapes me and beats me. Yes, I love him. I __**love**__ him._ "I…I do," she admitted, slowly, tears forming in her eyes, "And I don't know _why_."

_"It's okay, Miko,"_ he said, listening as she began to cry, _"Everything is going to be okay…"_

* * *

Megatron was in hysterics. He laughed so loud, he could be heard outside of the command center. "You liar, Optimus," he sneered, "Your desires are still there. Oh, how I would _love_ to take Miko in front of _you_. And Miko…Soundwave, play what she said again."

_"Megatron hasn't always forced me. He doesn't always hurt me. There have been times I missed him and ached for him _so much _that I've _screamed _for him to come to me."_

Megatron grinned wickedly, wildly. "Deploy Laserbeak to monitor her," he said as he turned his back to him, "I am eager to have her again."

Soundwave nodded once, Laserbeak immediately detaching from him and flying towards the exit.

* * *

It was only a few days before Laserbeak returned and Megatron was more than eager to see the footage he complied. The Decepticon leader watched as Laserbeak reattached to Soundwave before his communications officer approached him, the recording playing on his visor. He observed Jack and Miko sitting on the front steps of the school—was this the _only_ place Laserbeak ever recorded her?

"Are you _ever_ going to come back to the base?" Jack asked.

Miko looked to him, shrugging a bit, "Do you guys really need me around?"

"Come on, Miko. Things aren't the same without you and you know that."

"I don't believe things are _that_ different," she said, "Maybe quieter. I don't know. I've managed to get a lot done since leaving. All my homework assignments are caught up, doesn't mean I'm passing anything, but hey, I'm still graduating."

"Graduation is soon, what are your plans after? I know you're not going to college. Bulkhead was rather upset when he heard that. He really wanted you to go."

"What's a college degree mean anymore? Strippers and prostitutes make good money too. I've got the moves," she said as she jumped to her feet and demonstrated a few pole dancing moves.

Megatron smirked.

"Uh…" Jack stated, noticing other people starting to look at them.

"Darby!"

"Scrap," Jack muttered under his breath.

"If it isn't the douche bag and his Asian girlfriend," Vince said, approaching them.

"I am _not_ his girlfriend," Miko replied.

"Yeah, I heard he's been banging Sierra."

Jack's face turned beat red and he looked away. Miko noticed before saying, "So what if he is? At least he's getting some, unlike you."

Vince smirked, "Say, Miko, what are you doing this Saturday?"

"Prom's this weekend."

"I know, you going?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Why not?"

"It's not my kind of thing."

"I'm looking for a date."

"I'm _not_ going with you," she said.

"You're the only person that's able to kick my ass; you should let me make it up to you for being a dick. I'll pay for everything, even your dress."

Megatron growled lowly. How _dare_ that human. How _dare_ he. Miko was _his_.

"Are you just trying to pay your way into my pants?" Miko asked, skeptical.

"What are you joking? You never wear pants," and he smirked.

Miko blushed, glancing down over her outfit: short shorts, no tights, a graphic tee, sneakers. She looked back up at Vince, seeing his smirk. "Why me?" she asked, "Is it because Sierra already agreed to go with Jack? What about her friend?"

"Her friend's gay," Vince said, "And she's going with her girlfriend."

"I slammed a tray over your head and kicked you in the balls when you called me a stupid whore and a dirty slut."

"You also broke my nose," Vince added.

"You deserved it."

"Come on, Miko. I might actually like you now. What do you say? I have the fastest wheels in town, besides Jack, but he cheats. I could take you down to the circuit afterwards for a street race or two."

"And get kidnapped by Knock Out?"

"What?"

Megatron cocked his brow, unsure as well as to what she was talking about. However, he didn't believe it was a pressing matter.

"Nothing," she said in a sing song voice, "I'll go with you only if it means you'll leave me alone. But I also have rules. You will _not_ touch me, you _will_ pay for everything, we're not counting this as a date, and I get to drive your car at the race."

Vince smirked, "Deal. Pick you up at 7?"

"Fine. See you at seven," she said, waving him off dismissively.

"That's _enough_," Megatron growled, furious that Miko had agreed, even if her terms made it so that it wasn't a date. He knew better. So help him, she wasn't going to prom if it was the _last_ thing she did.

* * *

Miko was so excited, she almost hated herself for it.

Once June found out she had a date to the prom, she took her to the nearest mall where Miko went and bought a dress, which Vince reimbursed her for. It wasn't an expensive dress, but she didn't care. The dress was black with purple trim. Even though her hair clashed with the dress because of its pink highlights, she didn't care. She wanted something else to match.

She clasped the necklace Megatron had given her closed around her neck, admiring herself in the mirror. She had the earrings in that the Decepticon tyrant had given her. Her hair was straightened, partially up and partially down. The gown itself was strapless, the bottom higher in the front than it was in the back. It fit her figure well and for the first time in her life, Miko actually felt beautiful.

"This is for you, Megatron," she said to her reflection in the mirror.

"_**Is it, Miko?"**_

"It's all for you."

"Miko!" June suddenly hollered from outside the door, "Vince is here!"

"Coming!" she shouted back, stepping into her black heels before heading downstairs and to the door where Vince was waiting.

"About time, Nakadai," he said.

"Prom doesn't start until 8."

"I know," he said as he headed back to his car, which was parked on the curb, "I figured we could go joyriding until then. You want to hear my baby purr?"

Miko rolled her eyes before walking over to his car and getting in. Vince got in as well, roaring off into the night once she was settled. They drove along through the middle of the desert, Miko tempting him to drive well beyond the speed limit, which Vince did.

"Why'd you ask me to prom?" she asked as she let the window down, sticking her hand out so she could feel the air rush by.

"You got a problem with it?"

"I'm just…surprised, is all," Miko said staring out of the windshield.

"What kind of music you listen to?"

"Metal."

"My kind of girl," he said as he reached over, turning on the radio.

Miko grinned involuntarily at the song that came on. As Vince raced her through the desert, cranking out her favorite songs, she began rocking along, singing the lyrics, dancing along to the beat in her seat. Neither of them noticed what was in the road up ahead, not until Vince collided with it head on at 70mph.

Miko cried out as the car stopped abruptly, her body slamming into the air bag as the windshield shattered, spraying cube shaped pieces of glass everywhere. Metal crunched sickeningly, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears as everything came to a stop.

"Vince…" she breathed after a moment. She looked over to the driver's seat. Vince wasn't there.

"Vince!" she shouted, trying to get the door open, but it wouldn't budge. She growled, crawling out the window instead. Once out of the car, she looked up only to freeze. Vince's car had never deviated from the road, rather the object they had slammed into had moved in front of them.

"Megatron…"

"Going somewhere, Miko?" he asked, his blood red optics glaring down at her.

"Where's Vince?" she demanded.

He smirked before gesturing downwards. Miko's gaze followed his hand until she saw Vince lying lifeless in front of the car on the road. "No, no, no," she said, going over to him. He was bleeding, his breathing staggered. At least he was he was still alive. "You idiot!" she yelled at him, tears pricking in her eyes, "Don't you know enough to wear a seatbelt?"

Fingers traced up her back, tempting the seams on her dress. She stiffened as she was pulled to her feet. "Do not ignore me, Miko," a voice rasped against her exposed shoulder.

"I have to call the police, I have to get him help, he's still alive—

"He doesn't deserve to live."

"Megatron…"

"My patience with you has already worn thin; do not test it any further. He is being punished for trying to steal you away—

"He didn't know you existed!"

"You will be punished as well."

She turned to face him, "You always punish me, _every_ _time_."

He grinned darkly, his optics flashing with amusement. "You look ravishing tonight, Miko."

She smiled even though she didn't want to. He took her hand, kissing it. "I did this for you," she said quietly, "I missed you."

He chuckled darkly before leading her off into the night.

* * *

_"Mom, is Miko there?"_

"Jack, is everything alright? I got called into work."

_"Miko and Vince never showed up to prom,"_ Jack said, _"And I can't get a hold of her on her phone. I'm not sure what's going on. Have you heard anything from her?"_

"No I haven't...I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Her and Vince could've gone off to…well, you know."

_"I highly doubt that. Usually when Miko goes missing someone else is behind it."_

"I can't do much about it right now, Jack. They're bringing in a trauma patient as we speak. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but apparently he's—

June looked out as the patient was wheeled in on a gurney, nearly having a heart attack when she realized who it was. "Vince," she breathed.

_"Wait…what? The patient is Vince?"_

"Jack, call the 'Bots _now_."

* * *

"Miko."

She groaned as he hiked up her dress—pinning her—and finally had his way with her against a rock face. It was how it should have happened the first time, how it didn't. He took her quickly, eagerly, and then he murmured, "Where is the Autobot base?"

"Megatron—

"Prime will know that you are mine."

"How did you—

"I have Soundwave monitor every phone call you make. Don't think I don't know what's going on."

"I can't take you."

"You will."

"No."

"Miko," he was growling now, his optics burning down into her whiskey colored irises. He watched her as she quickly averted his gaze and turned away from him. A light breeze caught her hair, dragging it across her back, revealing a strange marking. Megatron immediately seized her by the shoulder, brushing her hair completely out of the way as he gazed down her back. Though her dress covered part of it, he could see the tattoo she had inked into her flesh. "Miko," he snarled, "What is this?"

"Tattoo," she said, turning back to him, "I got it for my 18th birthday as a gift to myself."

"You _fool_."

"It's _my_ body; I'll do whatever I want to it."

He growled loudly before taking hold of her and dragging her away.

* * *

"Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Optimus are out looking for Miko right now, Jack," Ratchet reported from the base, "We haven't been able to establish a trace on her phone because she hasn't made any phone calls or sent any text messages. We've tried to establish contact but she's not answering her phone."

_"Yeah, I know, I've tried too,"_ Jack said.

"I'm sending Smokescreen to pick you and your date up right now," Ratchet replied, "And then he'll bring you back here."

_"What about Miko?"_

"I think it's safe to assume Megatron knows where she is."

* * *

Miko bit her lip, grimacing as Megatron carved into her flesh, using his claws to scratch out his own design. She felt blood trickle down her back before he rolled her over and carved into her chest. She clutched the bed sheets, hissing in pain but refusing to cry out.

He had brought her back to the Darby residence, he had taken her to her room, he had pinned her to the bed.

"Ngh, God…"

He sneered, "Your savior, the creator of _animals_." He shoved his claws into her mouth, forcing her to clean the blood off them and removing them once she had.

"Megatron…"

He removed the scraps of her clothing that she still had left on her, chuckling as he did so. "You're mine tonight, Miko. You're always mine."

She groaned as he thrust his spike into her with every intention of having her again. He leaned over her, snatching her lips in a forceful kiss as he fucked her. "Aah, Megatron!" she breathed, her back arching a bit.

He chuckled, kissing her neck as he slipped his metal in and out of the soft folds of her moist flesh. "Miko…" he breathed.

She mumbled, hardly acknowledging him. She climaxed long before he did, and after he did, he took her again. "Megatron…stop, please, it hurts," she breathed, clutching onto the bed sheets tightly.

"No."

"Megatron—

"I said _no_."

She groaned, waiting for him to finish. Desperately, she tried to think of something else, something to distract her from the pain. Her thoughts immediately went to Bulkhead.

_She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She felt as he returned the embrace, enveloping her tightly in his strong arms. "I'll remember this. I'll remember this when I need to escape."_

Megatron grunted as he came, spilling himself deep inside her. Miko sighed, her muscles relaxing once he pulled out and settled beside her. It burned between her legs, she could feel his fluids oozing out of her and making a mess on the bed. She shifted slightly as he took her in his arms, rolling her over to face him. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked, feigning kindness.

"You're lucky you can't get me pregnant," she countered, "I'm ovulating right now."

He chuckled, "Tell me you love me, Miko. Tell me like you told Optimus."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you, Megatron," she breathed before curling up in his arms and falling asleep.

* * *

A shriek escaped her throat when she was suddenly jerked out of the bed, her battered body stumbling out onto the carpet. Miko looked up, fully expecting to meet Megatron's crimson glare, but was surprised when she met June's instead. She opened her mouth to speak, but Megatron's fusion cannon hissing to life spoke volumes over her own voice. She looked back only to see the Decepticon leader standing up from the bed, his cannon aimed directly at June.

She broke out of June's gasp, immediately tugging on panties and a bra. The clasps of the bra hurt her back, causing her to wince and hiss slightly in pain. "Megatron, don't," she stated.

"And let her call the Autobots?" Megatron sneered.

"_Don't_ hurt her."

"Miko, _what_ happened?"

Miko looked to June, "Now isn't the time to be asking—

"The bed is _covered _in blood!"

Both Megatron and Miko looked to the bed only to see that it was stained with blood. Miko then turned to the mirror, looking at her back. The tattoo she had gotten—an electric guitar with music notes winding their way around it and the words: Play it fuckin' loud written underneath—was unscathed. Instead, down her spine, Megatron had carved his name and on her chest he had engraved a Decepticon symbol.

_**"You are mine, Miko Nakadai."**_

A whine escaped her throat as June grabbed hold of her arm, turning her around to observe how severely Megatron had injured her. The Decepticon leader growled, "Wretched human, get out or I'll _end_ your miserable existence."

June looked to him, glaring, "I was up all night treating Vince at the hospital because of _you_."

"So he lives," Megatron mused, "Unfortunate."

"Is he alright?" Miko asked.

"He's critical, but stable at the moment. He's got a long road to recovery though _if_ he pulls through."

"_Human_…"

Miko glanced at Megatron before looking back to June. "You need to leave," she said.

"Miko—

"_Just _go. I can handle this."

June glanced at Megatron, who narrowed his gaze. She looked back to Miko, who simply nodded. It wasn't what she wanted to do, but she left, leaving Miko and Megatron behind. However, she had every intention of calling the Autobots.

Megatron watched as the door closed before he lowered his cannon, looking to Miko. He growled before grabbing her by the arm and leading her into the bathroom, intent on having her in the shower. He jerked her towards the bathtub saying, "Get the water ready."

She glanced at him before doing so, turning the faucet until the water was the appropriate temperature before turning on the shower. She gasped when she suddenly felt Megatron press his mouth to the back of her neck, a chuckle rumbling free from his throat. A small groan escaped her throat as clawed fingers undid the clasps on her bra before sliding it off. Her panties went next before she was lifted into the shower and pressed forcefully against the wall.

She cried out as she was lifted up, her back still tender, and her legs forced apart. She looked up, meeting Megatron's gaze, the water dripping off his armor and soaking her hair and flesh. "You are beautiful, Miko," he breathed before sliding his spike inside her.

Miko held onto him desperately as he thrust into her. She hated how good he made her feel; she hated how good these moments felt. It was because he told her that she was beautiful, it was because he made her feel beautiful, it was because he kept coming back, it was because he made her feel alive, it was because he saw her potential, it was because he claimed her, wanted her…that was why she loved him.

She climaxed long before he did and when he did, he kissed her deeply, spike throbbing as his transfluid filled her. He let the kiss drag on for a few moments before he pulled out of her, pressing his helm to her forehead. "I will return soon, the longer I wait between our excursions, the thirstier I become for you," he said.

"What about Knock Out?"

"He will come for you one of these days when I allow him."

"Why?"

"Do not ask. I must go."

Miko watched as he left the shower. She stumbled out after him, wrapping herself in a towel as he left out of the window, resuming his full height before taking the skies. "Megatron…" she breathed just as Agent Fowler burst into her room, startling her.

"Miko!" he exclaimed before going over to her, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," she tried to say, but she could only cry.

* * *

Two weeks went by and Miko counted the days, waiting for Megatron to make good on his word and return. Her back and chest were still healing, she ended up having to get stitches, but she would have the scars on her back permanently, Megatron having successfully tattooed her.

She sighed, wandering into the bathroom because she had to pee. However, when got inside, she was surprised to see a box of unopened pregnancy tests on the sink. Confused, she picked it up, looking at it. Were these June's? Had June left these here for her or…what? It was impossible for her to be pregnant, her period wasn't even late and she wasn't having symptoms. Miko eyed the door, glancing over her shoulder.

Curiously, she opened the box, taking out one of the tests. She skimmed over the directions before going over to the toilet, pulling down her shorts, and sitting down. She held the stick under her as she relieved herself, merely trying to satisfy her own curiosity as to how these things worked.

When she finished, she set the test aside before attending to herself and washing her hands in the sink. She watched herself in the mirror as she did so, knowing that she was being completely ridiculous, but hey, if someone had left pregnancy tests out for her, then why not take one? Knowing how to take one could be useful in the future, right?

She finished washing her hands and turned off the faucet before drying them off in a towel. She then turned back to the sink where the pregnancy test was. It was finished by now.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, I have some interesting news."

"What is it, Knock Out?" Megatron asked as his medical officer came striding into the command center of the _Nemesis_.

"I have successfully decoded that human's DNA and converted it into CNA. I am ready for a protoform."

"It's taken you long enough," Megatron said, turning to him.

"Ah yes, I might have gotten sidetracked when I discovered how DNA and CNA are nearly identical, so similar in fact, that a human would be capable of carrying Cybertronian offspring."

"You're _lying_."

"No, my liege. Unicron is the reason why this planet is in existence, it makes sense that humans evolved from his CNA and combinations of atoms found within stardust. They are surprisingly more Cybertronian than I initially anticipated them to be."

"And just how could a Cybertronian impregnate a human? That's absurd."

"Some our CNA comes out in our transfluid. Human females are much more fertile than our species simply because they're species relies on reproduction in order to survive. It would be an interesting case study should it ever happen."

_"You're lucky you can't get me pregnant. I'm ovulating right now."_

Megatron quickly turned away from his medical officer in an effort to hide his horror. This couldn't be true…

* * *

Miko didn't even think as she picked the test up, humming one of her favorite songs. She looked down, staring at a moment. At first, it didn't register, and then she felt horror prick through her veins._  
_

_Pregnant_.

* * *

And that's that chapter. Until the next, please review!


End file.
